


Mon-El vs. Earth

by TheFearlessDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFearlessDreamer/pseuds/TheFearlessDreamer
Summary: Mon-El's thoughts on the planet he crashed on and those he meets because of it as he tries to build a life on this strange new world called Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Before I share my baby with you, I want to let you know how I hope this fanfic will work. I am known for not having the most consistent updating skills but I'm working on that. So here's the plan.

Firstly, with this story I'm following the events of the series as much as I possibly can in writing and that each chapter will focus on one episode only.

My plan is that every week before/after (whichever works with my schedule) an episode, I will upload a new chapter based on the most recent episode (if uploaded before new episode comes out) or the episode before the one most previously aired (if uploaded after). THIS TO BE SAID, I LIVE ON THE WEST COAST SO I WILL BE USING PACIFIC STANDARD TIME / PST, SO UPLOADS WILL COME AT VARIOUS TIMES DEPENDING ON YOUR TIME ZONE. Because I am starting this story behind, the beginning of this story will start with a mass amount of chapters to make up for the ones that I've missed.

This entire story will be done in Mon-El's POV and will only include scenes of either which Mon-El and/or Kara are physically in the scene. Most of these scenes and their dialogue will be pulled from the episodes themselves and complete credit goes to the show and its cast and crew, but I did want to have some of my own writing in here so I'm adding a few of my own scenes to add my own flare to the story.

Also, to help you with the reading process any immediate thoughts will be in italics...

Other than that I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Earth? More like Not So Welcome to Earth...**

When Mon-El woke up, he found myself lying in a bed next to a girl sitting at my bedside. As soon as he looked at her, he saw her as a threat. Mon-el grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a large glass panel. Looking at himself, he saw that he was strapped to a mechanical contraption and quickly, he pulled the ties loose as loud booming noises erupted in the room. Hastily, he walked out the room and large guys in black uniforms approached him, all of them carrying very deadly guns. Using his super speed, he ran away from them and managed to fight several of them off. As more of the men in uniforms came running in, Mon-El spotted a chance to get away and ran to the balcony, where he jumped and continued running into the city.

Mon-El ran for a long time before finding something to do. All he wanted is to return home, return to Daxam. Throughout the next couple days, he tried to find ways to reach Daxam but this worlds customs were so different from those on Daxam.

One night while he explored a building, he heard beeping coming from a white band around his wrist. Rapidly, he took the band of my wrist and dropped it on the ground as he ran out of the building, afraid that whatever it is might cause an explosion.

Eventually, Mon-El found myself a somewhat safe place to hide and relax for a little bit, a club ironically. Their drinks are not as good as those on Daxam but they did the job. While he sat at the bar stool drinking some concoction the bartender gave me, he spotted others in the bar using some pretty cool technology. Nothing like he had ever seen before.

Maybe this world has some sort of technology or machine that could help me contact Daxam. I could go home.

He started asking around until he got the answer he needed.

Later that night, Mon-El found a laboratory and luckily, a man was there. He approached him and the small man tried to run away but Mon-El caught him. He didn't mean to scare him but he desperately wanted to contact his home world.

* * *

Mon-El was minding my own business, trying to send my planet a distress call when suddenly, this girl came out of nowhere, breaking through the ceiling and tackled him to the ground.

_How dare she?! I wasn't doing anyone harm and she decided that she could just barge in on me and stop me?!_

Luckily, he was able to toss her aside thanks to his strength and kick her far from him.

"I don't want to hurt anyone" Mon-el said to her as he quickly approached her, ready to give her another hit.

"Sure you don't" she replied as she got back up on her feet.

Rage consume him, and so, he threw a punch. A punch which the petite girl dodged and got the opportunity to get a good hit at him, which sent him flying into a nearby piece of furniture.

"Stay down Daxamite!" she ordered as she stood above me

"You know where I'm from?" I asked her as I too, get up on my feet.

"Yup, and you should've stayed there"

And with that, even more rage flooded his mind. He charged towards her hoping to get one good swing at her but like before, she stopped him and gave him several punches before throwing him into a large metal contraption and he collapsed.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a large confinement space. It was like a cage but it had no bars, just clear walls. Walls, which unfortunately, were indestructible. The girl from earlier walked towards him from the other side of the glass

"You better get used to that view. You're going to be in that cell for a long time" she stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest, covering the glyph which he was sure was from Krypton, the planet of stuck up know-it-alls and the ones who thought they were so much better than them, the Daxamites. "Well, that was quite the first impression you made on Earth Daxamite. Do you always introduce yourself by trying to kill heads of state? How did you find yourself in a Kryptonian pod?"

_Man, did this girl ever keep her mouth shut?_

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" she asked "Anything"

Refusing to answer her, Mon-El sat in his cell in silence until she started to walk away, which is when he found was the perfect opportunity to start speaking.

 _"_ Do they have Zakkarian ale on this planet? 'Cause I could really use some Zakkarian ale" She sighed and turned around before walking back towards his cell "It's been my experience that most of life's problems go away if you bring Zakkarian ale to the table"

"You're not getting anything" she answered sternly as she stopped in front of his cell once again

"Is it because I didn't say 'please'? 'Cause you know on some worlds 'please' isn't even, you know, that big of a thing. Is this not one of those worlds?"

"I'm not surprised you would make a joke of this. Your entire race thinks of nothing but themselves" she said.

Man, she was so judgemental, I hated her. Who is she to tell me about how his race acts?

"And you would know all about my race, wouldn't you, Kryptonian?" I said as I moved to the edge of my seat in my confinement. "Judging by that self-righteous glyph on your chest. Hey, so shouldn't you already have all the answers?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I know how your people fell about us High and mighty, 'enlightened' Krypton, looking down on us lowly peasants ever since you attacked us with no provocation-"

"We attacked you? Is that-" she said, slowly charging towards the glass before stopping herself in her sentence and what he was hoping was her decision to shut up but she just continued talking, or more like questioning. "Why did you send a broadcast to Daxam?"

"It was a distress call" he answered.

_He figured if he started to give the bitch some answers she might just leave me alone_

"Why were you sending a distress call?"

"Because I'm in distress!" he exclaimed.

_She really was stupid wasn't she? Distress call, it's in the damn name. What kind of questions was that?_

"Okay? I'm not- I'm not here by choice. I'm just letting my people know I'm alive"

"Ah, okay. So-so if you're marooned on this planet, why are you trying to kill the president?" she questioned, again.

He was about to speak but honestly, he didn't really understand her question

"Sorry, what's a- what's a pres- president?" I ask

"If you thought I punched hard before, wait till you see me when I'm angry." she threatened as she stepped closer to the cell.

_He didn't understand why though, he seriously didnt' know what a 'presibent' was..._

"Hey, I didn't come here to kill anyone!" he said,which is the complete truth. All he wanted was to get back home, to Daxam.

"Good, because you never will" she replied

Mon-El thought about firing back but instead he just said "Right, and you've already made up your mind about me. So, it seems kind of pointless to keep talking to you" he said to her as he sat down on my bed in his cage "Bye-bye, your highness" and as a joke, he gave her a little bow and decided to just lay down and relax in the cell that he would apparently rot in until he died.

"Oh, that's better" he sighed as he got comfortable. But as she walked away, he say it as it's the perfect chance to annoy her "Oh, hey, I could really use that Zakkarian ale though. Just give a think on it" he finished as she walked away and exited the room.

_Good riddance. How long should it take to get rid of her? Seriously, she talked more than anyone I've ever met before._

Once he heard the door shut behind her, all he could hear were his thoughts, which was a good thing because it meany that it was finally quiet, resulting in him resting in my glass cage and eventually, falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, Mon-El simply laid on his bed in his cell when the door swings wide open and the self-righteous Kryptonian walks in.

_If she starts questioning me again, I might just smother myself with something._

But to stop her from asking the questions, he came up with one of his own.

"So, does everyone in this world have super powers or is it just us?" he asked, genuinely curious about the answer to his question.

To his surprise, the girl walked up to the cage, but instead of opening her mouth to fire more questions at me, she punched some sort of code that opened the door to his cell and walked in. Mon-El stood up, ready to take a beating or beat her but before either one of them threw a punch he decided to speak up

"Uh... What's going on?" he asked confused "I though I was a dangerous killer"

"I don't know you at all" she replied and he thought he heard a hint of regret in her answer. "And it was a mistake of me to misjudge you just because you're from Daxam. You didn't try to kill the president" she said "And I apologize for assuming you did" she says to me in an almost sincere tone of voice "My name is Kara Zor-El, I'm from Krypton And like you, I'm a refugee on this planet. Earth" she introduced herself and stuck a hand out to him.

Kara Zor-El the Kryptonian. He would remember that name. Kara Zor-El, the Kryptonian who finally admitted that she was wrong. But it took guts for a Kryptonian to admit their flaws and he appreciated that so he shook her hand and introduced himself.

"My name's Mon-El" he said and a small, awkward pause happened "So, uh, what now? Can you help me get in touch with my home world?" he asked but he notived the look on her face. And that face, on any world, is known not to give good news

"Uh. You might want to sit down. There's something I have to tell you..." she said and he listened and sat as she sat next to him "When Krypton was destroyed, the debris showered onto Daxam."

"Yeah, I know, that's- that's why I got out of there in a hurry"

Kara struggled a little to find her words before saying "Some of the larger masses struck Daxam's moon, disrupting the gravitational force of the planet."

_Where was she going with this?_

"Wait, what are you? What are you saying?"

"Uh...Daxam is still there, but it was ravaged by solar storms. It's a wasteland now. Your home... My home... They're, uh... They're gone" she finished.

Mon-El sat there in shock, just trying to take all the information in.

_How could this happen? I knew that the hit Daxam took from Kryptons debris was bad but I didn't think it would be like this... My home. It can't just be gone like that. It's impossible._

Mon-El tried to think of anyway that was Kara told him wasn't true but it made sense. That's when he realized that there really is no going back home.

* * *

So that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm looking forward to writing more chapters for this story. Expect new chapters to be posted soon. Feel free to leave reviews, favourite and follow.

Until next time...

-TheFearlessDreamer


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back! As I promised, the next few chapters will be coming in real fast. I've been writing a lot recently, mainly for this fanfic. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story and I'm looking forward for what is to come. I've never been much of a public writer but thanks to your support, I'm willing to publish more of my work. For right now though, I'm really excited to bring you Kara Zor-El, the Kryptonian who... chapter 2!

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 2: Survivors / Surviving and Escaping the DEO**

After being released from his cage by Kara, Mon-El spent all of his time in the DEO. She introduced him to Winn Schott, a tech savvy, super genius guy. In his opinion, he was a bit too awkward but he seemed like a nice guy. He also met Alex, Kara's adoptive sister and member of the DEO. As soon as he saw her, he recognized her as the one who cornered him when he first escaped the DEO. J'onn J'onzz or sometimes known as Hank Henshaw, he found was the easiest to meet. From what he heard from Kara, is that he too was an alien. A Green Martian to be exact. He had heard stories of the wars between the Green and White Martians but to meet one in real life was a completely different experience.

Like Kara, they asked him what happened the day that he escaped Daxam, and so, he told them the story as he wanted them to know it while picturing the moment in hid mind.

The planet was red, smothered my smoke and flames from crashing debris. Other Daxamites ran for cover as pieces of Krypton showered onto their home planet.

"My prince, you can't stay here" Mon-El said as the crashes almost drowned out his comment "Come on!" he yelled as he pulled the prince with him as they ran, dodging the crashing pieces of rock as they collided with the ground underneath their feet, causing it to shake violently. To his despair, some of my fellow Daxamites had already been struck down, covered in the debris. Explosions erupted everywhere. It was complete and utter chaos.

For a moment, Mon-El realized that he lost his companion. Luckily, he was not too far away as he ran back for him

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" the prince answered as Mon-El supported him as they walked until they stopped at an odd ship. It certainly wasn't one of Daxams but by it's similar structure and the situation that we were now in, Mon-El assumed that the ship had crashed from Krypton.

"This is a Kryptonian ship" he said "The emissaries?"

"Dead" the prince answered "And so is their planet. All of this is Krypton's doing"

And he agreed as he looked around him, the destruction, pain, agony, it was all caused by had to do the right thing and get the prince far from Daxam and the harm that could come to him if he stayed.

"We need to get you out of here" he said pulling the prince to the ship but he stopped in his tracks

"I can't fly one of these" he answered "Can you program the destination?"

"Yes" Mon-El answered him, recalling that the technology that the Khryptonians had were not so different to those of Daxam.

_Thank goodness that I was granted education about our technology._

Quickly, Mon-El jumped into the pod and pressed several buttons. "Launch countdown started"

He was about to get out of the pod when the prince pressed a button, causing the entrance to the pod to close, trapping him inside the pod. Realizing what was going on, Mon-El smashed his hands against the glass, looking at his friend on the other side.

"No. No!" he yelled "you can't"

"You need to save yourself." he interrupted "For once in your life, obey me. Those are my people out there. Let me share in their fate. Beyalat Daxam!" his friend said as he backed away from the pod.

Soon after that the ship started and shot off into space where Mon-El evidently crashed onto Earth.

"So anyway, that's how that happened" Mon-El said as he came back from his vivid memories. He pushed up the bar one last time before sitting up to face Kara, Winn, Alex and J'onn.

"So you were a palace guard?" Alex asked

"For the great royal family of Daxam" the Daxamite answered

"Ugh, they were the worst. And their son, the prince, he was rumoured to be the worst of the worst. Frat boy of the universe" Kara exclaimed.

 _I mean I didn't hate Kara anymore but still... I mean, Kara at least be a little nice_.

"Uh, he-he had his good moments too" he replied recalling the prince and some of the great things he had done.

"Hmm" Kara scoffed

"Oh yeah, your planets didn't get along so well, did they?" Winn asked, looking between him and Kara.

"No" they said at the same time

"Yeah, I know it's a long shot, but any chance there was a response to that signal I sent to Daxam? I mean, I can't be the only one left, right?" Mon-El asked, hoping that he would get a positive answer.

There is a moment of silence before Alex spoke up

"I'm sorry, but, no."

And just like that, even his minuscule amount of hope is crushed. "Right, uh... Anyway, enough go those-those dreary thoughts, right? So what do you guys do for fun around here? Do you drink or dance or... Oh, hey, do they playa Garata here?"

"What's Garata?" Alex asked

"It's like soccer" Kara answered "with dragons"

"No, not that" Winn said in response to his question "Uh, we have PlayStation"

"Great. So when do we get out of here and do that-that thing you just said" Mon-El said

"Actually, you have to say here in the DEO" Kara interrupted

"Until we can assess the full range od your powers, your gonna have to stay in this facility. For your own protection" J'onn added

Knowing that if he didn't do what they said, he would get his ass whooped. Mon-El simply answered with "I will do as you ask"

"Good" J'onn said in response "Now, I have somewhere I need to be" he said he walked out the room

"Where are you headed?" Alex asked him

"It's personal" he answered before finally exiting the room.

Once he left, Alex turned to Kara

"I didn't know he did anything personal"

_Seems like J'onn doesn't do much for himself._

Winn suddenly pulled me aside and we started to talk about his Play-PlayStation thing before they get started on Mon-El's assessment.

* * *

Mon-El did so many tests with did all sorts of tests for speed, strength, agility, everything really. Winn decided that it would be interesting to see how strong Mon-El was by breaking blocks, which he did with ease in one swift move.

"We're going to need a bigger block"

"This is awe and some" Kon-El said trying to use the slang that Earth used

"No, its-its just 'awesome'" Winn corrected"You gotta put those two words together and you'll be golden"

"Awesome" Mon-El replied, testing the word out before setting up more blocks as Winn and Alex talk about some job that she had him do.

* * *

After Winn helped Alex with her problem, he and Mon-El continued to assess the latter's powers. Winn studied him for hours, along with giving the Daxamite some lessons on Earth's slang, like 'babe' and sick'.

"Winn, could we take a break?" Mon-El asked, rubbing his sore muscles

"Yeah sure, we can chillax for five" he responded

"Chillax for five what?"

"It's a-Oh never mind. Just go" Winn replied

Upon, his request, Mon-El left the room and began to wander around the DEO. It's long metal corridors seemed to run for miles and the Daxamite felt utterly and completely lost. The DEO may as well have been a big metal maze for aliens. Suddenly, Mon-El heard chattering in a nearby room and decided to approach it. Looking into the window of the door, he saw Kara talking to a beautiful woman. Without knowing what he was doing, the youn man opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Oh, hey. What's this place?"

"It's-it's private" Kara responded

"Oh-oh. I'm sorry . I didn't..." he said as he felt a weird feeling in his chest. Guilt maybe?

"Shouldn't you be testing your abilities with Winn somewhere?" she asked

"Yeah, Winn said we-we could 'chillax for five'. Whatever that means" he answered and soon an awkward silence dawned upon them. Luckily, Mon-El spoke up and broke the eerie silence "So who's that woman?" he asked, approaching the hologram.

"It's my mother. She's not really her, but she's a hologram of her with her thoughts and knowledge"

"Yeah, we had constructs like these on Daxam"

"Daxam. Sister world to Krypton." the hologram said "A race of bullies and hedonists, committed only to their own pleasures"

"Bye mom!" Kara said frantically

"They are selfish..." the hologram said before shutting off

"Sorry about that" Kara apologized

"No, it was..." he laughed and paused for a moment "an apt description"

"Sometimes I just like to come in here and tell her about my day" Kara said, sighing "I know it's not really her, but I... Just makes me feel less-"

"Alone"

"Yeah" Kara responded

"She is a babe"

Kara gave him a funny look, almost a look of disgust, he thought

"Excuse me?"

"Well, your mother I mean" I say in a tone that I almost catch myself having a bit of defensiveness to

"Oh, okay..." she replies still with the weird look on her face. Catching on to her facial expression, I see that I've done something wrong,

"Winn told me that 'babe' is what you call a beautiful woman on Earth. I'm sensing that's not right" I reply

"Maybe don't let Winn teach you too much about women on this planet" Kara says as she walks past me

"Yeah. Well, perhaps you can" I say, turning to face her

"Me?" she asks shocked

"Well, Hank said I had to stay in the DEO for my protection. What if you were to accompany me outside? Surely, I'd be safe from humans with the most powerful woman in the world right?" I say, trying to sweet talk my way out of this big cold metal maze

"I don't think that's a good idea" she answers

"Because you're from Krypton and I'm from Daxam"

"No. I just..." she says, trying to find her words but only ends up with "I'll see you later" before she walks out the room and suddenly, that feeling that I never noticed I got when I was with her, disappeared and I suddenly felt sad and alone.

* * *

After my encounter with Kara and her holographic mother, I returned to assessing my powers with Winn.

"No heat vision, no X-ray vision..." he says looking at his light up paper thing as I punch a metal dummy, creating a dent in it "But you're strong"

"As strong as Kara?" I ask, thinking that maybe I might just be a bit better than the 'most powerful woman in the world'.

"Ha! No, not even close" Winn answers "Uh, let's see... No freeze breath, which is kind of a bummer right? Not flight either but your eating is fantastic. I'm-I'm talking about like 'tall building in a single bound' kinda stuff. Yeah, yeah. We definitely have the makings of a superhero here."

Did he just say what I think he said?

"Uh, a superhero?"

"Yeah" he answers, a bit of shock to his response, as if he was thinking that I was questioning his suggestion, which I was. "You know, you... You go out there, you fight crime, save people, wear a costume... Superhero"

"Speaking of going out there... I'm, uh... I'm going crazy in here" I say, which isn't a lie, by the way. Being trapped in the DEO, 'sucked' as Winn would put it. "I could really use some fresh air"

"Yeah, you heard Hank. I mean, you got to stay here in the DEO" Winn responds

Suddenly, something clicked in my mind.

"You know I'll bet if I were outside, I could fly like Kara" I say, hoping that he'll be convinced

"Nice try buddy" he scoffs. "No, we got to stay here. Them's the rules. I mean, I'm new here. I'm trying to make a good impression"

"Uh, I'm also new here and trying to make a good impression"

"Dude, no. Sorry, I can't"

'Damn it'. But then, another idea pops into my head. One that I know will work

"So, when I become a superhero, I'll need a costume right? Something awesome like... Like Kara's" I say, hoping that Winn would catch on.

"I mean, not to brag, but, uh, I actually designed Supergirl's costume" Winn says with obvious pride. My plan was actually working

"Huh. And these names... 'Super girl'... Who-who coins these names?" I ask

"Oh yeah, that ones not me sadly" Winn replies

"You-you- You can think of one for me"

"Wait really? You would let me do that?" Winn replies shocked by my proposition

"Ye-yeah, and make me a costume" I reply with a small smile, which I think gave my plan away because Winn starting making a weird face.

"Okay... Uh-huh. Okay, I see what you're doing here" Winn says as he walks away

"Sorry, me? Was I-was I doing something?" I say, trying to act as innocent a single possible.

"'Oh me? Was I?...'" Winn mocked "Yes! You think that if you appeal to my vanity and let me make your costume and name you, that I'm just going to let you out of the DEO."

_Crap._

"That hadn't even crossed my mind" the alien said

"Uh-huh"

"Us just sneaking out for a little bit, you know just two new friends, right, running a-running a couple field tests, living out our dreams, not getting in trouble. Hm... Not bad" Mon-El said convincingly

Winn groaned in internal pain before he said

"Damn you, Mon-El of Daxam. I'm so weak"

_Yes! I'm getting out of this metal maze!_

So, the two men went out and explored the city.

* * *

The two of them found themselves in a pub called Fine Food Spirits and decided to stay there for a while. They had been in the bar for a solid ten minutes before Winn had lost his new alien friend. He searched, and luckily found him and Mon-El approached him with two drinks in his hands.

"No, no, no! No, you said we were gonna test your powers!"

"Yeah, yeah, we will, we will. After this"

"Argh!"

"Winn, for a Daxamite, it is the height of insult to refuse a toast" Mon-El said as he handed one of the drinks in his hand to Winn

"Well I wouldn't want to be culturally insensitive" Winn said taking the glass "One drink!" and they clinked their glass and drank.

_Oh no it wasn't going to be just 'one drink'... They are going to have plenty of drinks_

Several minutes later, both Mon-El and Winn were the stars of the bar. Everyone cheered for them as they gulped down their beverages and played darts. Both of them were having a great time, a drunken good time, but a good time nonetheless.

At some point during the night, Winn had momentarily passed out as Mon-El arm wrestled another man in the bar. Mon-El, being super strong beat the man, but broke his arm in the process.

Winn snapped out of his sleep as soon as he heard the cracking of the bones and rushed to Mon-El's side.

"Time to go!" Winn said as he forcefully pushed Mon-El out of the bar and onto the streets of National city.

The two of them walked for a while before Winn started talking

"Oh I'm going to be in so much trouble! We never should have left the DEO. Hank's going to kill me! Stupid! Stupid me!" he said as he hit himself in the head

"Hey! Look, Hank, Kara and Alex are never going to find out if we don't tell them right? So let's just keep out mouths shut" Mon-El suggested

"Okay. Yeah. Let's just keep our little bail time to ourselves" Winn muttered as the pair continued walking until they reached the DEO.

* * *

The next day, Mon-El was in the med bay, being checked on my the doctors when Kara walked into the room. As soon, as Mon-El saw Kara's face, he knew that she knew what happened last night

"It's not Winn's fault. Hey, I tricked him-"

"Winn will be fine. And those guys you hurt will recover. But you shouldn't have been out there" Kara scolded

"Hank told me I needed to stay here because it wasn't safe. But he didn't mean for me. He meant it wasn't safe for humans. From me"

"After I first got to Earth, I went to my junior prom... and Scott Klein asked me to dance. I stepped on his foot and I broke three of his toes. It's just gonna take some time to get used to having these abilities and living in the world"

Mon-El laughed, not at Kara's advice but at the small story she had just told him

"I know it's not easy for you to be nice to me. Where I'm from and all"

"That's not why I've been standoffish, and don't say I haven't been. My parents gave me so much. And I was so loved" she said as sat next to him on the medical bed "My dad was a scientist and my mom fought for justice. They were proud, strong people. Good Khryptonians, and even better parents. And that's the way I want to remember them."

Mon-El became confused. If her parents were so good that why did she have that look on her face? That look of disappointment and guilt

"And why shouldn't you?" Mon-El asked

"Because... they weren't perfect. And no matter how smart they were, or how hard they tried, they couldn't save us"

_Wow. That must've really hurt, to think like that of her parents._

"Yeah you never met my parents. They weren't exactly role models"

"But mine saw the end of the world coming, and didn't do anything about it"

This hurt her. Mon-El could see it in her eyes. It hurt her to think of her parents that way. That they had failed her and that they weren't as perfect as she must've thought they were.

"Hey... it's not- it's not your parents' fault. It's not even Krypton's fault. Okay, we shared a star, that's all." Mon-El said, trying to help her with her emotions. He liked talking to Kara actually, she was the only one who really understood what it felt like for him, to have their planet's destroyed, their home, gone. He felt comfort and less alone when he was around her. Almost to the point where he thought that they could be friends. He suddenly felt the need to please Kara, by living to her standards and expectations of him on Earth

"I promise that I will do as I'm told from now on." he said giving the girl next to him a smile, in which she returned before heading out the room. Mon-El didn't want her to leave just yet so he suddenly blurted out

"Hey, I uh... I heard you survived Draaga. I once saw him fight on Warworld when I was, uh, guarding the royal family. Drag took a blade to the right leg. It hit a nerve cluster. He's favoured his left leg ever since."

"Thank you" Kara said before walking out the room.

Mon-El felt great, appreciated, just from those two words that she said to him. It brought a sense of pride in him, like he did something useful and helpful for once on this world.

* * *

Mon-El wanted to train a little bit more so he went to the training room and started to work on a dummy went Kara came down the stairs.

"Hey" she said

"I heard you took out Draaga"

"Yeah. Thanks for the tip" she said

"Yeah, I though it would be fun to have these powers."

"It can be. It will be" Kara assured him "I'm going to teach you how" she said as she approached him.

"I got the impression that you didn't want to spend time with me"

"Oh, you're right. I didn't. But I asked the DEO to release you into my custody"

"Really? Why?" Mon-El asked. The only other person to do such a kind thing for him was his friend on Daxam, the prince. Mon-El knew he didn't deserve to be released after everything that he'd done

"I wasn't sent to planet Earth to be a hero. I was sent to protect my cousin. To teach him and keep him safe. And I never got to fulfill that purpose. So in a weird way, helping you, it gives me another chance to do that."

Mon-El was conflicted. He didn't know what to think.

_What if he let her down in his training? Why him? He didn't deserve anything._

Kara began to walk away just as Mon-El said

"Who would have thought. A boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton, working together"

"Why? Is it because you come from a planet of partyers?" Kara teased

"No, because you come from a planet of snobs." he teased back and they both laughed.

"I'm in your hands, Kara" he said to her and she simply responded with a nod.

With that, Kara left the training room, leaving Mon-El to work harder than before because now he knew from this moment on that he didn't want to disappoint her, the girl from Krypton, and his most unlikely friend.

* * *

That's it! Please comment and bookmark if you enjoyed this chapter! 

-TheFearlessDreamer

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I don't want to keep you for a long time, so it is my honour to give you the third chapter of Mon-El vs. Earth, based on 'Crossfire' (S2xE05).**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crossfire / Crossfire for Kara 2.0**

After Kara released Mon-El into her custody, Mon-El slept on the thought that she would be his new mentor. He looked forward to learning more about Earth but more so experiencing it. But Mon-El trusted that Kara would do everything in her power, which was a lot, to help him build a life on Earth.

Mon-El lay in his moderately comfortable bed when Kara, or someone who looked a lot like the Kryptonian, erupted through the door

"It's your first day of work!" she said excitedly

"No" the Daxamite said, waking up

"Yes!" Kara said before pulling Mon-El out of his bed and dragging him to her apartment.

They spent quite some time getting him ready. Kara even gave him a hair cut, using her heat vision, but a hair cut nonetheless.

"Do you want pancakes?"

"What are pancakes?"

"You don't know what pancakes are? Oh, today's your lucky day because you are going to finally have the best breakfast food ever."

"Alright then"

Kara spent the next several minutes in the kitchen, which was a term Earth used for a place where someone made food. Something delicious was being cooked the smell wafted through the small, cozy apartment. Once she was done, she placed a stack of flat brown cakes on a plate.

"Thank you" Mon-El said before digging in, taking the whole stack in his hand and shoving it into his mouth.

"Do you want syrup?..." Kara said turning around but saw the Daxamite hungrily eating the pancakes and the question was answered

"Wow these are really good!" Mon-El muffled through his full mouth, pancake bits falling out of his mouth and onto the plate.

"I'm glad you like them" Kara replied

_I have to learn how to make these 'pancakes'_

Soon after eating they went on to find the perfect outfit for him. Kara had given him several shirts to try on, some broke when he put them on because they were too tight, and some of them hung off of him like a large man dress. Honestly, Mon-El didn't see the reason behind the wardrobe change but Kara was his mentor and Mon-El trusted that she know what she was doing, even if he didn't like the idea of changing. They had run out of options and this outfit was the last they had. Mon-El walked out of the bathroom wearing a blue checkered shirt, a bowtie and a light brown vest with some comfortable black pants.

"How is it?" he asked Kara while looking at the outfit himself.

Her face had given it away completely, with her mouth hanging open in joy and excitement.

"It fits! That's perfect!" she exclaimed

"Yeah?"

"Yes, now you just need glasses"

"No, uh, I have got that covered, thank you" the Daxamite replied, placing a pair of pretty sweet sunglasses on his face

"No, no, no, no. Like real glasses, like mine. Well they're not real. But they keep it so that no one knows that I'm Supergirl."

"I'm pretty sure no one's gonna mistake me for Supergirl" Mon-El joked

"No, no, but maybe someday you will want to help people they way I do." Kara said as she retreated to the dresser behind her "In which case, these will come in handy. So no one know's Mon-El is Mike" she said returning to her previous place holding a plastic card

"And who's Mike?"

"You are, Mike Matthews" she answered "Uh, Winn got you a birth certificate, social security card and everything" she said, handing the piece of small plastic to 'Mike'.

"Oh, 498003145" the Daxamite read off the card

"And oh... Oh, soon you will get your FICO score"

"Oh. I uh- I don't know what any of those words mean"

"It's okay. You'll learn it all working at Catco" Kara said

"Great. Thank you for helping me be more...human"

"Yeah. Mm-hmm" Kara said, holding up a pair of glasses, which Mon-El assumed were for him

"Alright" he replied as Kara placed the glasses on his face, retreating a few steps to get a good look at him

"Those definitely say 'Mike' to me"

"Really?"

"Yeah" she assured him as they headed out of her apartment and to Catco.

The two aliens walked, which discouraged Mon-El because he found it easier to just use his powers to get to his destination, but he listened to Kara. The Kryptonian pulled Mon-El into a small brown store with many tables and people drinking what seemed like hot beverages.

_Is this some sort of workers bar?_

"What is this place? I thought that we were going to Catco. From what Winn showed me, this certainly is not Catco" the Daxamite said

"No, this is a coffee shop" Kara replied

"Why are we here?"

"I thought that we could make a quick stop before heading to Catco, if that's alright with you"

"Absolutely, I'm supposed to follow you around. So wherever you are, I am"

"Great. I'm going to get something... I'll be back quickly. Just stay here please" Kara said as she backed into the crowd of people

"Will do" Mon-El replied

Several minutes later, Kara came back with a tray of large drinks, similar to the ones that the other humans in the 'coffee shop' were drinking.

"Here let me help you with that" Mon-El said as he took a tray out of Kara's already full hands

"Thank you" she said "We better get going if we don't want to be late"

"Yeah, of course" Mon-El replied as the two of them exited the coffee shop and began walking to Catco.

* * *

They had walked for several blocks, carrying the trays of coffee, until Kara stopped in front of a tall building, which seemed to be made entirely of windows and glass, that loomed over them and National City.

"Are we making another stop?"

"No" Kara said as she opened the large glass doors and stepped into the building "This is Catco"

"Wow. And I thought the DEO was big." Mon-El muttered as he examined the buildings main lobby.

"Oh you'll fit in perfectly. There's nothing to be worried about" Kara said as she led Mon-El to the elevator.

"Okay. So what are these for?" Mon-El asked, motioning to the trays of coffee

"So, when I first started working here, I found it helpful to bring coffee to the other assistants to make new friends." the Kryptonian said as they walked out of the elevator.

"Ah, bribery, got it. We have that on Daxam."

"No, it's not bribery... It's just niceness" Kara said as they walked into the office, greeting other employees with "Hi"'s and "Good morning", while they handed them cups of coffee.

Little blaring noises starting ringing throughout the room

Oh my god we're under attack!

"What... Wait, what are those alarms for?"

"No, no. They're not alarms, come here. That's a phone. You pick it up and you say 'Hello, this is Catco, how may I help you?'. Oh, you definitely want to give Eve Teschmacher a coffee. She is James' assistant, the big boss. Eve, have you met our new intern?" Kara said as she approached a cubicle, where a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sat behind the desk.

 _She is certainly a babe._ Mon-El thought as he extended his arm to give her the cup of coffee

"Uh thank you so much" the assistant said as she took the coffee

"Sure"

"What's your name?"

"Mike. Number 49800-"

"No, no, Mike. You don't need to give her your social security number." Kara interjected

"What?! So I memorized that fake ID for nothing?-"

"You mean your real ID?" Kara hastily corrected

"Yes..." Mon-El said, hoping that the mistake wasn't too heavily noted

_Whoops... my bad_

"Hi... Mike..." Mon-El said as the assistant and he shared an awkward moment of silence

"Oh, James. I want to introduce you to our new intern... Mike" Kara said as she turned to a tall black man who wore a huge smile on his face.

"Right... Mike. Welcome to Catco" the man said

"You're-you're the big boss?" Mon-El asked as he shook James' hand

"That I am" James answered

_This guy? Really? He doesn't look mean or menacing at all_

"Huh... Kinda expected someone a little more intimidating" the Daxamite said but immediately saw that the comment was no appreciated so he tried to cover it up with a small chuckle.

"Um. I had Miss Teschmacher put some reports on your desk that should be put in order and filed. So if you have any questions my doors are always open" James said

"Oh, thanks. And hey, sorry I ran out of bribery coffees" Mon-El said jokingly...ish

"That's okay I'm actually about to go get one myself. So..." James said awkwardly

"Can i go with you?" Kara asked

_Why didn't you just get one when we went to the coffee shop this morning?_

"Of course you can. I'll be at the elevator" James said before walking off

"Okay"

"Bye, now" Mon-El said as James passed him before turning to Kara "Why would you take the elevator? It'd be so much quicker to just fly from floor to floor-"

"Mon-El!"

"'Mike'" he corrected

"Mike. Mike, I told you a million times, you are never to show your powers to anyone else. That's the whole point of the clothes and the glasses" Kara said while she led Mon-El to a small desk "This is your desk"

"Wait so you're saying that I can't use my powers to go through this giant pile of boring paper?"

"No, of course not" Kara scolded

Not fair!

"And you're telling me that you've never used your powers to do these menial tasks?"

Kara laughed a little before saying, "Never. No. Not once"

Mon-El noticed a little crinkle between her brows. He had seen it before too. It always appeared when she was lying.

"You know you get this little- this little crinkle right up there when you lie?" Mon-El noted

"I don't have a crinkle" Kara said, defending herself

"Yeah, you're crinkling right now"

"I don't have a crinkle" Kara objected once again

"You're crinkling at the moment" Mon-El said before being interrupted by another phone call

"It's your first phone call. Think you can handle it?" Kara asked as she glanced at the phone on the white desk beside her

"Yeah" he replied before bending over, bringing his face close to the phone "Hello, this is Catco. How may I help you?"

Kara reached over Mon-El's shoulder a picked up the phone, handing it to the Daxamite

 _Oh. This is going to take a while to get used to._ Was the last thought Mon-El had before being whir winded into his work as Kara left to perform her own duties for the company

* * *

Mon-El had been there for almost an hour, trying as hard as he could doing the work that James had assigned for him, but it was just too much. The young blonde assistant, Eve, walked by and noticed that 'Mike' was having a bit of trouble.

"Are you okay Mike?" she asked as she stood in front of his desk

"Yeah, it's just you know. First day and the big boss has already given me all this work to do"

"Oh do you need help?"

"That would be great actually. Thank you" Mon-El said

"Oh, it's no problem. I don't want you working too much on your first day" Eve said as she picked up the biggest pile on his desk and carried it to her own.

Eve had only been gone for a minute or two before Kara stormed up to Mon-El's desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating these red tubes. They're amazing. Like pure joy in food form" Mon-El answered

"No, Mon-El, there's a time and a place for eating candy" Kara said, snatching the red tube out of his hand

"Yeah, and it's this time and this place" Mon-El replied defiantly before taking back his piece of candy

"No, this... This is your place of work" Kara scolded him

_Jeez what a, what did they call it on this planet, a party pooper? Yes, that's what she is, a party pooper._

"So when James gives you a task, you should be the one to complete it. Not Miss Teschmacher." Kara said, clearly upset about the situation

"She wanted to please me. On Daxam, when a woman wishes to please a man-"

"Wherever you're going with that, just-just don't. We are not on Daxam. Thank Rao" Kara interrupted, taking a pause to catch her breath "Look, it-it's gonna be fine. It's still gonna be great" she said pushing the other alien's feet off the desk.

"Kara" an unknown female voice said. Kara turned to the direction of the voice and losing the attention of Mon-El.

The Daxamite only returned his attention to her when he had heard the dark haired woman that Kara was talking to, mention a gala. Mon-El immediately inserted himself into the conversation

"A gala? Is that like a party?" he asked curiously

"No. No, it's not" Kara said quickly

"You are literally my only friend in National City" Lena? was her name said "Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with an ten foot pole. It would mean a lot to me if you were there"

"Of course I'll come. I'm honoured" Kara answered

"I love parties. Can I come too?" Mon-El asked, discreetly inviting himself

"No" Kara answered

_Really Kara? Once again, the party pooper..._

"Oh... Well, of course your friend can come" Lena said "What's your name?"

"Mike... of the inters"

"Well,, Mike of the inters, find yourself a nice suit and I'll see you there."

"Bye" Kara said as Lena excused herself and walked away

"We are going to a party!" Mon-El muttered excitedly over Kara's shoulder, waving his piece of candy "Yes!"

But Kara, being just slightly grumpy, snatched the candy out of his hand before she stomped off.

* * *

Over all, Mon-El's first day wasn't so bad, or at least it wasn't as disastrous as he thought it would be. Him and james' assistant really seemed to get along. Other than the amount of paperwork and the many times that he had to repeat the same sentence into a phone, he thought that working at Catco was kind of fun. He was actually looking forward to his next day at Catco.

* * *

The next day Mon-El knew the routine he must do to get ready for work. It didn't take him long to get ready and head off to Catco. When Mon-El arrived at Catco, he hadn't seen Kara so he decided it would simply be best to head to the office himself. It took him a while to figure out how the elevator worked and which corridors to walk through but he somehow made it to his desk.

He had been working for only an hour before James walked up to his desk.

"Mike I have something that I need you to do."

"Sue thing. What is it boss?" Mon-El asked looking up from the papers that were already laid out in front of him on his desk.

"I need you to bring these down to the marketing room" James replied as he placed some laminated pieces onto the pile of work, which was already overflowing on his desk.

"No problem boss" Mon-El replied "I'll get right on that"

"Thank you. If you need anything I'll be in my office"

"Understood" Mon-El responded as James retreated back to his office.

Not long after James left, Eve came running up to his desk

"Hi!" the blonde said eagerly

"Eve, hello... Is there something I can help you with?" the Daxamite asked politely

"Yes there is actually, I was hoping if I could talk to you"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing I was just wondering if you could help me photocopy some files?"

"Of course, anything for a fellow employee" Mike said as he got out of his seat and followed the tiny blonde to the printing room.

The woman opened the door and the two of them walked in.

Where are the papers? Mon-El thought as he looked around the room confused. There were no papers to be seen, just machine which he assumed were the 'photocopiers'.

"Eve, where are the files?"

"There are none. I lied"

"Why?"

"Do you like me?" Eve blurted out and at first Mon-El thought he had heard her incorrectly.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah, I mean you're nice"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean then?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, I mean look at you."

"Good. That's all I needed to hear" the blonde said before grabbing the Daxamite's face and smashing her lips to his.

 _What the heck? What is going on?_  Mon-El thought in shock. Surprised at how the situation escalated so quickly. But soon, he realized that he hadn't had sex in a long time due to him being stuck in the Well of Stars so he thought  _Why not? He deserved it right?_

The pair, who hadn't separated since the kiss had now moved next to the photocopier, and Eve sat on the counter, straddling the man while they unbuttoned each others clothes.

"Mike, do you have protection?" Eve asked breathless

"You mean like a sword?" Mon-El said before the door swung wide open with Kara standing and staring in a mix of shock and disgust.

_Holy Rao, I am going to get my ass kicked for this aren't I?_

"What are you two doing? I mean, I know what you're doing. Just stop doing it!" Kara asked baffled by the sight she had just witnessed

"Kara, this is um... not what it looks like..." Eve said, trying to explain the situation as the two of them fixed their clothes

"This is the definition of something looking like what it looks like. Just go, Eve" Kara said.

Quickly, the assistant walked out of the tiny room, leaving Mon-El with his mentor, who did not sport a very approving look on her face.

_How am I supposed to get myself out of this mess?_

"I think I might have more powers on Earth than I realized" Mon-El said as he continued to fix his clothes. "Do you think that I can make any woman fall instantly for me?"

"No you can't" Kara said as she grabbed Mon-El and dragged him out of the room "What were you thinking?!"

"That I haven't had sex in 35 years."

"You can't do that here!" she scolded

"Are you sure? Because I've been watching this TV show about doctors, and I'm pretty sure it's okay."

"No, I am trying to help you fit in and you keep messing it up."

_Wow, that hurt._

"Okay, I'm trying very hard to be Mike, okay? But it is not as easy as you make it sound, Kara. I'm used to doing my own thing."

"Well you don't do your own thing here. You do my thing" Kara ordered before she began to stomp away

"Um, okay. And if I don't want to do your thing?" Mon-El protested

"Then find another mentor" she replied harshly before walking off.

_Oh, screw her. I can find another mentor no problem. Right?_

* * *

Mon-El spent the next couple days looking for potential mentors but he didn't really know many people in National City. His only options were members of the DEO or bartenders that he'd met while drinking. Eventually, the Daxamite gave up on trying to find a new mentor and focused on the party that Kara's friend, Lena had invited him to.

Even though Kara was no longer his mentor. He was still invited right?

When Mon-El had mentioned to James that he needed to borrow a suit for the gala, his assistant must have overheard because wishing seconds of him exiting his boss' office, the blonde came rushing up to him waving a plastic card in her hand. She instructed him on how to use it and then he was off, shopping for the very first time. Honestly, it wasn't an experience he wanted to relive but he did manage to get a suit that was fairly comfortable.

When he arrived at the gala, it took him a moment to simply take it all in. Everyone wore fancy clothes, women in dresses and men in suits. They all seemed happy and content with a glass of some sparkling beverage in their hands as they chatted with others. He watched as a couple danced and it reminded him of his times on Daxam. His focus was suddenly diverted to a woman in a pale blue dress digging into some of the food off of a waiter's tray.

"What's your name beautiful?" he asked as he approached the woman as she turned around, only for him to see none other that his previous mentor "Oh, it's you... Um are you going to yell at me again?"

"I'm not-I'm not going to yell at you" was what Mon-El thought he heard her say, which wasn't easy to understand due to the amount of food stuffed in her mouth.

"What's wrong with your mouth?" he asked

"I'm not going to yell at you again" Kara repeated, her mouth no longer full of food "Where's the suit from?"

"Oh, you like it?"

"Yeah, it's nice"

"Yeah, Eve gave me her little, uh... Her little plastic rectangle to buy things."

"You used her credit card?" Kara questioned in shock, a tone of voice she used quite often Mon-El noticed

"You're gonna yell at me again" Mon-El said, sure that what he was saying was true

"I'm not going to yell at you"

They stood there in silence, listening to the music that the band was playing as couples danced around them

"Oh, I miss dancing. I used to dance a lot on Daxam" Mon-El mentioned

"Yeah, we danced on Krypton too"

Without even thinking, Mon-El placed his glass on the table in front of them and took Kara's hand

"Well, then..."

"Sorry hold on" Kara said, dropping the remains of her food on a napkin on the table before running onto the dance floor with the young handsome Daxamite.

They danced and danced, and for a moment it felt like the world had stopped spinning and it was just the two of them. They were happy, dancing the night away until an explosion hurled their attention to the sparks flying from nearby.

"Don't do anything" Kara ordered the Daxamite before running off, obviously going to change into something a little more suitable for a fight.

The men with the large guns began the threaten everyone at the party, causing nothing but destruction and chaos. Mon-El was about to leave when he saw one of the men use one of their evil weapons on Kara and a swarm of protectiveness came over him.

"Hey!" he said to one of the men. The man turned around and Mon-El threw a punch and hit him square in his face but it wasn't enough. The gun fired at him and a blast sent him crashing into the table behind him, shattering the glasses of beverages.

By the time the Daxamite got back to his feet, the fight had already ended. Mon-El looked at his suit, which now had a smoking hole right in the centre of it

_Damn it. This cost Eve a fortune... Oh well._

Even though, Mon-El didn't mind showing off his chest, he also didn't think that walking around with a hole in his suit was normal on Earth so he decided to go back to the DEO and change and maybe take a break. He certainly needed it. When he got back to the DEO, Mon-El was exhausted. He collapsed onto his bed and laid there until his eyes started to droop and eventually close as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Mon-El woke up to Kara entering his room

"Good morning" she said as she turned on the light, blinding him for a mere two seconds.

"Am I late for work?" he asked

"Oh no, your were fired" she replied as if it was no big deal, which it wasn't, not to Mon-El anyway

Mon-El let out a long sigh as he changed his position on his bed "Yeah, I'm not sure it was my destiny to be an intern"

"Yeah, I"m not so sure either"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I get the feeling that I'm always gonna be a little mad at you"

"Yeah, I get that feeling too" he said, his voice still groggy from just waking up

"When I was younger, I had no idea what I wanted to be here on Earth. I had a family to help me and guide me, but ultimately I had to make my own choices. And I was trying to impose those choices on you because when you landed, I was just so excited to have someone to take under my wing.. to look after. I never got to do that with my cousin" Kara said, pausing to take a breath before carrying on "But you are your own man. And your life here on Earth is going to be very different from mine, and that's fine. That's great."

"So does this mean that I don't need to get a job?" Mon-El asked

"You still need to get a job" she answered quickly

"Right"

_Darn it. Well that's okay I guess._

"But, just pick something that you like. And I'll be here to help you, however you need me to be. That's what a real mentor does... I, uh, got you something" Kara said reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a tiny panflet before placing it into Mon-El's hands. "It's a guide to National City"

"Hmm. Thank you Kara" Mon-El let out in wonder and she responded with a little noise of approval. Eager to learn all about National City, he opened up the panflet a flipped through the pages. "What's a strip club?"

Kara quickly wrenched the guide from his hands

"You know, let's just take that page out." Kara said as she ripped the page and gave the guide back to Mon-El as he laughed at the action.

Mon-El kind of wanted to just sit there, on his bed, just the two of them but Kara obviously had to go to work. After the Kryptonian left his room, Mon-El began to read through the guide that was just given to him. Yearning to start over and find a job in National City. The city that was just starting to feel like home.

* * *

**That is it! Wow, this chapter was long! I didn't really expect it to take as long as it did for me to write this. Anyways, I hope that you liked it. This story really depends on you guys, I want to know what you guys think so please give me comments. Give me suggestions or tell me if I've made grammar or spelling mistakes. It would mean a lot.**

**I plan on writing/ uploading the next chapter something either this weekend or early next week. So look out for that...**

**Please comment and bookmark if you are enjoying Mon-El vs Earth.**

**Thank you for reading! Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I never really have much to say in these little introductions, so I'm just going to jump right into it. This chapter is obviously based off of "Changing" (S2xEP06).**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 4: Changing / I Might Want to Start Changing**

After Mon-El was fired from Catco, he spent most of his time either in the DEO or looking for a job. Luckily, he was able to find one. It paid well, gave him enough for the things he needed the only thing he didn't like was how much time it took. Whenever he was working, he couldn't spend time with Kara, which was something he missed. True she continued to be his mentor, but he didn't see her very often, even when he was at the DEO. Even if he had the opportunity to see her, he would turn around and walk away, not knowing how he was going to tell her about the job he had gotten

One night, Mon-El arranged for them to meet at the alien bar he had discovered when he first arrived on Earth. She needed to loosen up a bit, and getting a few drinks was the perfect way to do that.

M'gann, the bartender, came up to their table and placed two drinks down.

"Aldebaran rum. Deadly to humans, but a refreshing cocktail for the two of you" she said

"Did-did you order this thing?" Kara asked Mon-El as she inspected the glass of alcoholic liquid

"Did I order this thing?" Mon-El asked

"No, it's from Giggles" the bartender said, motioning to a young alien with blue lines covering her pale head

"Oh, she's blue" Mon-El said as he waved to the smiley alien

"This is unbelievable" Kara exclaimed "That's the fourth round of drinks some girl has sent over"

Mon-El couldn't hear anything that Kara said as he looked at another alien sitting just a few tables over from them.

"Hey, hello? Can you stop flirt-drinking for one second?"

"Kay" he responded

"You have been been dodging me for days. You promised me we would take about a job"

 _Not this again.._ Mon-El thought as he groaned out loud

"Even if it's not Catco, you have to work." Kara said

"I've found work." he replied

"That's great!" Kara exclaimed "What is it?"

"Um... Various things, and odds... Odds and ends"

"At least let me train you" Kara pleaded "You have all these powers and you're not learning how to control them"

"I can control things" Mon-El protested

"That's dangerous! You have to know how to-" she was interrupted by the shattering of the glass in Mon-El's hand

"This was not the prime example of that" Mon-El said, motioning to the shattered glass on the table as Kara sighed "I'll make a trade with you. You drink this drink, and I will train with you"

"I don't think so..."

"You scared?" Mon-El said as Kara stares back at him sternly before taking the glass in her hand and drowning it down. "Oh my god! That was very quick. How do you feel?"

"Floaty" she answered as Mon-El offered her a high-five "But I'm not floating"

"No you're sitting" he responded as the pair erupted into fits of drunken laughter

"And ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You have to train with me now!" Kara exclaimed, a little louder than she should have" she says before groaning because of an upset stomach "Tomorrow"

"Anything you say" the Daxamite replies

"Woah. That hits you fast"

"I'm going to get us two more drinks" Mon-El said, getting up from his seat and walking over to the bar

"I'm going to clean up while you're gone" Kara said as she collected some of the broken glass shards

When Mon-El returned with several more drinks, the two of them talked. Or at least they tried to talk, most of their conversation was filled with laughing fits and drunken words which didn't have any meaning. Soon the night had ended, and the two of them returned home.

* * *

Mon-El slept soundly in his room at the DEO. He hoped that unlike his other nights at the DEO, he would get a good sleep to help with his hangover but that obviously didn't happen because as soon as the sun peeked through the windows in his room, Kara came rushing in.

"It's time to train!"

"What? No way. It's too early" Mon-El groaned as he threw his pillow over his head to drown out her voice

"Come on Mon-El get up. You owe it to me" she said as she pulled him out of his bed, literally, and dragged him to the training room.

The next thing Mon-El knew, he was being thrown into the door, which broke from its hinges and fell over.

"Okay... I slipped" Mon-El groaned

"Better. Again" Kara yelled from the other side of the room

"Yep. Okay" he said as he got back up.

Without a thought, he charged towards the Kryptonian, throwing a punch, which she gracefully dodged and used to throw him into the other wall. He smashed into the metal with a clang and groaned.

"Less better. Again" Kara commanded and the Daxamite rose to his feet and got into a fighting stance "Come on"

The Daxamite threw several punches, all of which Kara dodged. Mon-El caught hold of her shoulder

_Ha! I've got you now!_

But she turned around, sending him running into the wall as she ran up the wall and did a back flip off of it.

"Too hard?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Again" she said walking away.

Seeing an opportunity, he charged for her while her back was turned but somehow, she knew it was coming flying to the ceiling as he crashed into a pillar

"Okay" the Daxamite grunted "Is this because I got you drunk?"

"Let's never discuss that again" Kara said returning to the ground "You need a break?"

"Okay I accept your surrender" he joked

"Ha, ha. This is serious. You have to learn how to defend yourself"

"How often do are you planning on attacking me?"

"i'm training you. So that, one day, if you are so inclined, you can make a difference."

"And what if that's not me?"

"Sure it is" the Kryptonian said

Suddenly, the door swung open and Alex peeked her head into the room.

"Kara, hey... Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Mon-El took that as his sign to leave and so he did. He had to go to work anyways.

* * *

A couple days later, Mon-El was finally called in to do some 'real' work. He searched through National City until he found his target, Brian, a blue alien that didn't manage his money well. He had found Brian wearing a suit, so Mon-El supposed that he was on his way to work. Quickly, the Daxamite pulled the blue man into an alley and threw several punches at him.

"Hold it! Hey!" a females voice yelled behind him and he turned around

_Oh crap..._

Mon-El thought as he saw Kara with a look of disbelief and disappointment on her face.

"Mon-El?"

"Uh, okay, before you say anything, you should know that this gentleman here... Stand up Brian."

"Hi there" the blue alien waved weakly

"Brian here has a bad habit of not paying back his debts promptly."

"I do" the alien confessed

"And, if his bookie wants to pay me to help him improve his habits... I mean who am I to say no. right? I mean who's the victim here, really?" Mon-El explained

"Run along Brian" Kara said

"Yes ma'am" Brian said as he scurried his way out of the alley

"Are you kidding me? This is how you're using your powers? As muscle for hire?" Kara said

"It's a living" Mon-El stated but upon seeing Kara's face he changed his answer "A temporary living"

"You're supposed to help people. You cannot use your powers for money"

"Why? Don't you?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well that's a missed opportunity, because-"

"This goes against everything we stand for!" Kara objected strongly

"Um, everything you stand for... Look, I never said I wanted to save the world. Things in this world cost money, and if I can make a few bucks using my powers, why shouldn't I?"

"Okay, I get it"

"What?"

"No. Don't. You are so selfish"

"Okay" Mon-El said walking away

"I don't know what else I should have expected from a..." she paused

"From what? From a Daxamite?"

"I didn't say that"

"Yeah, but you were going to, Kara. Okay, I may have your powers but I don't have this... This innate desire to go leaping into trouble. But that doesn't make me a bad person, all right?"

"It kinda does"

"No! It doesn't! You're no saint, Kara Zor-El!"

"Excuse me?"

"You fly around, rescuing people, like you're just pure of heart. But that is crap. Because you love that attention. You love people loving you. You are not selfless"

"And you are no hero. I thought you could be, but I was wrong." she said

Mon-El saw the look on her face, the face of disappointment, the face that he didn't want to be the cause of and he immediately regretted everything that he had just said.

"Kara..." he called out for her but she was already up in the air, flying away from him.

* * *

The next several hours went by in a blur. All of Mon-El's memories of his and Kara's fight replayed in his mind. Somehow, he had ended up at the alien bar and had already drunk several glasses of alcoholic beverages as he tried to suppress the images that flashed in his mind.

"Thirsty?" a female voice, that he recognized to be Alex's, said from across the bar

"Not particularly. I've just found that drinking is the fastest way to get drunk. So..."

"The city could really use a hero right about now."

"Fighting rampaging features isn't on my resume"

"Oh, that's right. Kara told me. Uh, beating people up for money is though, right?"

"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you go believe in somebody else, Alex? Thanks"

"I don't believe in you, Mon-El." she said as she approached him stopping right next to him "i suspect you're a coward, and that you would run at the first sign of danger. My sister, she's the one who believes in you. That's why she's so upset with you all the time. She thinks you have potential. To make a difference, like she does. To be a hero."

There was a pause for a moment until Mon-El said

"I don't know how"

"You can start by standing up. Like the rest of us" Alex said before walking away and out of the bar.

_Oh hell. Now I really have to go don't I?_

Upon making his decision, Mon-El got up from his seat and ran his way to where he heard the attacks from the giant alien parasite was coming from. When he arrived at the scene, he saw the large hideous creature approach a business man who lay on the floor.

"Stop!" he yelled as the monster turned around and roared at him "I regret this already"

The Daxamite pulled a street pole out of the ground and threw it at the hideous monster, who swiftly smacked the piece of metal away before grabbing Mon-El and lifting him into the air.

"We are Parasite" it said before a mouth emerged from the one it already had, reaching out to Mon-El's flailing body.

_This is the moment that I'm going to die_

Suddenly, something started beeping and an explosion followed, causing the purple parasite to drop the Daxamite onto the cold, hard street. Mon-El got up to see a man in a full black body armour appear through the smoke

"Please tell me you're on my side" he said to him "Who are you?"

"Guardian" the man replied

Both Mon-El and Guardian fought Parasite out in the streets for as long as they could, but they knew that they didn't have much time until they wouldn't be able to fight any longer. The large monster lifted a car before chucking it across the street, directly toward a little girl. Without a second thought, Mon-El ran in the girls direction and caught the car just in time

"Get her out of here!" he yelled at a woman, who he assumed was the girls mother, as she pulled the child away from the fight.

Mon-El was just about to give up, he didn't think that he could fight any longer. Suddenly, a large gust of wind nearly knocked the Daxamite over and Kara stood in the middle of the street. He watched as she fought Parasite with bravery and courage until it exploded.

"Is he..." Mon-El said to Kara as she approached him and she nodded in response

"You showed up"

"Nobody's more surprised than me"

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

It was in that moment that Mon-El knew that he wanted to change, to become better, to become the person that Kara believed him to be.

"Both of you" Kara said as she looked over Mon-El's shoulder at the Guardian.

Mon-El stood back and watched as she and the Guardian exchanged a few words before he rode off into the night on his motorcycle. Kara then turned to Mon-El

"You did great."

"Thank you"

"Does that mean you're going to be a superhero?"

"I don't know. But I want to be better. I want to change" Mon-El replied

"I'm glad. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah" the Daxamite answered before Kara flew away and he began walking towards the DEO.

* * *

The next day, Mon-El did everything to become better and stay true to the promise that he had made to himself. He quit his 'job' and went out to look for jobs where he could use his talents for good. That night, Mon-El decided that he wanted to walk back to the DEO. Along his journey, he passed many people but he didn't look twice at them until he walked past a man, who was crouching on the cold, cement sidewalk. Feeling sympathetic towards the man, Mon-El retraced his steps and stopped in front of the man.

"Hey, can I help you? I'm trying to be better. So I'd love to help out" Mon-El said as he crouched down

Suddenly, the man sitting on the side walk took out a weapon and shocked him, causing the Daxamite to fall to the ground. The last thing that Mon-El remembered was being hauled into a vehicle and a female voice saying "Welcome to Cadmus"

* * *

**So that was it! How did you guys like it? I'm sorry that it isn't as long as the other chapters but I couldn't find any opportunities to write many of my own scenes in here. I'm going to be writing the fifth chapter of Mon-El vs Earth, but I'm not quite sure how long it will take me. Generally, I give myself a few days to write out a chapter, but it varies on the episode and the amount of content I wish to put into the chapters.**

**For any updates on this story or if you'd like to just interact with me, I do have a Twitter account Beckyl_121**

**Please comment and bookmark! I love hearing from you guys and I want to hear your opinions about my story so far...**

**Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's me again!**

**I'm trying really hard to get to the point where I can stay true to my plan of posting a new chapter each week based on the episode previously aired but since it takes a while to write these chapters, the plan might have to be delayed (Hopefully not by too much). I'll certainly try my best to post chapters quickly with the best quality that I can write.** **Anyway, without further a do, I give you chapter 5 of Mon-El vs Earth: Light in The Darkest Place.**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 5:The Darkest Place / Light in the Darkest Place**

_Where am I?_

Was the first thought that came to his mind when he woke up, trapped in a cage like a rabid animal. The last thing he recalled was being shoved into a van. They must have drugged him or knocked him out somehow before they arrive here, wherever here was, and threw him into the cell. Mon-El wondered who the woman from last night was, the one who said the last things he heard before getting knocked out.

 _What is Cadmus?_  he thought  _Why does it sound so familiar?_

From his experience with Kara, Mon-El thought it would be wise to ask questions instead of trying to break out.

"If you could just tell me why I'm here, I promise it would be a good conversation starter" Mon-El said to the guard, who watched his every move as he paced around the Daxamite's cell. "Okay I give up. What's your favourite baseball team? That's the one with the hoop and the tall guys bouncing the ball, right?"

_Or is that basketball? I never know the difference_

The guard stopped pacing and Mon-El saw a ring on his fourth finger of his left hand

"Oh. A courtship ring. You know, I've just learnt that there is a long-standing mating ritual here where if you like it, you should've put a ring on it. Clearly, you've been successful in the area. So... But from the looks of you, she can't be that pretty. What do you call ugly woman on this planet? Is it cats, no dogs"

"Don't think you're so important that I won't shoot you" the guard said, pulling a gun out and pointing it at him.

"Well that would be a relief from staring at your ugly face" Mon-El countered before running to the front of the cell and knocking the gun out of the guards hand and onto the floor at his feet. Quickly, Mon-El pulled the keys from the guards belt, unlocked the door and ran. He had made it so far, managing to unlock a gate with the keycard he stole from the guard before a woman and two henchmen dragged J'onn in front of him.

"Leaving so soon?" the woman asked

"J'onn!" the Daxamite exclaimed

"Mon-El. Get out of here!"

"If you want your friend to live, I suggest you don't listen to him and stand down."

"Don't listen to her. Run!" J'onn said but one of the henchmen punched him square in the face

"No! Okay. Okay" Mon-El said, surrendering himself to the woman and her goons

"Now that's a good choice" the woman said before taking him back to his cell.

* * *

It had been a few days, of him just sitting in his cell wondering what was going on in the world before something finally happened. The woman who had kidnapped J'onn earlier and had forced him to return to his cell had somehow contacted Kara as she stood in the room by his cell.

_Oh no this isn't good_

"Hello, Kryptonian." the woman said.

Kara must have found out who was calling her because the woman replied with "Got it in one. And do you know why we call ourselves that? Cadmus was the very first Greek hero."

_What was she talking about? What is 'Cadmus'?_

"I'm inviting you over. We already have a guest waiting for you. Your Daxamite friend." the woman said, looking over at the caged man "But if you tell anyone where you're headed, he dies. If you refuse to come, he dies. Come to me, Supergirl. But I should warn you. In the myths, Cadmus was really only famous for one thing. He killed monsters." the woman said before hanging up and walking out the door.

"Hey! Hey!" Mon-El yelled at the lady, but she simply ignored him and continued to walk out of the room.

* * *

It had only taken a matter of minutes before Mon-El heard a loud crash in the building.

She came

The crashing became louder and louder until suddenly, it stopped. It didn't take long for a few men to enter the room, dragging Kara's body before throwing her into the cage next to his.

"Supergirl! Supergirl!" he shouted but the Kyptonian was unconscious. There was nothing he could do but stare at her body, laying on the cold metal floor.

A few hours later, Mon-El was just about to let himself fall asleep when he heard groaning from his adjoining cell. Kara sat up and looked around, stopping at Mon-El.

"Mon-El" she sighed

"Are you okay?"Now I know how the bad guys feel when I pummel them. Yeah, I'm okay."

"They captured J'onn, too."

"That wasn't J'onn. Remember I once told you J'onn assumed the identity of a human? That's the human, Hank Henshaw. Only they enhanced him somehow."

"They tricked me." he muttered

_The bastards_

Kara groaned as she tried to break through the metal

"The bars are made from Nth metal from Tanager. They're unbreakable." Mon-El informed her "So, what is this place? Who are these people?"

"It's called Cadmus. It's run by scientists who want to wipe aliens off the face of the planet." she answered

"News just gets better by the second." he said under his breath "So what? I'm the, uh, the lucky first contestant?

"No No, they kidnapped you to get to me."

_What why? How could that work? What do you mean to get to you?_

But Mon-El's thoughts were interrupted by the woman walking into the room

_Once I get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is give that woman a good right hook into her evil face_

_"_ Super girl. I don't believe we've been introduced." the woman said.

Mon-El stood silently in his cell, watching the conversation unfold before him.

"I've seen you before in Lena Luthor's office. What were you doing there?" Kara asked through the bars of her cell

"I might ask you the same. I don't like the idea of you around my daughter." the woman replied.

"You're Lillian Luthor.

Lex and Lena's mother."

"I'm a lot of things. A doctor, a patriot, a mother-"

"A liar, a kidnapper, a killer. Does Lena know about Cadmus? Does she know who her mother really is?"

"And what are you to my daughter?"

"I'm a friend."

"I've heard that before. Years ago, Superman came to my son, Lex, and promised him the world. A new dawn for mankind. Lex believed him, poor thing. And then he watched as your kinsman infected this country with his propaganda, as his power became unchecked. And when Lex tried to take that power back, Superman convinced the world Lex was evil. My darling boy. My genius son. An actual Superman, behind bars for life. Because you and your kind will stop at nothing to poison the Earth."

"You're out of your mind."

"We'll agree to disagree."

"So, what am I doing here?"

"I need something from you. I need you to be human for a little while. I know from your fight with Red Tornado when you expel enough of your heat vision, you deplete the solar radiation in your cells, leaving you as helpless as any mere mortal. I've designed this helmet to absorb the radiation."

"You want me to solar flare? That's never gonna happen."

"I can't hurt you. But I can hurt him." the woman said, pulling out a gun and shooting Mon-El in the leg and he screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"No! Mon-El!" Kara exclaimed

"Now we've been studying your friend. He's powerful, but has a very bad lead allergy. Say you'll do it and I'll let him live. Or I could just put one in his heart right now." Lillian said pointing the gun at his chest

"No! Okay, okay! I'll do it. Stope" Kara said, giving in

_What?! No!_

"Please. Don't." Mon-El pleaded, he knew that whatever this evil woman wanted Kara to do, it wouldn't be good

"I'm not gonna let you die." Kara said to him before approaching the door of the cell "Give me the helmet."

Mon-El watched as the woman named Lillian Luthor, unlocked Kara's cage and placed the helmet on her head. Kara began solar flaring, shooting her heat vision into the helmet until she screamed in pain and fell to the floor from exhaustion.

"Thank you." Lillian said before slapping Kara across the face.

_The monster. She is worst by far, the worst monster I have ever encountered._

"Well. It worked. Take her." the woman ordered

"Supergirl! Supergirl!" Mon-El shouted as Lillian's henchmen dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Mon-El didn't want to imagine all the things that Lillian and her goons were doing to Kara at the moment. Watching her being tortured in pain like that, it was like Daxam's falling all over again. It had only been minutes since they took her but Mon-El almost reached the conclusion that they had killed her when the door swung open and Kara was thrown back into her cell.

Mon-El sighed in relief

"What did they do to you?"

"They took my blood."

"And?"

"And that was it."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm scared. Mon-El? If something happens, if If I don't get out of here, I need you to tell Alex something for me. I need you to tell her to just keep living her life on her own terms. Tell her I wasn't scared, okay?"

"Well, if I don't make it and you do, you're welcome to tell everyone I was scared out of my mind." he said and they shared a small laugh "I have to think, why me? Why am I the only one who survived Daxam? If I die in this cell, maybe I deserve to."

"You don't deserve to die. You deserve to survive. That Prince on Daxam sacrificed himself because he saw you were worth it." she reassured him

"Kara, about Daxam, there's... There's something I have to tell you." he said, he was about to confess when loud footsteps approached them and a man under a hood unlocked Kara's cell.

"Come with me." the man said

"Who are you?" Kara asked

"Kara. It's me." the man said pulling down his hood

"Jeremiah. I can't believe it." Kara exclaimed, hugging the man

"We have to move." Jeremiah replied, unlocking Mon-El's cell. His head hurt like crazy and he couldn't hold onto his consciousness any more. As soon as the gate swung open, the Daxamite fell to the floor, unconscious.

When he awoke, Jeremiah was pulling the lead bullet out of his leg as he screamed in pain, clutching Kara's hand.

_Really? I couldn't have woken up after the medical attention?_

"Thank you" was all Mon-El could say after the bullet had been removed.

Alarms blared loudly and red lights flashed everywhere throughout the entire building.

"Come on. We're out of time." Jeremiah said pulling the hood back over his head.

Mon-El got up from the bloodied chair and followed Kara and Jeremiah as they ran down several dark hallways.

"Go down this hallway. There's an escape at the end." Jeremiah ordered pointing into the distance

"No! I'm not leaving you. I'm not losing you again." Kara said,

"Kara, I'll be fine." Jeremiah said as he swiped a keycard across the reader, unlocking the gate and pushing Mon-El and Kara to the other side "Please. Just go. I'll slow them down. I've been here 15 years, I'll survive a little longer."

"If I leave you here, Alex will never forgive me." Kara said to Jeremiah through the metal bars

"Kara, if you die here, there will be no one to forgive."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now go. Go!" Jeremiah yelled and Kara directed her and Mon-El through the hallway

* * *

It took them quite some time of running but they had managed to reach the exit of Cadmus. They emerged onto the dark streets of National City.

"How are we going to get back to the DEO?"

"Can you run?" Kara asked him

As much as it would be nice to use his super speed to get to the DEO, a bullet had just been removed from Mon-El's leg and he didn't want to be put into any more pain.

"I doubt it" he asnwered

"I could carry you and fly us over."

"That would be embarrassing" he replied

"Yeah-"

"But I've already admit that I was scared enough to pee myself so this shouldn't hurt my self esteem to much" Mon-El finished

"Okay then" Kara said, picking the Daxamite up and flying through the sky and towards the DEO.

When they arrived, Kara helped Mon-El walk to his room and lay down on his bed. Before he knew it, his mind crashed and Mon-El fell asleep, exhausted from the events from the past week.

* * *

The next day, Mon-El barely got out of his bed but Kara had insisted that he come over to her apartment to 'hang out' with her, Winn, James and Alex.

Mon-El knocked on her door and in a matter of seconds it swung open.

"Mon-El! Come in!" Kara said as she opened the door wider so that he could get through with his crutches. "Feel free to sit on the couch" Kara said as she went into the kitchen

Taking Kara's offer, he plopped himself onto the soft furniture and propped his injured leg up on a nearby foot rest. Kara came back with a cold bag and placed it on his injured leg

"Ow. Ow" he exclaimed at the sudden cold temperature on his leg.

Suddenly, the door flew wide open as Winn, James and Alex walked through the door frame, carrying boxes food.

"Who's hungry?" Alex said

"Yes! Comfort food!" Kara exclaimed as she practically ran up to her sister

Mon-El watched the TV as a story of the 'Guardian' popped up onto the screen.

'Guardian has been cleared of all charges and hailed as a hero for assisting in the arrest of serial killer Phillip Karnowsky.'

"All right. I admit it. I was wrong about Guardian. I'm really glad he was there to help you, Alex." Kara said as they gathered around the television

"Well, I hate to say "I told you so," but-" James said

"You love to say "I told you so." Kara scoffed

"Hmm, I do." James admitted

"I still wanna know who's under that mask though."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll reveal himself soon enough." Alex said before heading back into the kitchen

_What was that all about?_

"Mmm?" Kara said as she offered Mon-El a pot sticker while sitting next to him on the couch

"Oh, yes. Thank you.

"It's good to be home."

"You didn't find our adjoining cells cozy?" Mon-El said making her chuckle.

"You were really brave, Mon-El."

"I told you I was scared."

"Well, you could still be scared while being brave.

Maybe there's a hero in you after all."

"Well, any, uh, any courage I do have, I learned it from you." he replied

"Kara! Hey, uh, Alex said that the oven's taking too long, she needs your help heating up another pizza." Winn interrupted as he approached the two of them

"Yup. A superhero's work is never done." Kara said as she gave the box of pot stickers to Mon-El before getting out of her seat to aid her sister.

Min-El's eyes followed Kara as she stood in the kitchen and talked to her sister. At some point in their conversation, Kara started laughing. There it was again, her laugh. To Mon-El it was one of the most beautiful sounds that he's ever heard. And her smile? Man, he could see that smile all day and never get tired of it.

"Is Kara mated to someone?"

"Say what?" James said as Winn let out a small laugh

"On Daxam, we had arranged marriages, chosen for you at birth. You reach a certain age, boom. You're latched to that person. Is that how it works here on Earth? Or-" Mon-El asked Winn and James, who had somehow appeared at his side.

"Uh, well, here on Earth, we call it getting hitched, not latched. And nowadays, you pretty much choose your own mate." Winn answered

"Has Kara chosen?" he asked, looking over at Kara once more.

"No, she has not. Why do you ask?"

"Just studying Earthly customs." Mon-El answered, but that was obviously not the reason why he was asking.

For the rest of the night, he couldn't stop sneaking glances at Kara. Hearing her laugh and seeing her smile brought a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest, something that he'd never experienced before... But for some reason, he liked it.

When he returned to the DEO, the Daxamite lay on his bed and stayed up thinking of ways that he could make Kara smile and laugh the way she did that night. He also wondered what that warm feeling inside of him was. Eventually, Mon-El had fallen asleep , dreaming about the blonde girl and her dazzling smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was really hard for me to write due to the amount of scenes which involved Mon-El, but I did it!**

**If you liked this chapter please comment and bookmark. Suggestions, correction or basically anything is acceptable.**

**Thank you! Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Okay, so I know I say this like all the time but you guys are the frickin' best! You guys are awesome! At the moment, I'm trying to upload a chapter for you guys everyday until I am finally on track for this story. It might take only this week, maybe more but expect a lot of chapter coming soon...**

**Before we get started on this chapter, I will tell you that due to the lack of scenes with Mon-El in 'Medusa', this chapter might be shorter than the others. As always though, I will try my best to add in any additional scenes that I can think of.**

**Without further ado, I give you chapter 6 of Mon-El vs. Earth!**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 6: Medusa / Medusa Made Me Do It**

Mon-El was working out when the small electronic device that Kara had given him lit up and starting ringing. Mon-El dropped the weights and he ran over to the ringing machine. It took him a couple tries but the Daxamite managed to press the right button and Kara's voice soon came from the device.

"Hey Mon-El"

"Hi"

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all. What is it? Is something wrong?"

"What? No. I just wanted to invite you to my Thanksgiving party at my apartment."

"A party? I'm in" Mon-El answered

"Great! Could you bring some stuffing, we kind of need it tonight"

_From my bed? Don't I need that to sleep. Oh well, whatever_

"Yeah sure, no problem"

"Awesome! I'll see you soon!" Kara said before the phone beeped, meaning that she had ended the call.

As soon as Kara hung up, Mon-El ran to his bed, tearing it open and spilling its contents onto the floor before picking it up and placing it into a bag. If Kara wanted stuffing, he was going to give her the most stuffing he could offer. Mon-El had heard of this 'Thanksgiving' and knew that it was a pretty big deal on Earth. So Mon-El jumped into the shower, which the Daxamite had learnt is the word people on Earth used to call the spout that cleaned his body with water, and changed into clothes that he deemed appropriate for the event.

Once he had changed into the dress shirt and red tie, he ran out of the DEO and to the first flower shop he found. Giving flowers to someone, he learnt, was a very polite and nice thing to do for someone. When Mon-El walked into the shop, he saw a bright bundle of yellow flowers. They reminded him of Kara, how bright and happy they looked. So he grabbed them and paid for them before rushing out of the store and to Kara's apartment, now carrying his bag of stuffing and the flowers he had just bought.

Mon-El practically flew up the stairs as he was running so fast. He hadn't seen Kara since a couple days ago when they went for a drink together and the Daxamite was eager to see his Kyptonian friend. When Mon-El arrived at Kara's door, he knocked and the door swung open.

"Jolly Thanksgiving!" he exclaimed

"Thanks! Thank you, and it's 'Happy Thanksgiving.'" Kara replied as she took the bag of stuffing from him

"Oh, right. Happy..."

_Jolly is for that holiday with the man in the red suit that gave out presents overnight. I have to remember that_

"What's this?" Kara asked looking into the bag

"Oh, that? You asked for stuffing. So I ripped open my mattress and pulled some out."

"Oh, uh, well, that's not quite what I meant."

Oh whoops

"Kara, is this your friend from Daxam you were telling me about?" a woman with blonde hair said as she approached them

"Yes! Um, this is my adopted mother..."

"Dr. Danvers! It is an honor and a privilege." Mon-El said as he shook her hand, another polite thing Mon-El had recently learnt on Earth

"Please, call me Eliza."

"Eliza. Well, Kara tells me that you're a brilliant scientist. That must be riveting. I have to hear about this science. What is science?" Mon-El asked as he gave the woman the flowers he had been carrying and walked off talking to Eliza about 'science'. Most of what Eliza had explained to him had been hard to grasp and understand but he was simply talking to her because he was Kara's mom. Making a good impression on her, would help him getting closer to Kara.

A few minutes later, everyone gathered around the table, which was covered with food, and sat in their seats.

"Kara, will you do us the donors?" Eliza asked

"Oh, yes. Okay. Okay. So, it is a Danvers family tradition that, before the meal, we go around and we say what we're thankful for, so..."

"Ah!" they all said in unison

"Whoever wants to go first..."

"I wanna go first." James said standing up "Kara, I for one would like to say how thankful I am to have such an understanding friend."

"Oh, he's right. You are so understanding." Winn interjected

"You are."

"No, she's not." Alex objected

"Yes, she is."

"No, she's not."

"Uh... Yeah, I just wanna... I just wanna say something. I'm also thankful for you, Kara, um... Because not only are you understanding, but you're also gracious." Mon-El said standing up from his seat, looking over at the blonde with the beautiful blue eyes that he couldn't stop dreaming about for the past week. "Out of everybody who could have found me in that pod, I'm the luckiest guy in the world that it was you."

"I'm just going to jump in and say there are so many things that I'm thankful , honestly, I don't think I've ever really felt this much like myself than right now, and so there's a reason for that reason... Well, that reason is..." Alex said

Suddenly, a blue portal thing appeared right above the table and everyone jumped back in surprise

"Does that normally happen on Thanksgiving?" Mon-El asked

After that weird scenario, everyone had actually really enjoyed the Thanksgiving meal that Kara had planned. Throughout the entire event, Mon-El tried to steal as many glances as he could at Kara. He couldn't stop thinking about her and that warm fuzzy feeling he got when he was around only grew stronger in his chest the more time he spent with her.

* * *

The next day passed in a blur, Mon-El hadn't been able to find a job since Kara lectured him about his last one. An experience that he didn't want to have ever again. As per usual after a long day, the Daxamite found himself in the alien bar.

The bartender slid his drink down the bar and he caught it taking a big gulp of the beverage

"Wow. You must be a regular here. So, are you looking for some company? I am very good company." a pretty alien said as she took a seat next to the Daxamite

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. And I actually am looking for company, but with someone else." Mon-El answered

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Mon-El said as he looked over the woman shoulder at a man who looked exactly like J'onn. Mon-El got up from his seat and followed the man outside

"J'onn!" the Daxamite called out as soon as he arrived outside.

The man removed his hood and turned around but the man who stood in front of Mon-El was not J'onn. Half of his face was a machine and the last time Mon-El saw J'onn, which was this morning, he did not have half of a robotic face. This must've been Hank Henshaw, the real one.

Hank swung at Mon-El hitting him many times with several punches and pushing him into a gate, which fell over, along with him. Mon-El got up to his feet and managed to hit Hank once but he was hit once again and this time, thrown into a dumpster. By the time Mon-El had removed himself from the now damaged dumpster, people were running out of the bar.

Mon-El ran into the bar

"Hey, what happened?" he asked one of the bartenders

"They're dead! All the aliens are dead!" she replied before running out of the bar.

Mon-El immediately, grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled the DEO. Within seconds, everyone was at the bar escorting him back to the DEO.

When they returned to the large building, they had placed him in the cell they had first put him in when he arrived on Earth.

"Is this really necessary?" Mon-El asked from inside his cell "I feel fine. I could do 1,000 push-ups one-handed."

"While that's very impressive, we can't risk you transmitting whatever you were exposed to in the bar to the rest of us." J'onn replied

"Which begs the question, what the hell was he exposed to?" Alex said

"Tell us what happened again." Kara said

"I already... I told you guys... I saw you. But not you, the real you, the original Hank Henshaw. I followed him outside, we fought and I lost. And then I heard the screams" he said pausing for a moment "If I hadn't followed him outside, I could have stopped this."

"The only reason you're still alive is because you chased Hank Henshaw outside." Kara replied

"I have never heard of a weapon, bio or otherwise, that can target only alien physiology. And that thing killed everything in that bar except human beings. I would like to bring my mother in to help analyze the crime scene. She specializes in astrobiology, I think she could really help." Alex said

"That's a good idea."

"Great, let's get going." Kara said, walking off

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You and I will remain quarantined here at the DEO until we can figure out exactly what sort of toxin we're dealing with."

"J'onn, this is Cadmus. I know it. They're planning something." Kara objected

"My alien sister is not leaving here until we figure out how Cadmus was able to target only aliens. It's better safe than sorry." Alex said and after she finished, everyone in the room knew that there was no changing her mind

* * *

Being quarantined in the DEO, Mon-El and Kara had nothing fun to do. At some point during their boredom, Kara had suggested that they play 'Monopoly', a popular game on Earth. They had gone through several rounds of it, Mon-El had bought many homes all over the piece of cardboard.

"Oh, crap." Kara said as she moved her piece

"Aw, sucks for you. My turn. I mean, please." Mon-El said. Kara rolled the die and moved Mon-El character across the board

"And you're in jail." she said jokingly

"That feels appropriate." he said looking around in his cell

"You'll be out of here soon enough. Both of us will. So don't pout." Kara replied as Mon-El made a little pouty face and she laughed.

"Hey, you don't, uh... You don't like me, do you?" Kara asked suddenly

"Of course I like you."

"No, I mean, like, you don't "like me" like me?"

"'Like you' like you?" Mon-El asked confused as to what she was asking him "Sorry, English is my second language."

"My mom, Eliza, she... She thought you were being extra nice to her on 's like a thing that boys on this planet 're nice to the moms of girls they have crushes on sometimes." Kara explained, although none of it had helped the poor Daxamite

"'Crush'? Sorry, I'm not following."

"You don't want to mate with me, do you?" Kara blurted out.

 _Crap she knows didn't she? Oh maybe she's just kidding... Just play it cool Mon-El._  the Daxamite told himself

"Um... I mean, have you seen the women that I've been attracting, earthlings and otherwise, since I've been on this planet?" he said as he chuckled

"Uh-huh, thank you for the clarification." Kara said.

Mon-El coughed and his chest began to hurt

This feeling in his chest, it isn't the warm feeling he usually got when he was around Kara. This time it hurt. Suddenly, everything began to go black as he collapsed

"Mon-El! Oh, Mon-El!"

"Automated voice: Warning! Containment breach." the security system said as Kara let herself into his cell

"Hey! Hey!" she yelled at him

"Warning! Containment breach." the system went on

"Hey! Hey! Stay with me! Stay with me!" Kara shouted holding Mon-El's limp and weak body

"Warning! Containment breach."

"Help!" Kara screwed was the last thing Mon-El heard before losing complete consciousness.

* * *

Mon-El woke up in one of the beds in the medical room and saw Kara sitting at his bedside. Even then, she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hey." he murmured

"Hey."

"Did you learn a new power where you can duplicate yourself? Because I'm seeing two of you and it's really cool." he said groggily

"No." she laughed, there is was again. Her laugh, the one that has haunted him for what felt like ages now "No, sorry. No new powers. Just... I think the double vision is all you."

"Oh, so I have a new power?"

"Yeah."

"Your Earth mother, Eliza, she thinks I'm dying. I might not have your hearing, but mine's pretty good."

"She's gonna find a cure." Kara reassured him

"It's okay. I've, uh... I've cheated death more times than anyone should." Mon-El replied as he sat up on the bed

"It's not okay, you shouldn't be dying. The only reason you are dying is because of my family."

"Eliza did her best." he said, not wanting Kara to look as upset as she did now

"No. Not her. My birth father created Medusa. He's the reason you are in so much pain, and he's the reason that I can't do anything about it."

"You know, you look beautiful, with the weight of all these worlds on your shoulder." he murmured quietly. Mon-El wasn't lying, Kara's hair formed around her face perfectly, and her eyes. Her eyes were so blue, they were dazzling, like bright blue stars. He could get lost in them forever

"You don't have to make me feel better." Kara said

Mon-El knew what he had to do. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to die letting himself not do the thing h wanted to do the most. So, he leaned in and kissed her. Her soft lips against his. In that moment, it was like the world had stopped, just for a little bit, before he pulled away and lay back down on the bed

"Yeah. Absolutely beautiful." he said before drifting back off to sleep, accepting the fact that he may never see Kara and her dazzling eyes ever again.

_At least I did it. I kissed Kara Zor-El._

* * *

When Mon-El woke up, he almost believed that he was gone. Dead and up in heaven.

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?" he asked as he looked around the room

"No. We were able to reverse engineer a cure from a living sample of the virus." Eliza said from his beside

"And when my mother says 'we', she really means 'she.'" Alex said "But Winn and I watched enthusiastically."

"While this is good news, it gets even better. The Medusa virus was so easily weaponized I was able to turn it against a common enemy, J'onn's White Martian blood cells." Eliza continued as J'onn walked into the room as healthy as a Green Martian could be

"J'onn!" Kara exclaimed "You look great!"

"I feel great. Thank you, Eliza." J'onn said

"My pleasure."

Mon-El sat up onto the side of his bed as Kara walked over to him

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah. Me, too. I don't know what you would have done without me." he replied which made them both chuckle

"So, are we gonna... Talk about what happened?"

"Yes. Yes, I want to hear all about how you chased that missile down." Mon-El said

"No, I mean, are we gonna talk about what happened between us while you were dying?" Kara corrected herself

"I... What? What happened? What did I do?"

"Uh... You drooled." Kara answered

"I... No." Mon-El laughed at the thought.

"You drooled all over yourself."

"That's bad. But, that, that was... That was it?"

"Yeah, that was it."

"Okay."

"Well, get some rest." Kara said before walking out of the room. Min-El's eyes followed her out and regretted the decision that he had just made.

_Maybe I can fix that. I'd just have to wait for the perfect moment._

* * *

**That's it! Okay, so I admit it. This chapter was actually pretty long. Anyways, I'm really surprised that I was able to write this so quickly. If I'm lucky, you guys will have many more chapters to come!**

**If you liked this chapter, please comment, kudos and bookmark. I really want to hear from you guys so please, send me suggestions or comments or your feelings about this story so far.**

**To get updates on this story, follow my Twitter account @Beckyl121**

**Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

**So I'm sorry about the last update! This chapter was taking forever for me to write and I'm super upset that I couldn't get it to you guys sooner. As much as I am glad to give you this chapter, I do have some bad news. The chapter that will be based on Luthors won't be uploaded until sometime this coming week but certainly not on Monday. My plan was to originally have written the 'Luthors' chapter and upload it before the new episode this upcoming Monday before the next episode but there is a very big chance that that will not happen due to lack of time to write and wanting to give you the best content I can. Anyways, I'm nearly a 100% sure though that this fanfic will be fully running on its original plan by next weeks episode but until then, I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of Mon-El vs. Earth.**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 7: Supergirl Lives / I Exist, Supergirl Lives**

Not long after the Medusa incident, Mon-El was able to find a job. A job that he in fact liked very much. It was his first day so he rushed out and got to work. He wasn't at the bar for long when someone said

"Excuse me? Oh, hi. Could I... Could I just please have a club soda?"

 _I recognize that voice anywhere._ He thought as he popped up from behind the bar to see Kara and her oh so adorable face

"Hey." he said

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Do you work here?"

"I do. Yeah, you know after the, um... Gosh, after the incident, they were a little short-staffed, so I took a job." he replied "Mmm-hmm. And you know, I like alcohol. I've been known to like alcohol. So I just really feel like this is gonna be a great job for me."

"Well, I'm glad someone's feeling like they fit in somewhere." she said

_Something's wrong._

"Oh, that's a sad sound? You wanna tell me what's going on? Huh? Come on, talk to me. I am a... a bartender now." he said as he poured her a glass of a bottle that he found earlier on the shelves

"I've just been feeling betwixt and between of late."

"Betwixt and between?"

"Yes. But, a story came across my desk today. A missing girl. I'm gonna find her." Kara said with determination

"Can I offer you some unsolicited advice?"

"Do I?"

"If you go looking for trouble... Trouble... Ye shall find."

"Thank you for the completely useless advice." she said taking a sip of her drink before spitting it back out "Mmm. That's not club soda."

"Yeah, what exactly is club soda?" Mon-El asked, picking up the drink and sniffing it "Not this." he said to himself, answering his own question.

The rest of the day went in a blur, people came in and went out. Half of the time, Mon-El was either pouring drinks or thinking of the blue eyed woman that had been haunting his thoughts lately, or sometimes he was doing both. By the time the bar closed, Mon-El was exhausted. Who knew pouring drinks would be such a hard task to do. When he arrived back to the DEO, his legs could barely hold him up and when he saw his bed, the Daxamite leaped for it and as soon as his head hit the soft pillow, the alien was out cold and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up, the sun peeking through the windows of his room. As he sat up on his bed, he realized how heavy his arms felt, probably because of all the pouring he did the day before. Mon-El hopped out of his bed and went to his dresser, pulling out his outfit for the day. He quickly changed into the grey sweater and dark jeans and placed the glasses, that Kara had given him, onto the brink of his nose. After finishing, the Daxamite ultimately decided to call the bar and take a day off. It seemed fair to him. He had worked really hard and he thought he deserved a break for a bit. Deciding to go exploring for a bit, Mon-El ran out of the room grabbing a coat along the way out.

Mon-El had visited many places in National City, including its multiple parks, shops and bars. But because it was still day time and he didn't want to waste the entire day drinking, he didn't stay long for any drinks. The alien was just about to head back to the DEO when he had remembered that Kara was still at work and it was nearly lunch. Without a second thought, Mon-El rushed to Catco and ran into the building, catching the elevator.

"You would not believe the size of those mutton chops, it was..." He was talking to one of the other elevator passengers when he walked out into Kara's office, passing by her. She was concentrated on the piece of paper in her hand.

Man, she looked so cute when she was concentrating like that

"Hey, Kara. Hey... Um... Wait..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I took the day off."

"It's your second day."

"Yeah, didn't wanna overdo it. So lunch?"

"No, actually, I'm working."

"Oh, great. I'll come with you."

"I... I don't think so." she replied

"Oh, come on! Come on, it'll be fun. You wanna find that missing girl, right? Hey, two heads are always better than one, right? Except on the planet Barvex, because they have two-headed cannibals."

"Fine. Fine. Yes. Just keep your mouth shut."

Yes! I mean, it's not lunch but it's something right?

"Have I told you about the first time..." Mon-El started saying but Kara didn't really listen to him or his fascinating story. So instead, they stood in silence until the pain walked out of the building.

* * *

Mon-El and Kara were walking to some sort of medicine building while Kara explained the situation. She had explained how this 'blood work' place was the only connection she had between the missing persons victims and so that it was the clue they would have to where they went.

If you asked him, Mon-El didn't want to go but Kara was Kara... She was going to go there either way.

They arrived at their destination and stepped into the small office. It didn't look very suspicious, honestly, it could have passed for any other hospital or clinic around. The two of them found a seat and Mon-El picked up a magazine from the basket next to his chair, flipping through the pages.

"Question, do you think I'm more of a Goofus, or more of a Gallant?"

"Goofus." Kara answered immediately

_Wow thanks Kara..._

"Well, well, well, well, well. Hello." a man said as he emerged from behind a door, wearing a long white coat.

"Hi." Kara said with a warm smile plastered on her face as they both stood from their seats

"Hello."

"They told me two strapping young millennials had dropped by, and here you are."

"Yes, we, uh, we work out a lot." he said awkwardly

"Yeah, we just wanted to, uh, get a better idea of what you do here before jumping in. We looked at your website, it just said you can make some quick cash." Kara explained with a much better story than his

"Yeah, and we're trying to save up for a trip to Paris city." he said

"It's just Paris." Kara muttered, correcting him from his mistake

"Paris."

"Well, we're running a clinical trial on a new-to-market supplement."

"Oh!"

"We're just looking to examine the effect of the supplement on base metabolic rates. So, all we need to do is some blood work, and we'll have you in and out, and off to Paris city in no time." the doctor said

"Sure" Mon-El said before Kara interrupted him

"Um, well, actually, we can't give blood. That is... That's against our religion."

"Yes. Yes, we are very religious. Very into our gods." Mon-El said hoping that this comment would cover up the last

"God." Kara corrected him

"One God. We are madly monotheistic." Mon-El replied quickly

_Why Earth is such a confusing planet?_

"Well, you both look young and healthy enough. Let's give it the old college try, shall we?" the doctor said as he lead the pair along a hallway and through a door, which lead to a large garage space. "How did you hear about our study? We have a recruiter, but she didn't tell me to expect anyone today."

"Well, actually, a friend of mine told us about it. It's weird, I haven't heard from her since she came here." Kara answered

"You, stand here." the doctor said to Kara pointing to a spot on the ground

"Okay."

"And you... Stand here." he said to Mon-El directing him to his spot

"Well, maybe you remember her. Izzy Williams?" Kara asked

"Yeah, she did come through here." the doctor said before pulling off a large tarp to show a large machine.

_I don't think that's used for blood work..._

"What is that?" Mon-El asked

The doctor pressed a couple buttons on a keypad and the machine whirred, blinding the Daxamite for a moment with the bright purple glow that came from it.

"You said you wanted to travel." the doctor said as his face morphed to show one of an alien.

_Oh damn it_

Two henchmen came up to them and grabbed them but the one who was supposed to be focused on Mon-El, lost his concentration and the Daxamite saw it as the perfect opportunity to punch him. Kara had already beaten the other henchman, but by the time they were done, the doctor had already escaping, running through the portal.

"Go back to the DEO." Kara ordered as she started removing her clothes to reveal her suit underneath it

_Do most people do that? Wear an entire outfit under their clothes?_

"I just..."

"Tell Alex what happened and make sure a strike team follows me. I'm going in there." she said throwing her clothes at him

"Right, um... We don't know what's on the other side." Mon-El said, catching her clothes and glasses

"Izzy's on the other side and that's all that matters." Kara said before running through the portal

"Wait, no..." Mon-El said but it was too late, she had already disappeared.

_Now I have to go after her don't I? Yeah I do... Damn it, why do I have to have feelings?_

Mon-El dropped the clothing that Kara had thrown to him and ran through the purple portal as well. It must have been perfect timing because when he arrived, an alien was pointing a gun and the caped girl. Quickly, Mon-El tackled it to the ground and punched it out.

"What're you doing here?"

"Uh, I thought you might need my help. Hey, you're bleeding." he said noticing the red liquid dripping down her hand

_That's not right_

"That is a red sun." Kara said pointing to the large red circle hovering in the sky, which casted a red glow on everything they saw

"Like on Krypton and Daxam."

"And we get our powers from the radiation of a yellow sun, so that means..."

"No powers."

"No powers." Kara repeated

"We need to get out of here." Mon-El said walking up to the portal but when he was only a foot away, it immediately closed "Well, now who's gonna help us?"

_Crap, we're really on their own now._

_Mon-El walked up to the keypad next to the machine and began to try to punch in some codes to get the portal to open._

"We have to get it to work. Nobody knows we're here!" Mon-El exclaimed

"That's why I told you to get my sister."

Mon-El was just about to lose it but luckily, he contained his anger

"You know what? It doesn't matter who's to blame. We just need to get back to Earth."

"Aliens brought those people to this planet, and we're gonna find out why and save them." Kara determinedly said

"Um, could you maybe just think about saving us for a second?"

"No one told you to come here. In fact, I specifically told you to not come."

"Okay, and let's say we do find them. The portal is closed."

"We'll figure something out." Kara said but they were interrupted by whirring in the distance

"What's that?"

"Sounds like a short-range shuttle. That's a troop transport. Where is it going?" he said

"It's probably headed there." Kara said motioning to a large scary looking building

"Yeah, so we're going..."

"After it." Kara finished his sentence

"No. No, No, No. We are going away from Murder Castle because we don't have our powers anymore." Mon-El objected. He didn't feel comfortable in letting himself walt right into a death trap

"And?" Kara said, already walking towards the building

"Right. All right." Mon-El said because for him, walking into a death trap with someone was better walking alone.

They had walked for what seemed like hours and Mon-El finally decided to start a conversation

"You know how on Earth they rate everything? One-star. This is a one-star." he said as they continued walking

"I used to love going to other planets with my parents. They'd take me to the pretty ones, though. Not like this. We'd spend solstices on Sedenach..."

"Oh, yeah. The Bismuth mountains?"

"Yeah. Yeah, they'd grow right underneath our feet."

"Yeah." he replied. He liked talking to Kara, a lot. He never felt like he could take to someone about anything until he met her.

"It's all those crystal staircases raising us up."

Took a girl there once. It's a great spot, you know..." he said with a step but something took hold of his foot. He looked down at the small contraption that hid his foot. "Uh, Kara?"

"What?" Kara said as she turned around to face him "Oh, come on, now you won't follow me?"

"Um, I can't. My leg is stuck." Mon-El replied

"What is this?" Kara said approaching him and crouching to the ground to examine the trap "What..."

Suddenly, both of them swivelled their heads around as a bullet ricocheted to reveal another alien pointing a gun in their direction. They put their hands up signalling surrender as Mon-El said

"This planet sucks."

* * *

The alien had taken them to his tent where they simply sat near a fire that was cooking the alien's dinner. They were tied or chained, so they could've run away but Mon-El knew that another not so friendly alien would just end up finding them and doing worse things to them.

"It's Thanagarian snarebeast. And we're the next course." Mon-El said looking at the little creature being cooked over the fire

"Jo Gunraf does not eat bipeds." the alien said

"So you speak English?" Mon-El said shocked

"Oh, yes. Jo dissected a human once."

"Of course he did." the Daxamite muttered

"Learned your tongue. Hideous pink thing."

"Eh, Jo... Jo, is it? We promise, we are not here to hurt you. We just... We want to help this girl." Kara said showing Jo a picture of Izzy.

Jo grabbed the piece of paper and looked at it before saying "They brought her through portal. They took her to the Red Fortress where they sell carbon forms like you. Sell them like animals."

"They've been kidnapping those people and selling them as slaves." Kara said

"Slaving is a big business on Maaldoria." Jo said

"Wait, this is Maaldoria?" Mon-El said

_Oh this isn't going to end well for any of us._

"You know where we are?" Kara asked him

"The locals call it Slavers' Moon. The royal family on Daxam used to buy their slaves here."

"I forgot they had slavery on Daxam." Kara said disapprovingly

"There were a lot of things there I didn't agree with. We have to leave."

"No."

"We have to."

"No, we have to find the people we came here for." Kara strongly objected

"No finding girl. Fortress bad. Many weapons. No way out. No way in..." Jo warned them

"There is one way." Kara said

Oh no. This isn't going to be good

The next thing Mon-El knows is that he's walking into the castle with Kara and several guards pointing guns at their backs

"We surrender." Kara said as they entered the main hall

Not long after their entrance, the doctor entered the room and escorted them down a long hallway. The place was huge. Much bigger than the DEO and definitely a lot more terrifying. Mon-El slowed down his pace to look around but the guard behind him growled and poked him with the end of his gun

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

"Hey."

"Okay, yes." Mon-El said as they were being pushed into their cell. "At least we got them right where we want them."

"Izzy? Are you Izzy Williams?" Kara asked a girl with blonde hair hiding in the corner

"Supergirl, you... you know who I am?" the girl asked as she stepped forward

"Your mother is looking for you." Kara assured her

"You know my mother?"

"Uh... A friend of mine is a reporter and... Your mother persuaded her to find out what happened to you. And she told me, that's why I'm here." Kara explained

"You can save us. You can just knock down the walls." the girl exclaimed with hope and relief

"You're gonna get us all home!" another boy said

"I can't. I don't have my powers on this planet. But I will help you. All of you. I promise." Kara said to the group of prisoners

"Supergirl in my cage again." a woman said from beyond the shield, separating them and the woman that stood in front of them

"Roulette?"

Who the heck is Roulette?

"We have got to stop meeting like this." the woman said "Well, if this isn't deja vu."

"Why are you here?"

"Yeah. Wait, who is this?" Mon-El stepped in

"I'm here because of you. You dismantled my club. I had nowhere else to go. So imagine my excitement when one of my fighters told me about Slavers' Moon. I jumped at the opportunity to help expand its market."

"You are treating this like... Like you're selling coffee! You are selling people!"Kara shouted

"I've taken human trafficking to the next level. These are prime specimens that can survive a lifetime of labor. They're good stock. And they'll sell for top dollar."

"It's blood money."

"Blood diamonds, actually. This planet's lousy with them. They're like dirt to these Maaldorians."

"Oh, man, I hate these guys."

The alien behind Roulette spoke a foreign language before Roulette continued talking.

"Good news, everybody. You've all been sold." Roulette said and everyone gasped, some cried. They were about to have their entire lives taken away from them.

"Okay, listen. I know that you're all scared. But we're going to find a way out of here. Don't worry."

"Psst!" Mon-El whispered to Kara

"Did you just 'Psst'?" Kara asked

"Yeah. Come here." he replied "So, we're stuck in the most dangerous planet in the galaxy. We don't have our powers, and you're optimistic how?"

"Because they need us to be." Kara answered simply

"See, this is what I've been telling you. Kara, you know, if you go looking for trouble, you will always find it. And you do. You're like the winner at it."

"That's what heroes do. They fight. They don't sit and hide in a bar because it's easier than getting involved."

"I'm not hiding, I'm being smart. It's a dangerous universe." he defended himself "And why do you have to be the one who saves everyone every time?"

"Because our worlds may have been destroyed, but we were spared for a reason."

"Ah, luck."

"I refuse to believe that. I believe you keep fighting... Whether you're stuck on another world, whether or not you have your powers, you never give in. That's the difference between you and me." Kara said to him

"It's time to go, Earthlings." the doctor said, lowering the shield but Kara stood between them and the humans behind her

"Move." the doctor ordered

"No." Kara said raising her arms, blocking them. the doctor motioned for the guards to attack her and that's what they did. They began to electrocute her with their guns as she screamed in pain and fell to the floor

"Hey, hey." Mon-El yelled. He couldn't stand watching them hurt her.

Kara got back up to her feet to block them once more.

_She sure is brave..._

"Move!" the doctor ordered again

"No." she answered but the guards shocked her once again

"Hit her again." and the guards continued to shock her. Kara's screams growing louder and louder.

It was the worst feeling he had ever heard. Her screams ringing in his ears as he watched them torture her

"Let's go!" Izzy said to the others as they all began to attack the guards

Once they had defeated them, Izzy pulled Kara up from the ground

"You didn't give up, so neither will we."

"Thank you. Let's get them in the cell." Kara said

"And you can stand right there." Mon-El said, quoting the doctor, as he motioned at the spot behind the shielded cell.

"Well, now what?" Izzy asked

"Now we get the hell out of here. Go, go." Kara answered as they ran from out of the room, looking for an exit.

* * *

They ran through several hallways before finally realizing that they were doing something right. Many guards had spotted them and began chasing them.

"Hey, give me that. Give me that. Go, go." as he took a man gave him a gun

One of the guards appeared and he shot him before running after the others

"Through here. Through here. Go, go, go. Move, move, move! Come on, we gotta hurry. Through here. This way. Come on, go, go. Hurry. Make it through. Come on. Let's go, let's go. Hurry, come on, come on." Kara was yelling to the rest of the group, guiding them to safety.

Mon-El had kept on shooting until one guard managed to shoot the gun out of his hands. The guard was ready to shoot him but then he pointed his gun at Kara.

Mon-El refused to let anyone hurt Kara so he stood up blocking Kara. The alien was on the verge of pulling the trigger but the alien from before stopped him and bowed to the Daxamite. Taking it as a once in lifetime opportunity, Mon-El stood up and ran with the others.

"Move, move! Come on, run! Go, go. Let's hurry." Kara shouted "What were you doing?"

But Mon-El ignored her comment as they continued running into another room. A group of people in black suits approached them and he instantly recognized them as DEO agents and saw Alex in the crowd.

"Hey, we know her."

"You found us?" Kara asked as her sister gave her a hug

"Always. We gotta hurry up. Winn's waiting for us." Alex said quickly as they ran along

"Wait. You brought Winn to space?" Kara asked surprised

Alex was about to answer her sisters question but they knew they only had seconds before they would all be caught. So they ran until they found the exit and even then they continued to run.

Finally, they had arrived at the portal as Winn stood there with his arms stretched out wide \

"Winn!" Kara yelled running

"Supergirl! Look, I'm a badass!" Winn yelled back

"Start the car! Start the car!" Mon-El shouted "Go, go, go, go, go."

"Go, go."

"Go."

"Come on."

"In the portal. Go. Go." he said to the remaining humans

Suddenly a blast came from behind Mon-El and Alex and they turned around

"Jo help carbon forms. Carbon forms get Jo off planet forever?" Jo asked

"Yes, yes, and carbon forms agree. Just go."

"Hello. Hello." Jo said nodding to the Daxamite and Alex

"Winn, that is a big spaceship. Go." Kara said looking at the gigantic air craft above them

"Oh..."

"Crap." Mon-El finished for Alex

"Supergirl! Please help!" Izzy screamed as an alien was dragging her away

"Izzy!" Kara yelled as she ran to the girl

"No, no, wait." Mon-El shouted.

"Let's hope this thing works." Alex said fidgeting with a tiny machine and then throwing it up into the air, creating a bright yellow explosion. Suddenly, Kara was flying once again and her powers had returned.

"What was that?"

"It's a yellow sun grenade. Little taste of home." Alex said as Kara tested out her returning powers by using her heat vision to break the ship

"Nice!"

The alien that was holding Izzy captive let her go and ran off as Kara directed her to the portal

"Let's go. Go, go, go! Go through." as the rest of them stepped through the portal.

As soon as kara passed through the portal she destroyed the keypad using her heat vision and frying its circuits.

"We did it." Mon-El exclaimed in joy as everyone applauded

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay." Kara said hugging Izzy and stepping back to her sister "Hey, thanks for the recharge."

"No, it was all this guy's idea." Alex pointed to J'onn

"I couldn't make the trip myself, so I thought I'd send a little sun along. Welcome home, Supergirl."

"Thanks, J'onn." Kara replied as she gave the man a hug as well.

"Earth smells funny. Always smell like this?" Jo said as they all erupted in laughter.

It had been a long day, so they all agreed to celebrate their victory another time and return home and get some rest. As he lay in his bed, Mon-El thought about things. Kara. Himself. And most importantly what he wanted to do with his life on Earth. Certainly, he didn't just want to be a bartender. He had heard a quote that said 'To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that's all'. He knew that Kara was living but he was not and Mon-El didn't want that anymore. It was in that moment that he made the most important decision of his life.

* * *

The next day, Mon-El had returned back to work as he tried to make up for the days he had missed due to being on Maaldoria. He hadn't seen Kara all day and had then decided to pay her a visit and tell her about his decision.

On the way to her apartment, Mon-El stopped at a store to pick up a bottle of what he was now sure was Club Soda, mainly due to the fact that it said 'Club Soda' on the label. After he paid for the beverage, he hastily made his way to Kara's apartment. When he reached her door, he knocked hoping that she was still awake. The door quickly swung open and there she stood, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hi." she said upon seeing him

"Club soda?" he replied

"I see, thank you." Kara said as she took the bottle from his hand

"I found it."

"You look cozy and comfortable." Mon-El said noticing her comfortable sleep wear

"Well, I am."

"So you still feeling betwixt and between?"

"No, no, I feel amazing."

"Good, good."

"So what brings you by?"

"Oh, you know, some shopping... A little evening stroll. No, I, um... There we are." he said as they sat on her couch and he pulled the edges of the blanket over his legs "I was wrong. That's what I wanted to..."

"About? Because the list of things you were wrong about is, is, it's long."

"Yes, long list. Um, I... About getting involved. And then I saw you with those people and... There wasn't much to inspire me on Daxam."

"What about the Prince? He wasn't worth admiring. But I wanna be. So that's the next thing. I've made a decision..."

"Sounds decisive."

"It's very decisive." Mon-El replied pausing for a moment "I wanna be a superhero."

"Say what?"

"Like you. With a name and an outfit, maybe a cape."

"You want the suit."

"No. No. I mean, yes. I want the suit, but no, no, I wanna... I wanna get my hands dirty, you know, like... I wanna do something."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"If you take this road, easy is over."

"Well, I don't want easy."

"Cape can get heavy sometime."

"I want a heavy cape." he replied, not taking any form objections an answer

"Come on."

"I wanna help you keep the world spinning. To prove that I was spared for a reason."

"You're gonna have to listen to me..."

_Oh yeah. That I will... Whatever it'll be worth it_

"Pfft. I will listen to you. I will, I will. This time I will." he said confidently

"Well, you got me something, it's funny. I got you something, too." Kara said

"You got me something?"

"Yes." Kara replied as she snatched a little brown bag, pulled out a magazine and handed it to Mon-El

"What's that? Wow! For me?" he said laughing at the gift

"Mmm-hmm!"

"My very own?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Can I ask why?"

"Yesterday, you were a little less Goofus, and a little more Gallant." Kara explained a wide smile on her face.

"You noticed? I'll take it." Mon-El said as they did what she called a 'fist bump'. Never in a lifetime, had Mon-El felt so at ease. Sitting next to the girl of his dreams, talking and eventually working together. Earth was just starting to feel like home now.

* * *

**That's it! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to write but I really liked it. To those of you who are wondering, I will be sticking with this fanfic for some time now and if I were to fall away, I would always let you guys know before hand.**

**Please comment, bookmark and kudos!**

**Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I once again wanted to say that I really appreciate all the support you guys give me and this fanfic. Thank you to all those of you who reviewed, followed, or favourited. You guys mean to the world to me and this story. I wanted to tell you that the next few chapters will be uploaded in the next week and that I'm nearly a 100% percent sure that the original plan will be in full swing by next weeks Supergirl episode.**

**Anyways, other than that, I'm pleased to give you guys chapter 7 of Mon-El vs. Earth.**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 8: We Can Be Heroes / I'm a Hero with a Broken Heart**

Like they had done before, Kara made sure to wake Mon-El up bright and early to begin training. The only difference now was that the Daxamite genuinely wanted to do it. They stood in front of a hovering ball

"You ready?" she asked

"Born ready." Mon-El answered her just before the tiny round machine started to fire lasers at them. The pair ran into the simulation as the tiny robot continued to fire lasers at them. They found a good spot and stopped to deflect the shots and Kara used her heat vision to destroy the small gadget.

"Impressive." he said and she simply looked at him with pride. Suddenly two cardboard cutouts popped out of nowhere, one of which was of J'onn and the Daxamite held in a laugh. "Wow, you really nailed Hank's disapproving non-smile." and that earned him a soft chuckle from his Kryptonian friend.

Suddenly, another simulation robot appeared and seeing as Kara didn't have the intention that she wasn't going to be the one to destroy the machine, Mon-El took it upon himself to destroy it.

He ran towards the tiny machine and leaped for it, using a cement block for an extra lift, and punched the circular object into the wall, smashing it into pieces.

_Oh yeah! That was awesome!_

"End simulation." Kara commanded the system

"Nailed it!" Mon-El said as he slid over the cement block before slipping and nearly falling to the ground

"Hey, careful."

"I'm okay."

"Uh... Mon-El?" Kara said pointing over the mans shoulder

"Yeah?" he said looking to what she was directed at and saw the headless cutout of a little girl "Mistakes were made. But it's our fewest cardboard fatalities yet."

"I think you're ready."

"Mmm-hmm." he replied

"I mean, you're dedicated. You punch really hard."

"Not as hard as you. Yet." he interrupted

"Ever." she objected

"Okay." he said

"But when you deflected that laser, you hit this girl." Kara continued

"Oh, the headless one, yeah."

"So, what is our number-one rule as heroes?" Kara asked, quizzing the Daxamite

"Protect the people."

"Yes."

"Are we clear on the whole protect-citizens-above-all else thing?"

"Yes. Clear. Super clear. Supergirl clear." he said.  _Oh god, someone shut me up already_  "I'm just kidding. No, seriously, we're 's do it again."

"Uh... Well, I think you might need to change." the Kryptonian said looking at his shirt.

"Oh..." Mon-El said as she followed the woman's gaze to his arm where there was a tear in his shirt

"I think it's time." she said as a wide smile spread across her face.

* * *

The next day, Mon-El and Kara didn't train for a long time because both of them had to go to work but Mon-El still enjoyed training. He couldn't wait to go on his first mission with Kara and be a hero. Mon-El didn't get an opportunity to fight crime that day but he found himself lucky when Winn called him and Kara to talk about the return of a dangerous criminal.

He, Kara, J'onn and Alex stood in the main hall as Winn provided the information on the big screen in front of them.

"Lady and gentlemen, the one, the only, Livewire. Who knows what havoc she will wreak when she resurfaces. Maybe she'll turn all her girlfriends evil again. I don't know! We're talking about full on rats in the attic here, people. Except the rats are electrified and the attic is on fire. Behold, ye mighty, and despair."

"Yes, yes. Yes! I am so ready to kick some non-cardboard crazy. Am I right? Let's do this! Let's do it!" Mon-El exclaimed as he gave Winn a high five.

"Hey, hey! This is serious." Kara said

"Very serious."

"Livewire is despicable. I mean, she never should have been in a human facility. All of the human parts of her are gone. She should have been here, where we could make sure that she didn't get out!" Kara said and she pulled the piece of a nearby computer off as Winn winces at the now broken technology. "Uh, what is that? A toy?"

"No, it's expensive." J'onn said

"Hey, hey, hey. We've got this. You've already defeated her twice. What's the big deal?" Mon-El said, trying to bring Kara some comfort

"The deal is that she brings death and destruction." J'onn said

"That's bad" Mon-El muttered to himself

"J'onn? Need you for a minute." Alex said entering the hall and grabbing the attention of the people in the room. J'onn walked over and they headed out of the room together as Mon-El, Kara and Winn huddled up

"How's she doing?" Kara asked but Winn only sighed in response, a way of saying that M'gann, the white martian that J'onn had taken into custody,'s condition was not great.

* * *

Later that day, Winn and Mon-El had spent hours making the Daxamite a suit that would not only look cool, but be good to fight in and hide his identity. But after hours of hard work, the suit had been made and just at the perfect time since Kara had just received word of Livewire's location.

"Let me come with you!" Mon-El yelled as he chased after Kara in the halls of the DEO

"Alright fine. You've graduated my kindergarten superhero class so might as well give you some experience in the real world." Kara replied hastily

"Yes!"

"But you have to listen to me. No matter what" Kara ordered and Mon-El simply nodded in response.

Soon, the pair of superheroes were off in their suits, one flying over the city as the other leaped from building to building until they arrived at their destination, the National City Police Department. Not wasting any time, they came in through the entrance as they faced a woman with white frizzy hair in a blue hospital suit.

"Give it up, Leslie. We've done this before, the same thing always happens. I win. You lose." Kara said to the woman

"I'm not Leslie." the woman said

Suddenly electricity buzzed behind them and they turned to face another man, who seemed to have the same abilities as not-Leslie

"Is that Leslie?" Mon-El asked Kara

"You protect the cops. I can handle these guys." Kara said to her partner

"What about you?" he asked, worried for the blonde

"Don't worry about me. Just help them." she answered.

Mon-El ran to the cops and pulled off a car door to use as a shield

"Stay back!" Mon-El yelled at the menace as a blast of electricity hit the door

"I'll see you in a minute." the guy said before travelling through the pipes

"Supergirl, behind you!" he yelled to the woman as the man appeared behind her and began to throw many punches towards her "Go with them. Go, go, go." he shouted to the police officers. "Let me help you!" he yelled to Kara as he watched her, being tied up by the strands of electricity around her wrists.

"No. Stay with the cops." she ordered but he knew he couldn't do what she asked of him as she was launched into nearby obstacles and the two electricity wielding people approached her.

"Screw it." he muttered to himself before running to the scene, throwing himself at the man and knocking him over.

An engine revved and suddenly, the Guardian appeared on his motorcycle. The man directed his electricity towards the Daxamite, who luckily deflected it using the car door as Kara broke free from her electrical bondage and tried to fry the pipes but the two criminals had already gotten away.

"They got away." Mon-El stated

"Yeah." Kara panted "I told you to stay with the cops."

"I'm sorry. Is he okay?" he said, looking over at the two men on the ground by a large van.

Together they rushed up to them and inspected each man, hoping that they weren't dead.

"Hey, you okay? You okay?" Mon-El asked the groaning police officer as Kara took off the helmet of the Guardian

"James?" She said under her breath, evidently shocked

_Oh no..._

Once he, Kara and James returned back to the DEO, Kara made sure of it that James was checked upon immediately. So they all gathered in the med bay as Alex examined him for injuries.

"So cool. I know I don't technically need a motorcycle, Jimmy, I am a very fast man, but I would very much like one. You know. Where would I... Where would I find a motorcycle? Is there a superhero discount? Is there some cash..." he said stopping himself from saying anything else as Kara walked into the room

_She doesn't look very happy_

"It's a cool suit." she said "Yours?" directing her question to Winn

"I was going to tell you."

"I told him to tell you last night." Winn said

"I told you both weeks ago." Alex cut in

"You all knew?" Kara remarked

"Um, I didn't. I thought James was a professionally handsome desk person." Mon-El defended himself as he patted James on the back, a little harder than he meant to, causing the man to nearly fall onto the table in front on him "Sorry."

"Um, Kara..." James said, clearing his throat "This is between us. Not them."

"Yeah, you're right. Can we have a minute, please?" Kara asked

"Yeah." Alex answered

"Oh, yes, yes." Mon-El muttered as he, Alex and Winn exited the room.

* * *

Mon-El didn't feel like sitting around at the DEO and decided that he needed a drink. So he changed out of his new suit and headed to the bar. The Daxamite had just walked out of the building when he heard Kara call out to him

"Hey... Hey, wait. We need to talk." she said as she ran up to catch to up, already changed out of her suit.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Mon-El asked as he stopped and turn to Kara

"I can't trust you." she declared

_Excuse me? What?_

"Me?" Mon-El asked shocked at the remark

"You were reckless. You left your post and because of you, someone got hurt." she explained

"I was trying to protect you."

_Couldn't you understand that?!_

"Yeah, but I don't need that, I need a partner who will listen to me. I told you, I said protect the people, above all else and... Why can't you just listen to me?"

"Because!"

"Why? Why are you working with me?" she demanded

"Because I should. Right? I have these powers, and I should use them." he answered

"That's not an answer. Do you like me?"

"Do I like... Uh, at the moment, that's a tough call." he said but honestly, it wasn't. He would like her or like-like her no matter what. Mon-El knew that he shouldn't have feelings for Kara and that the universe is telling them that they can't be together but somehow, he knew that no matter what, he would still like her.

"You kissed me when you were sick."

"Yeah, um, says you." he scoffed. The Daxamite was sure that he didn't want to bring up that moment at this time.

"Are you working with me because you like me?"

"I don't know what to tell you, okay? I want to work with you, Kara! And that is it! I'm sorry if that disappoints you." he exclaimed and the woman began to walk away "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Livewire and her soldiers because someone has to. And apparently I'm the only person in National City that appreciates how evil she actually is." she answered

"Well, let me come with you." he pleaded

"No! You've done enough superheroing today." she answered sternly, waving him off as she continued to walk away.

* * *

The next morning, Mon-El received a call from J'onn saying that they needed him about the Livewire case but the Daxamite was reluctant to go, considering his discussion with Kara last night. Ultimately, he decided that going was what's best and headed up to the main floor.

"Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?" he said running into the room

"Awkward silence." Winn muttered

"Roll the tape, Winn." J'onn said as the computer geek pressed a few buttons on his tablet and a video popped up onto the screen. showing Livewire being taken by the two people Mon-El and Kara had tried to defeat earlier in the week.

"Yeah. Now, I'm no jail break expert..." Winn started

"Livewire didn't escape. She was taken." J'onn said

"She was a victim. I was wrong." Kara said

"Don't beat yourself up." Mon-El said the the woman

"Agent Schott, have you had any luck tracking Livewire or the people who took her?" J'onn asked

"Not yet. I'm actually having some trouble delineating her energy from other wavelengths." Winn said, but to Mon-El it was unconvincing

"You keep working. Mon-El? You're on standby. Supergirl. I need you in the med bay." J'onn said to the group as he and Kara headed off to the med bay.

Then, Winn began to walk away as he dialled someone on his phone. Mon-El, being the curious person that he was, followed the short man around a corner, listening in on his conversation.

"Hey, you got a second?-Oh, pretty bleak. They're all worried 'cause I haven't found Livewire yet. Funny thing about that? I totally know where Livewire is.-Short answer, science. You wanna go catch her and show Supergirl exactly what we can do?" he said into his phone and laughed for a moment "Guardian for the win."

_He must be talking to Jimmy. I have to follow them. I have to prove to Kara that I'm worth her trust._

* * *

Mon-El waited until night fall to ask... or truly, he demanded that Winn give him the location of Livewire. Luckily, Winn didn't like the thought of being beaten so he had given the information about Livewire within minutes. As soon as Winn told him, Mon-El rushed out into the city to stop her. By the time he had arrived at the scene, James, as Guardian, was already there but he wouldn't let that stop him. He broke through the window and pushed the woman aside, taking down the man as well.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" a woman, who was strapped in a chair, asked.

_This must be the real Livewire. Well whoever this person is, they clothed their henchmen well if they were trying to copy her._

"I'm the other Superman. In training." Mon-El answered her question

"Your cosplay sucks."

"That's not nice."

"What are you doing here?" James asked, his voice altered by some sort of device

"Uh, the same thing as you, buddy."

"Did you know that most scientists experiment on themselves first?" a creepy man said before shooting yellow electricity in their direction, knocking them out cold.

When the two of them awoke, they were both handcuffed and sitting on the ground. Mon-El could still feel traces of electricity running through his body.

"You know what I love? Little boys who think they can do a better job than the woman who's an actual superhero. Pathetic!" Livewire said from her chair

"Nice." Mon-El muttered

"Can you break out of these cuffs?" James asked him.

Mon-El tried to break the cuffs but his focus was diverted to something else as electricity shocked him

"Ah! Oh! Bad, bad science man!" he exclaimed at the pain

"Oh, the cuffs. Fun, huh? Patent pending. It's funny 'cause Shark Tank turned them down. Said my valuation was too high." the scientist said as he turned to them and crouched to their eye level

"What do you want with us?" James asked

"And what's a Shark Tank?" Mon-El added. He legitimately wanted to know

"Well, it's clear that my current prototypes aren't strong enough. And I need upgraded models. That's where you two come in. Perfect specimens. Not sure how much power I'm going to need. I might have to drain our little battery completely to pull it off. But you two are worth it." the scientist explained

"We will never fight for you." James said obviously offended and angry at the evil man.

"You will." he replied "You, you might definitely die." he said to Livewire

"Leave her alone!" Mon-El said

"Oh, what do you care? She's a bad guy." the scientist said before flipping a switch causing the machine that Livewire was attached to, to somehow drain her of her electricity as the white haired woman screamed in pain

"That's enough! Come on!" Mon-El shouted at the scientist

"Stop!" James yelled but the scientist didn't, and Livewire continued to scream.

Suddenly, Kara came out of nowhere, pushing the scientist to the ground. She turned to the pair and broke their handcuffs using her heat vision.

"You two, go get them, I'll save Livewire." she commanded

"Got it." Mon-El said before running after the two henchmen.

Mon-El and James fought the henchmen for a long time before Kara stepped into the fight and they were truly able to beat the two criminals. He watched as Kara and Livewire exchanged words before Livewire put herself in the lights and left the scene.

"We can still catch her." James said as they approached her

"I will. But not today." Kara replied and that was that. There was no discussion needed and they all returned back home to get a good nights rest.

* * *

The next day, as much as he wanted to take a day off from work, he decided that he didn't want to lose yet another job so he got dressed and went to work. Yes, Mon-El was sore from the night before but he couldn't help but go back to the fight that he and Kara had the night before their fight with the scientist and his henchmen. Once his shift was completely over he ran to Kara's house, knowing what he had to do.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door but nobody answered he just had to assume that Kara was still at work. As much as he wanted to go back to the DEO and rest, what he had to tell Kara was important. Honestly, it was probably the most important thing that he would ever tell someone.

He didn't have to wait long as Kara turned the corner and saw Mon-El leaning against her door.

"Hi" she said to him as she approached him and her door

"Hey. Yeah, that's your door." Mon-El replied as he let her pass and unlock her door

"Come on in." Kara said as she opened the door for them

"Thanks."

"So, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah. Um... Just you, uh..." he said clearing his throat "You were right. I remember kissing you." he paused for a moment "Do you... Do you want to sit? I... I feel like..."

"Yeah, sure." she replied quietly

"I think we're gonna sit. That's a good idea. " he said joining her as they sat together at her table "I remember. I was sick and alone. And you were leaning over me. And you must have been sad. Or something because your eyes were insanely blue. I mean, they always are. But they were like comets. And I had never seen anyone so stunning, and I kissed you, and it was okay that I was... It was okay that I was going to die, because I'd gotten to kiss you. I, um... I saved you at the police station because... Because I care about you." he confessed looking into her eyes and there they were "Comets" he muttered quietly

"Mon-El..."

"I'm not here to change your mind. I get that... I get that you don't care about me."

"I do care about you." Kara said

"But not in the same way. That's... That's good, that's fine. It's okay. You know, just keep working with me. I've been honest about it, so let's just... Now we can ignore it, right? We can let it go. Let's put it behind us. Yeah?" he said, but Mon-El felt like his heart was being torn out of his chest.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, of course."

"Just keep being my partner."

"Of course. Thank you for being honest." Kara replied, still shocked at his confession

"Yeah, okay. Good. Good talk." he said, raising his hand for a high five, which Kara returned as she chuckled slightly.

He retreated his steps back to her door and opened it, but before stepping out, Mon-El turned to Kara, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen and said "I'll see you tomorrow, partner."

"Uh-huh." was simply her reply as Mon-El closed the door behind him and began walking back to the DEO.

As he walked, Mon-El could feel his eyes watering and the feeling that his heart had been ripped straight out from his chest and stomped all over. He and his heart was crushed. He knew that Kara didn't return the feelings that he had for her and he knew that it would hurt, but this... this pain was nearly unbearable. It hurt more than any punch. The water that was in his eyes began to trickle down his face until they dropped onto the cement at his feet. The water had continued to trickle down his face, even when he arrived at the DEO and Mon-El didn't have control over them. They just flowed down his face until he had no more water in his eyes to shed and he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Awwww... Poor Mon-El! :(**

**I really hope that you guys liked this chapter. This is one of my favourite episodes of Supergirl and I hope that I wrote it in a way that conveyed my emotions and Mon-El's emotions.**

**If you would like updates on this story or any other stories by me, I have a public twitter account that you can follow that I will always post on about announcements about this fancfiction. It is Beckyl121**

**Please leave comments, kudos, and bookmarks.**

**Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I didn't even realize how little of Mon-El there was in this chapter until I watched the episode again so I will guarantee that this chapter will be extremely short, even with my addition extra scenes.**

**I also wanted to tell you guys that this chapter, which is based is on 'The Martian Chronicles' and the chapter that I will write based on 'Luthors' will be uploaded this week but the chapter that will be based on 'Mr and Mrs. Mxyzptlk' will be uploaded on February 27th, hopefully before the new episode.**

**Anyways, I really hope that you guys like chapter 9 of Mon-El vs Earth.**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Martian Chronicles / The Chronicles of Moving On**

When Mon-El woke up the next morning, dried up tears could be seen on his pillow and shirt. It was a work day so Mon-El groggily got out of his bed and got dressed for work. Once the Daxamite was dressed, he began to walk to the bar. Once he arrived to work, he immediately began to wait tables and get the regulars their drinks with the constant sound of music and laughter. It had been hours of hard work and he was just beginning to forget the memories of the conversation he and Kara had a couple days ago until a very familiar blonde entered the bar.

Mon-El immediately jumped to make Kara her drink and slid it down to bar towards her

"Club soda on the rocks."

"Thank you. Uh, hey, Mon-El?" she said asking for his attention

"Yeah."

"So, I know things have been a little weird since that conversation we had the other night."

"Right." he said vividly remembering their conversation that night and the pain it caused him "You know, I've been talking to some of the regulars and apparently Earth males are only supposed to express their feelings about sports and, occasionally, monster trucks. So..."

"No, it was great that you were honest. That's actually a trait women like in men. But here's the thing, um, you were right. I'm not so sure we're a good match."

What are you talking about? We're great together. Mon-El thought but all that came out of his mouth was "Yeah. Yeah, no. I'm just glad we're on the same page, you know.

"I mean, I have my career in journalism that I just started out on. In the meantime, when I'm not being Supergirl, I really need to focus on that. And even if I did have time to date someone, I wouldn't date someone like... Someone who... Who... Who is..."

"An intergalactic bartender?"

"Yes!"

"Yes. Okay"

"No. It's... Because it's not your job. It's... It's the way you are."

_Ouch that hurt_

"I'm going to go over there now." he said trying to save himself from further emotional pain

"Okay." she muttered before finishing her drink and going to another seat to talk to a woman, Maggie Sawyer, he thought her name was.

All throughout her conversation with the police officer, Mon-El would sneak glances at the beautiful blonde and her blue eyes but eventually he knew that he couldn't spend the entire day moping about the Kryptonian, so he decided to focus. Focus on his job and everything other than the gorgeous blue eyed Kryptonian.

* * *

It had been a couple days since Mon-El and Kara's awkward exchange in the bar and the Daxamite actually thought that he was starting to move on. Although, he knew that Kara would somehow always have a hold on him, he had to find someone else. it was clear that Kara did not exchange his feelings for her and he had to respect that, even if it hurt.

After a long day of work, Mon-El walked back to the DEO, hoping to get some rest, but unfortunately, the Daxamite wasn't able to enter the facility.

That's not right. They would never lock the DEO... not unless.

"Oh god" he said "What's going on in there?! Kara, Winn, Alex you have to let me in!" he yelled as he smashed his fists against the building. "What am I supposed to do now?" he muttered to himself as he slid down the side of building, sitting on the cold cement floor.

Mon-El sat at the foot of the DEO for minutes, but to him, it felt like hours.

"Mike?" a feminine voice asked as he looked up to see Eve, James' assistant at Catco

"Eve, hi"

"Hi, what are you doing?" she asked curiously

"Oh nothing. I just needed to sit down for a bit" the Daxamite replied

"Well, it's getting late. Do you need a ride? My car's not too far from here"

"No thanks. I think I'll be okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure"

"Well... okay. I guess I'll see you then" Eve said before beginning to walk away. "Actually, Mike?" she asked retracing her steps to stand in front of him

"Yup?" Mon-El said looking up at the peppy blonde

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me?"

"Like right now?"

"Yeah. Or maybe lunch... tomorrow I mean" Eve said

Well, this is one way to get over Kara right?

"Um yeah sure. That would be great" Mon-El answered

"Great so it's a date"

"Yeah, guess it is."

"Meet me at Catco tomorrow at noon then?"

"Sure, I'll be there" Mon-El said

"Okay, bye now" Eve replied before finally walking off.

Mon-El didn't know how to feel, yes he had just accepted to go on a date with Eve, but it didn't feel right. Like he was somehow betraying himself. The Daxamite pushed those feelings aside and finally stood up.

I really could use a drink right now. The Daxamite thought and before he knew it, his feet were directing him to the closest bar that he could find.

The Daxamite had probably drank the bars entire supply of club soda but it didn't matter. The drinks were exactly what he needed as he talked to others in the bar. He played plenty of pool and had gone through many glasses before deciding to return back to the DEO, hoping that it was no longer locked.

Luckily, when he arrived at the large building, the door were no longer sealed and he entered the facility. He ran into the main hall, searching for Winn, who he found at his computer.

"What the hell happened?"

"Long story" Winn said

The Daxamite gave him a disapproving look, which Winn must have interpreted as 'I don't car show long it is' because the genius began telling the story "There was a dangerous White Martian that disguised itself as me and Alex and infiltrated the DEO so we had to put the building under lockdown and the fight took forever but we managed to kill it and now we're okay"

"Holy Rao" Mon-El muttered to himself. How could this have happened without him knowing. A part of him wanted to rush to Kara's apartment just to make sure that she was alright but he stopped himself. Moving on meant to stop encouraging the feelings he had for her, so he retained from leaving the DEO.

* * *

The next day, Mon-El didn't have to go to work so he decided to stay at the DEO until he had to go pick Eve up for lunch. Throughout the morning, Mon-El trained and explored the DEO until he headed off to Catco.

When Mike entered to building, he almost felt drawn to go see Kara but he forced himself to head over to Eve's desk. The assistant was tackling some files when Mon-El approached her.

"Hey Eve?" he said getting her attention

"Mike, hi! Is it noon already?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Are you ready for lunch?" he asked

"Yeah, lets go" Eve said, picking up her purse and following him out of the office. It had been silent for a few moment, which made the Daxamite very uncomfortable, so he began talking

"I couldn't even believe it. There's a thing called a Dunkaroo. Have you ever heard of this?"

"No. It's..." Eve began but Mon-El saw a flash of blonde pass him

"Kara!" he said to Kara as she passed him

"Mike... Eve!" she greeted, turning around to face them

"Hi."

"Hi. It's so funny, Mike, that you're here. I was going to call you later to talk about something, but... Um... Are you two headed somewhere?" Kara asked

"Lunch." Eve said

"Together?"

"Yep." he answered.  _Weird, is she acting weird or is it just me?_

"That's great. That's really great." Kara replied with a large smile plastered on her face

"Oh. Shoot! You know, I left my cell phone at my desk. I'll be right back." Eve said before running back into the office

"Sure."Mon-El "Hey, I heard what happened at the DEO. Is everything okay?" he asked as he pulled Kara to the side

"Oh, well, I've... I've never seen anything like it, but everyone's fine." she answered

"Good. Good. Good. All right."

"So, is that together, like on a date?" Kara asked curiously

Why are you asking? I mean, you evidently shot me down.

"Yeah. I mean, you rejected me. So it's time to move on, right?"

"Right. That was a pretty quick turnaround." Kara said laughing slightly

"Uh, yes. Yes, I guess that is true, um... Gotta swipe right till you find the one. Right?"

"As you should." he said as Kara began to walk away "Hey, you, uh... You said you wanted to talk about something? Or was it..."

"Um..." Kara said about to answer but was interrupted by Eve

"Ready!" the small blonde said waving her phone and running up to Mon-El's side

"It's... No, it's fine. You guys have a... a good date." Kara said almost forcefully as if she had to push herself to say those words

Weird. Mon-El thought before he and Eve walked out of the DEO and headed to a restaurant, that Mon-El forgot the name of, that Eve had picked for their lunch date.

* * *

The pair had found a seat in the restaurant fairly quickly and had both ordered their food. Him, getting a plate of spaghetti while Eve got a garden salad.

"So Mike, where do you work now? You know after..."

"I was fired from Catco?"

"Um... yeah"

"I actually found a job as a bartender."

"Oh. Which one?"

"You know, just one of the local ones."

"That's pretty neat."

"Yeah, Kara has really been helping me adjust since my move here"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's been super supportive and encouraging and she believes in me"

"Wow, Kara is a great friend isn't she?" Eve asked

"Definitely"

"So, um... when did you guys break up?" Eve asked

"Excuse me?" Mon-El asked, almost choking on his club soda

"When did you and Kara break up?"

"Um, we never dated actually."

"Uh-huh." Eve said unconvincingly

"Really, we were never in a relationship. Ever"

"You don't need to lie to me Mike. If you want to date me you really have to get over Kara, your ex-girlfriend"

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course" Mon-El answered

Can I really do that though? Get over Kara?

The rest of the date was practically ruined and by the time Mon-El had finished his meal, he wanted to run out of the restaurant and return to the DEO. The date was a complete disaster and both of them knew it. When Mon-El crashed onto his bed, he wanted to forget the entire day. His disastrous date with Eve, the fact that Kara pushed him down and the fact that the universe just didn't want him and Kara as a couple.

That night, Mon-El cried once again, letting his tears stain his pillow and shirt as he fell asleep, water still sliding down his face.

* * *

**So that's it! I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I couldn't really think of much to put into my original scenes and I really just wanted to get this chapter out to you guys as quickly as possible.**

**Once again, if you guys enjoyed this chapter, I upload updates about this story on my twitter account @Beckyl121**

**Please bookmark, comment, and kudos!**

**Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! So great news... We are now on track! From here on out new chapters will be uploaded by the following Monday of which the episode is based off of. If you guys don't like this plan please just PM me or review this story, stating your opinion.**

**I don't want to keep you any longer so please... I hope you enjoy chapter 10 of Mon-El vs. Earth.**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 10:Luthors Bad Day, Mon-El's Good Day**

It had been a few days since his awful date with Eve and for most of the pain that Mon-El got, he was soothed by a good glass of club soda or other alcoholic beverages. But today was one of his work days, which the Daxamite didn't mind at all since Kara and their friends were going to 'hang out' together at the bar. As Mon-El worked, the television played a story about Lillian Luthor, the evil woman that Mon-El recognized as his captor at Cadmus.

'The trial of Lillian Luthor continued today. Luthor, the suspected head of the anti-alien terrorist organization, Cadmus, has been charged with a host of crimes, including the use of a bio-weapon in an attempted extermination of all aliens in National City.'

"That woman is bad news." Mon-El said to Kara, who watched the screen intently

"Luthor claims that she is a victim..." the newscaster continued

"I hope once she's convicted, they, uh... They put her out on the town square for public shaming. On Daxam, it really seemed to cut back on recidivism." Mon-El said to Kara as he entered his side of the bar to prepare more drinks for the customers

"Uh, well, that kind of punishment actually went away a long time ago."

"That's too bad. Yeah, I haven't, uh... Haven't seen you in a while." he said behind the bar

"I've... I've been busy." the Kryptonian answered

"Yeah?"

"Just chasing bad guys." she chuckled "Uh, how are you? How's Eve?"

 _Terrible. I wish I could be with you. You're so much better than her._ He thought as he looked into her eyes but all he could say was

"Oh, great. Great, we are... We're great. Eve is great. Things are great."

"I'm so happy for you."

"More drinks for you guys?" the Daxamite offered

"Yeah, please, I would... We would love..."

"Yup. Um, yup." he said as he prepared more drinks for Kara and her friends, who had arrived not too long ago.

* * *

It didn't take him that long to prepare their drinks and walk up to their table with them on a tray.

"Drinks up!" he yelled over the loud background noises

"Hey!" Alex said

"Here we go, bubbly club soda for the lady." Mon-El said as he passed the glass to Kara

"Thank you."

"And for you, sir. Right." he said continuing to hand out their drinks "Hi." he said acknowledging the other Danvers sibling

"Hey, hi."

"What's up?"

"Um, well, I just wanted to let you know that Maggie and I are dating." Alex said rather enthusiastically

_As in girl and girl?_

"Oh, that was the thing. Okay. Okay, that's... Is that like a problem here on Earth or..."

"Well, on Earth, you know, not everybody supports ladies loving ladies." Alex explained

"Oh, on Daxam it's the more the merrier."

"Oh, okay." Mon-El heard her mutter

"Drinks for you guys? Awesome" he offered

"Yeah." Alex answered before the Daxamite scurried back behind the bar and made more drinks for his new group of friends. For most of the night, they had played many rounds of pool and had gone through many rounds of drinks but you wouldn't hear Mon-El complain. The more time they spent at the bar was more time he could sneak glances at Kara, who, under the dim light of the bar, looked as gorgeous as ever. It was nearly midnight before the group had left the bar and gone their separate ways and headed home. Mon-El wasn't finished his shift yet but he spent whatever time he had left thinking about the blonde that had been in his mind forever lately.

Even when he returned back to the DEO and laid in his bed, all he could think about was Kara and he could almost imagine what it would be like to be with her. They would laugh and smile all the time. She would come visit him at the bar and he would drop by during lunches at Catco during the day. And at night, they would be fighting off criminals together. The ultimate power couple.

But then reality would hit him that he couldn't get that life because Kara didn't like him, at least not like that. Mon-El could feel his eyes watering but he refused to let his tears fall. He had done enough crying for the past couple weeks and if he cried one more time, he might just break... Not that his heart hadn't already.

Instead of moping any longer, Mon-El climbed into his bed and slowly, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It had been a few days before Mon-El saw Kara again. He had heard what was happening to Lena, and he didn't blame Kara that she needed to figure out those things first, but he missed her. He missed training together and they hadn't gone out to protect the city that much recently.

So Mon-El was pretty pleased when he heart Kara training. As he walked down the staircase, he watched Kara beat the crap out of a cement block in the middle of the room

"That was good. Is there a technique to that or were you just giving it a swift kick in the caboose? Because if there's a technique, I wanna know it." he said as he made a kicking motion and chuckled "I've missed training with you."

"Yeah, I've just been..."

"Busy. I get it. Chasing bad guys. And with what's going on with Lena I'm sure it's... I'm sure it's extra busy."

"Are you going to tell me not to believe in her?"

"You believe in a lot of people that others don't."

"Oh, did you talk to James?"

What?

"No, I'm actually talking about myself. You know, you believing in me, it meant a lot."

"You're right. I have been cold. And distant." she apologized

"Mmm-hmm."

"And I'd like to apologize for that."

"Hey, I'm just glad to know that it's not me adjusting to Earth's chilly climate." he joked, laughing a little at his own joke

"I was mad at you, because I thought you were dating Eve."

_Wait what? Mad? Did I hear you right? Mad? Why mad?_

"Ah. "Were," as in past tense. Right? As in, she told you that the date didn't actually go well." he muttered

"Uh, she mentioned it." Kara replied

"Yeah. You know, I'm not super you know hip on earthly social cues, but why would you be mad if I was dating Eve?"

"I'm not mad." she scoffed

"You literally just said you were mad."

"No." she objected

"Two seconds ago, you said, 'I am mad about...'-"

"Yeah, I'm surprised." she exclaimed, interrupting him

"Oh, not mad, surprised."

"I'm surprised that... You'd just date someone else, when you were serious about me, because I mean if... How could you be serious if you did that?" Kara said

"If you don't like me, why do you... Why do you care?" Mon-El asked.  _Is this the universes way of saying that you maybe do have feelings for me?_  Mon-El thought hopefully. But he never got an answer to his question as Kara excused herself

"I'm gonna go check and see if they've found Lena." she said walking out of the room, leaving the Daxamite alone and awfully confused about what had just happened.

* * *

The next day after a long and busy day at the bar, Mon-El's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. When he looked at the screen, the Daxamite immediately pressed the answer button and held the device to his ear.

"Kara, hi"

"Hi"

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk..."

"Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?" he asked

"Oh um... I just don't think it's a conversation that we should have over the phone"

"Oh okay..." Mon-El replied, slightly confused as to what the Kryptonian was asking of him

"I'm at my apartment right now, maybe you can heard over here?"

"Like now?" he asked

"Yeah... yeah. Now would be great" Kara answered

"Of course. I'm on my way" he said

"See you soon" Kara said

"Bye" Mon-El said into the device before hanging up and running to Kara's apartment.

Even though it was a pretty long distance, Mon-El ran the entire length. Once he reached her door, he knocked and the door quickly swung open.

"Hi."

"Thanks for coming." Kara said widening the crack in the door to let him in

"Yeah, Yeah, I was, um, surprised you called after how you dashed out."

"Yes, I wanted to apologize for that. Because I should've answered your question." Kara replied

"Yeah, could've. Could've, should've, would've. It's a... That's a thing I heard at the bar. It's not..." he said

"Yes, but I don't want to do that anymore. With you. See, uh..." she said as she laughed her sweet laugh before she continued "I can be strong, and stand my ground when I'm protecting someone else, but when that someone is me... It's a lot harder. 'Cause I don't like being vulnerable. We're really different."

"Yeah. I'm, uh, super fun. And you're hyper-critical."

"More like, you're an arrogant dude-bro and I'm the personification of the American way."

"I'm sorry, and I'm arrogant?" Mon-El said, causing the pair to laugh a little

"That's not the point. It's just... Last year I thought I could have it all, and then I thought I couldn't. Then I had to pick. So, I chose being Supergirl over having a relationship." Kara said as she approached him "And then, you came along, and I thought you were... thoughtless and selfish. And I kept writing you off. And you kept proving me wrong. And I just got me thinking..." she said as she took off her glasses, exposing her pretty blue eyes "Maybe I can have it all."

Now they were so close to each other that he could see the sparkles in Kara's eyes and smell the perfume that she was wearing. It took everything in his power not to kiss her right then and there as his eyes travelled from her dazzling eyes to her pink lips and back.

"Hi." he whispered

"Hi." she whispered back before leaning in

_Holy Rao. This is actually happening! And this time, she wants me to do it!_

Their lips were mere centimetre apart before a bright blue light suddenly appeared in the middle of the room and they pulled apart.

_What the hell?! We so so close you couldn't have waited 2 more minutes?!_

The strange light moved around the room and stopped at her window. Suddenly, the blue light changed into a man with brown hair in a blazer and dress pants.

"Darling!" the man exclaimed

"Who the hell are you?" Kara asked,

"My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk. And Kara Zor-El, I love you" he said to the Kryptonian

_Wait what?! We literally just got together! This can't be happening!_

* * *

**So that's it! I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but like the previous episode/ chapter, Mon-El didn't have a big role in the episode and writing scenes that will go along with the story line is a lot harder than it seems. Anyways, I promise you that the next chapter, which is based on 'Mr & Mrs Mxyzpltk' will be MUCH longer and will be uploaded on Monday, February 27th. **

**If you want to get any announcements or updates on this story (or any of my stories). You can follow me on Twitter Beckyl121**

**If you liked this chapter please bookmark, comment and kudos!**

**Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys! I finally did it! I wrote this week's chapter! Thank you guys so much for all the support you've given me. It really means the world to me. Before I carry on with this chapter can I just say how much I loved 'Mr and Mrs Mxyzptlk'? Like OMG my little Karamel heart is still pounding.**

**I wanted to let you guys know that I will be adding a 'Previously on Mon-El vs. Earth...' to all my future chapters just so that you don't need to flip back to previous chapters to figure out what's going on.**

**Anyways, with that I present to you chapter 11 of Mon-El vs. Earth.**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mr & Mrs Mxyzptlk / Mr & Mrs Mxyzptlk? I Don't Think So**

Previously on Mon-El vs. Earth...

"Hi." he whispered

"Hi." she whispered back before leaning in

_Holy Rao. This is actually happening! And this time, she wants me to do it!_

Their lips were mere centimetre apart before a bright blue light suddenly appeared in the middle of the room and they pulled apart.

_What the hell?! We so so close you couldn't have waited 2 more minutes?!_

The strange light moved around the room and stopped at her window. Suddenly, the blue light changed into a man with brown hair in a blazer and dress pants.

"Darling!" the man exclaimed

"Who the hell are you?" Kara asked,

"My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk. And Kara Zor-El, I love you" he said to the Kryptonian

_Wait what?! We literally just got together! This can't be happening!_

* * *

"First, let's set the mood!" the imposter said "Candles!" and candles suddenly appeared

"Who are you?" Kara asked

"Then, music!" he said as classical music began to play by violinist

"What the hell?"

"Next, flowers!" as vases of roses appeared "And for the piece de resistance... The ring!" the strange man said kneeling before the Kryptonian with a shiny diamond ring "Kara, sweetie, it's like I said. I'm your one true love, your soulmate, your one true pairing as the kids say. My name is Mxyzptlk and I love you, Kara Zor-El."

_This is a bucket full of crap_

"Uh... Uh..."

"Tell me... Will you marry me?" Mxyzptlk asked the blonde and she answered with a small laugh "I can show you the world" he began to sing

I've had enough with this guy.

Mon-El grabbed the man by his collar, yanking him up to stand in front of him as the Daxamite held a firm grip on his shirt.

"Hey. I don't know how you got to this planet, but she's with me." Mon-El threatened as he pushed him away

"The other suitor! I didn't see you there, tall, dark and bland-some. You're barely there, let alone my romantic rival." and with that, Mon-El couldn't control his anger. So he swung a punch at him but somehow he had missed.

"No!" Kara shouted

"What..." Mon-El muttered, wondering where the ass disappeared off to.

"Invisible is a good look on you. Let's play to your strengths." Mxyzptlk said from behind him as he snapped his fingers.

The next thing Mon-El knew was that he stood in the middle of the DEO, with only a tank top and his boxers on. Mon-El couldn't move, he didn't know if it was Mxyzptlk or himself, not letting him walk out of the awkward situation.

"Mon-El?" a man's voice, Mon-El could only recognize as J'onn's, said

"Hey. Hey. I'm going to kill him." Mon-El vowed to himself.

_I really really really hate that guy..._

After several moments of simply standing there, completely exposed, Mon-El walked to his room and got changed. He was determined to get rid of this imp, and as quickly as possible. The man ruined he and Kara's moment. It was all going right until he had showed up. Once the Daxamite had gotten changed, he rushed back upstairs to meet with Kara, who had rushed over to the DEO after Mxyzptlk had talked to her.

"You've just been visited by a Fifth Dimensional being." J'onn told the pair

"Wait, you've seen one of these things before?" Kara asked

"Not here on Earth. On Mars, one of them moved the Xan'Xie Mountains halfway across the planet during the Zook Uprising. Fifth Dimensional life forms possess the ability to warp our reality to their own whims. Abilities that would appear, to all intents and purposes, to be magic." J'onn explained

"On Daxam we had a zero tolerance policy for those creatures."

"You had them on Daxam?" Kara said shocked

"Yeah. And those guys knew how to party, but they're dangerous. Very dangerous." he replied

"Agent Schott, scan the archives for anything resembling Fifth Dimensional incursions here on Earth." the older man told Winn, who, as per usual, sat in front of the computer

"Close Encounters of the Fifth Kind. You got it. Oh, hey. J'onn. We're ready to send your message to Mars whenever you are." Winn replied

"What message?"

"On Earth it's customary to send messages on Valentine's Day. We had a similar custom on Mars."

"It's too bad you can't call her." Kara said

"We Martians are a psychic people. All our communication was through thought. But when we had something really important to say, we would often write it down. On some planets, to write something is to truly say it."

"I'm sure M'gann will be very happy to hear from you." Kara reassured him

"Thank you." J'onn said before walking away

"Hey. So, this Day of Valentine, is that something we're supposed to..." Mon-El asked curious as to what the commotion was about for this holiday.

"Maybe we should talk in private..." Kara said as she dragged him away from the busy hall

"Okay, private. This is good." he muttered

"So, you and me..." she said as they both chuckled giddily at the thought "Um, there was something happening between us before Mxyzptlk showed up."

"Mmm-hmm."

Yes it was going to be the best moment of my life.

"And I really, really want to get back to that." she said giggling a little

"Oh, yeah. Me, too..."

"But first, I have to get rid of him."

"I mean, of all the girls in all the galaxies, that the little imp had to pick you to pursue you as his mate..." Mon-El said

"But don't worry. Because before you know it, he's going to be back in his dimension, and you and I, we can celebrate "The Day of the Valentine" together. I promise." she reassured him and somehow Mon-El knew that things would work out for them... or at least he hoped they would

* * *

The next day, Mon-El had to go to work which didn't make sense to him since it was the Day of the Valentine and everyone should be out celebrating and get the day off. Knowing that more responsibilities were now on him since M'gann had left for more didn't help his case either, but he was able to discuss with his manager and shorten his work hours that day.

Once he had finished his quota, he ran out the door and headed for the DEO. Upon his arrival Winn, J'onn and Kara were standing in front of the large screen discussing something. Although Mon-El wasn't able to catch their entire conversation, the Daxamite was able to hear Winn.

"Uh, yes. Actually, lots. If you just take from it what you will, but between genies, djinn and leprechauns, I mean, humans have been documenting contact with reality-bending creatures for centuries."

"And how did they slay them?" he said as he jumped into the conversation "On Daxam, we crush them."

"What? No. Absolutely not." Kara strongly objected

"We learned the hard way that the only way to deal with them was to kill them quickly. Let me... Let me take care of him." the Daxamite replied

"No! No. We don't kill." she said stepping forward to face him

"I'm not going to let some imp stalk you and live."

"I can take care of myself, Mon-El. Let me handle it." Kara said and even though Mon-El wanted to object at her demand, he knew that there was no more discussion to be had on the matter.

"Oh, hey. So we're going to go non-lethal?" Winn asked them

"Yes." she said as he said "No"

"The DEO has some recovered alien artifacts in a sub-basement storeroom. Maybe one of them can send Mxyzptlk back to the Fifth Dimension, or at least suppress his powers." J'onn said

"I'll have them brought up." Winn replied to his boss

"Good." he said walking off, Kara closely followed him

"Fifth Dimension..." Mon-El muttered to himself.

* * *

Mon-El had been in his room for hours, thinking of a way to get rid of the imp that was making a move on his girl. It frustrated him that everything to the imp could get anything he wanted, maybe even Kara... The Daxamite had what people told him was a 'lightbulb moment' before Winn vigorously swung the door open.

"I need you" he said through exasperated breaths

"What's wrong?" Mon-El asked jumping to his feet

"Parasite... He's... He's back" Winn said

As soon as Winn uttered the monsters name, Mon-El ran out the door and into the city. He couldn't let that purple predator destroy his new home.

It didn't take too long to find Parasite. The smoke and blaring alarms were a big help as he leaped the rood of buildings until he reached the scene. When he stood on the roof of the final roof he saw a blonde standing in the middle of the street, Kara, as she fought the monster but the towering creature swept her to the side, causing her to crash into a parked car. That was the final straw, he had seen the Kryptonian be hurt way too many times and he was sick of it. He leaped from the roof and landed on the road in front of the purple alien.

"Remember me?" he said before charging at the monster.

He thought he might have a chance at putting the alien down but he was so wrong as the alien picked him up by the neck and threw him into something. Something with glass as he heard it shattered at the impact. He groaned as the contact he had with the ground but quickly got back up on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked with concern

"I was going to ask you the same question." he replied

Parasite let out a loud growl and the two of them were ready to begin fighting the monster but they were interrupted by a large whooshing sound from above. They looked up in the sky as a man, with a red cape like Kara's, flew above them.

_This must be Kara's cousin, the one she was sent to protect but never got the chance to. The one who had turned into a superhero like Kara_

"Look! Up in the sky!"

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's..."

"Superman?" Kara asked

"Not quite." the caped man said as he turned around.

_Come on! This guy?! Take a hint buddy!_

"Mxy? Are you serious?"

"Thought you could use a little extra help, Supey-Baby." he replied

"Um, hello. I was helping her so..." Mon-El interjected

"You? That's a laugh. You're lucky I flew in when I did, Supergirl. I mean, do you think this fraud could have helped you save the day? What superpower? I guess he could have leaped over Parasite like a gazelle."

 _Excuse me? A gazelle?_ Mon-El thought, offended by the word play used by the imp.

"Hey, that's..." Kara was about to say but Mon-El interrupted to defend himself

"Oh, would you like to see my superpower? 'Cause I will just rip you apart with my bare hands right here if you're interested in that." he threatened

"Okay. Alright" Kara said holding him back from punching the guy out

"Spoken like a true Daxamite. You're nothing but a thug. I mean, this goddess, she requires a man who's equal in her powers and wits. Who can come to her aid when villains suddenly pop up."

"Wait... Parasite... This was all you?" Kara said shocked

"Don't you... Don't you see what he's doing here? He's creating havoc so that he can play the hero and then impress you." Mon-El said trying to reason with the Kryptonian

"What's wrong with that? She's been slumming it with you for so long, she doesn't realize what's out there." Mxy said

"Why don't you just say your name backwards, buddy, and just zap back to wherever you came from, okay?" Mon-El threatened

"Wait, that's how you send him away?" Kara said as Mxyzptlk gives him a 'you're screwed look' from over Kara's shoulder. That was it. Mon-El was going to kill this guy right then and there.

"Don't you even... You have a rat face." Mon-El yelled at Mxy

"What is wrong... Stop. Stop. Enough. Mon-El, get out of here. Go." Kara said shoving him off and pointing down the street as Mxy jokingly copied

"Me? What about him?" Mon-El objected, looking between Kara and Mxyzptlk.

"I told you I was handling this, now go." Kara ordered

"Fine." he muttered as he walked away. He didn't want to leave Kara alone with that pest, but he didn't have the energy to argue with Kara at the moment.

In that moment, Mon-El felt betrayed like he had already lost the trust that he had worked so hard to earn. Gone. Just like that because of some crazy love-struck alien. He hated that Mxyzptlk had already taken what he had just gotten. The girl of his dreams.

Mon-El didn't have anywhere else to go so he returned to the DEO until Kara returned not too long after.

When, the Daxmite saw her walk into the building, he was certain that he was going to give her an ear full.

"Hey. I cannot believe you sided with that fast-talking, nefarious twerp." he said following her throughout the DEO

"I did not side with him."

"You sent me away so you could have private time with your stalker!" he objected.

"I sent him away so that he didn't snap you off to Siberia, and plus, you were being out of control!" she exclaimed. turning away and walking

"Oh... I'm sorry that I was busy, uh, defending your honour." he said

How could you not see that?

"I'm not some damsel in distress. I'm Supergirl! I can defend myself, and more importantly, I told you I was handling it." she said as she turned back to him and approached before turning around and walking away again.

"Well, Kara, sometimes you're not a good judge of what you can handle. So... There it is."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you didn't tell me that the secret to getting Mxy off Earth was to get him to say his name backwards, because you didn't think I could handle it?"

"No, I didn't tell you that because it never works! First of all, it's hard enough to say it forward, and second of all, that guy is a motor-mouth, but he's not stupid."

"You should have told me." she said before walking off... again.

"You are so hard on me, Kara. Okay, but why not him? I mean, that guy... Hey, hey!" he exclaimed as he followed behind her

"What? God!"

"He conjured up a supervillain and set it loose on National City. Did you give him an earful? No... No, no, no. Because Mxy snaps his fingers, and there's flowers in your loft. And he snaps his fingers, and you're in, you're in, you're in Vera Wang..." he exclaimed, letting his emotions get the best of him

"Oh, my God!" she said as she chuckled

"What?"

"You're jealous."

"I'm... That is ridiculous." the Daxamite replied

"Oh, is it?"

"You know what, Kara? I knew you that you were a little full of yourself, like, a little bit."

"Full of myself?"

"But this is off the charts..."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked him

"I'm not jealous. Okay? I'm angry, because you have an unfair double standard." he said

Yeah. You're right, I don't hold you and Mxy to the same standard, because I expect bad behavior from him, but from you, I expect much, much better." she said and walked off as if that was the end of their conversation

_No way is that how this is going to end._

"Oh. No, no, no..."

"What?" she almost screeched

"You do not get to turn this around on me. Because I'm the one in this situation, at this moment... Good to see you, Dana." he said as he waved at the assistant "that is supposed to be mad."

"You know what? I thought you changed. I really did, but you are still the same macho..."

"Oh, here it is. Say it!"

"Egotistical..."

"Daxamite?" he finished for her

"Yes!"

"He's a Daxamite!" he exclaimed as if it was a new revelation

"As you've always been." she shouted

"Mmm-hmm."

"This was a mistake, you and me." she said motioning between them

"Agreed."

"We shouldn't have..." she continued

"Nope."

"Good."

_Now that that was out of the way..._

"So, are you going to kill the imp?" he asked calmly

"No." she said, walking off for the final time.

* * *

Mon-El needed to let off some steam from his fight with Kara and was about to go to the training room when he saw Winn standing by himself with a lot of what seemed like weapon cases.

"Hey, pal. How's it going?" Mon-El said as he walked into the room

"Oh, you know. Believe it or not, I'm having a girl issue." Winn said pointing to his phone

"Good timing." the Daxamite muttered

"Hey. Hey, you're great with girls. They throw themselves at you left and right."

"Yeah. Not all of them."

"Aw, come on, hit me. I need, like, a relationship pearl. Come on." Winn said urging him to give him some advice

"Yeah. Uh... Things were a lot easier on Daxam, when I objectified women and didn't care about anyone." he said, not really trying to give him advice but just get his feelings out in the open.

"So... Okay. I feel you. Caring is, like, the kiss of death." Winn muttered

"What is in these?" Mon-El asked, motioning to the black cases laid out on the desk in front of him

"Oh! Only the coolest alien artifacts ever. Ah! We look with our eyes, okay?" Winn answered, swiping Mon-El's hand away. "See? Now, I know that the "E" in DEO stands for, like, 'Extra-Normal,' but this... I did not know we had stuff like this, dude." he said opening one of the cases to show, a small blue glowing object

Suddenly, Mon-El remembered what J'onn had said earlier about gadgets that the DEO had collected and could be used against aliens. Aliens such as the imposter that had recently landed on Earth.

"What would this do to the imp?"

"I have almost no Earthly idea, but it tested off the charts on Fifth Dimensional energy. Now, the spectrometer needs to update before I can do anything else. It's going to take, like, six hours, so..." Winn said, but suddenly, his phone went off and he checked it before continuing "Oh... So, meanwhile, I'm going to go be brave, and go to Valentine's Day dinner with, uh, that girl."

"Godspeed." Mon-El said as Winn walked out of the room

"Yeah." was the human's final word before completely exiting the room.

As soon as the genius had left, Mon-El thought of an idea. Yes, it was probably going to get him in trouble, but he was going to do whatever it took to get rid of Mxyzptlk and his obsession for Kara. Without a second thought, Mon-El grabbed the small device from the case and shoved it into his pocket before walking out of the room, leaving the empty case behind.

* * *

Mon-El didn't want to wait to face Mxyzptlk, so he wandered outside until he arrived at the bar which, to him, was far enough from the DEO to call out to the imp

"Mxyzptlk! Show yourself, you smug, grand-standing dandy." he yelled into the night

"Oh, bummer sticks. It's just you." the imp said as he appeared on top of a dumpster

"I've come to challenge you, Mxyzptlk." Mon-El declared

"A Daxamite duel? I never had one of those before. For Kara's hand?"

"Yes." Mon-El answered

"To the death?"

"Yes." the Daxamite repeated

"I accept."

"Good. But first..."

"Buddy. If we're going to take part in a proper duel, we're gonna do it like the gentlemen that we are." Mxyzptlk interrupted as he snapped his fingers as they somehow teleported

"What the..." Mon-El said, looking at himself and the horrible clothes that he wore.

"How do you like the duds, Monsieur Hamilton? I'm a Burr man, myself. He gets a bad rap, but let's be honest, he was the one who knew his way around a pistol. Pistols at dawn! So revolutionary. I love it." Mxyzptlk said as he pulled two guns from a box at his side and handing one to the Daxamite

"So if I shoot you with this, you'll die?" Mon-El asked

"That is generally how these things work, yes. But don't throw away your shot, because you'll only get one."

"I only need one." Mon-El said before pulling the trigger at the imp but only smoke came out from the end. Mxyzptlk's hand came up to his chest as he gasped but only erupted into laughter moments later and backhanding Mon-El in the face, causing him to fall onto the wooden stage.

"Did you really think I would hand you a loaded gun that could actually kill me? You Daxamites really are thick, aren't you?" the Fifth Dimension man said as he approached Mon-El on the floor. Suddenly, Mon-El pulled out the little gadget from the DEO. Mxyzptlk tried to use his powers by snapping his fingers but it was useless and nothing happened "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." Mon-El mocked before he uppercutted the other man in the chin, making him fly up into the air and land with a crash

"You may have cut me off from the Fifth Dimension, Daxamite, but I still know a thing or two about the old fisticuffs." Mxyzptlk said as he rose to his feet and put his fists up into a fighting stance.

Both men began throwing punches at each other, some of them missed and some of them hit their targets but one of them, thrown by Mxyzptlk, caused Mon-El to fall to the ground.

"Whoo!" the imp exclaimed as he spun around in joy

_I've had enough of this guy. He has to go now._

As soon as Mon-El got to his feet, the first thing he did was tackle Mxyzptlk off the stage and onto the floor of the aisle in between the many rows of chairs. Then the Daxamite rose to his feet, holding onto the imp.

"How could you think she'd ever want to be with someone like you?" Mon-El said as he shoved Mxyzptlk away from him

"Why, you think she's gonna be with you? Face it, what do you've got to offer her? I can give her anything. There's no contest between you and me, and you know it. I'm a God and you're a loser!"

Mon-El grabbed the man and grabbed his throat

"You're a dead man." he said angrily

"Strike that. Reverse it." Mxyzptlk said holding the small device before crushing it in his hand. The next thing Mon-El knew, he was suspended over the stage, held by chains and rope "I hear you're allergic to lead." the imp said, raising his gun at the Daxamite

"Stop!" Kara said as she flew into the theatre, landing next the Mxyzptlk.

"Kara." Mon-El muttered  _Oh thank Rao._

"Sweetheart. This volatile maniac tried to kill me! It'll be better for all of us once I snuff him out." Mxyzptlk said rising his gun once again.

"I'll marry you!" she said quickly before the Fifth Dimension creature could shoot

"You will?"

"You will?" Mon-El said shocked

"Yes, I've thought about it, and you're right. You're gifted, brilliant, and together we can do anything. Take me as your wife." Kara said rather determined

"Darling, you and I are going to be the ultimate power couple."

_What? No! This really can't be happening_

"Kara, no..." Mon-El started but Mxyzptlk snapped his fingers and he was suddenly transported back to his room in the DEO. Mon-El ran out of the building and through the city, searching for Kara. He checked the bar, her apartment, even the theatre but she was nowhere to be found. Eventually, the Daxamite gave up and returned to the DEO.

Mon-El tried so hard to sleep, but the thoughts in his head would keep him up.  _How could she marry him? Why would she marry him? Is he actually better than me? Am I really such an awful person? What happened to celebrating the 'Day of the Valentine' together? Did she ever have feelings for me?_ Some part of Mon-El wanted for him to let go of the Kryptonian, but he tried that and it didn't work. So why would it work now?

Mon-El reached for his phone to call Kara but when the small screen lit up, he knew that it was far too late and that he would have to talk to her tomorrow, whether she liked it or not. The Daxamite looked back at the images that he had burned into his brain of him and Kara, fighting crime in National City, them being together and that Kara would be the best part of him. He hated how this imposter had taken the only reason he had to smile away from him. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was  _I'm going to do everything that I can to get her back. Maybe Kara is just bluffing and she's not going to marry that condescending jerk. There is still hope for us. I will fight for her, no matter what._

* * *

When Mon-El woke up the next morning the first thing he did was get changed and run out the door to talk to Kara. He didn't call or text or inform her that he was coming but it didn't matter. The Daxamite wouldn't let Kara go without a fight, even if it's his third time fighting.

He ran to Kara's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment but there was no answer so he knocked again.

"Yes, I'm coming." Kara said through the door

"Thank God you're still here!" Mon-El exclaimed as he walked into the apartment.

"Mon-El..."

"It's not too late. Okay? You're right. You're right, okay? I'm jealous." the Daxamite confessed "I wish I could snap my fingers and give you anything you wish for, and it kills me that he can do that stuff for you and I can't. And I acted badly, okay? Very badly. But please... Please do not marry him. I will be better for you..." Mon-El pleaded. He couldn't just let her go but he didn't know what else he could do.

"It's not just the jealousy thing, Mon-El. It's the patronizing ego thing. I told you I could handle Mxy, and you didn't listen." Kara replied

"I swear to Rao, I will listen, Kara. I will respect you, just please, just give me another chance..." the Daxamite begged

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm marrying Mxyzptlk." Kara replied. Mon-El could feel the tears in his eyes, ready to fall, and his heart on the verge of breaking.

"Kara, no." Mon-El pleaded once more

"Look, I'm not in love with him, but it's the only way to stop him from hurting other people, and from killing you. And you know what? He makes an excellent point. He has limitless power that he can use to help me fight for justice. We'll make a great team."

We are supposed to be a team. We are the ones who are supposed to be fighting for justice, together. We are supposed to be the ones together.

"I thought we were going to do that." Mon-El said, his sadness was clear in his voice

"We're too different, Mon-El. I'm sorry." Kara said as she held her apartment door open

And there it was. Mon-El could feel the pieces of his heart shattering inside of him. His happiness torn from him. He felt as if Mxyzptlk had literally wretched his heart from his chest and crushed it beneath his foot. He felt as if a flood of tears was going to erupt from him but he didn't want the Kyrptonian to see him cry.

_There's nothing I can do now. She's made her decision._

With that thought, Mon-El walked out of her apartment, finally letting his tears fall to the ground as he walked through the city, letting a path of tears trail behind him. He didn't really know what to do, recently he had stopped drinking any strong alcoholic but he needed something to block out the tremendous pain that was cascading over his body. Two minutes later, he found himself sitting at a bar, drowning any form of alcohol he could find. And for a little while, the drinks were actually working but it would never take long for the pain to arise again and consume him again.

After many glasses, Mon-El suddenly realized how pathetic he seemed and tried to get his crap together. Ultimately, he decided to return to the DEO and clean up his life a little. Once the Daxamite arrived at the building, he spent all his anger and hatred onto a dummy in the training room and eventually breaking it to pieces. After he had gotten his emotions out, he took a quick shower and went to his bed where he crashed and slept, with his final tears staining his pillow.

* * *

Mon-El woke up to the sound of Winn running into his room.

"Mon-El!"

"What?" the Daxamite asked groggily

"Great news"

"What?"

"It's Kara"

"You know what Winn? I'm so done with Kara"

"No dude, you don't understand. She did it. She got rid of Mxy-whatever his name is" Winn replied and suddenly, Mon-El jumped out from his bed

"She did?"

"Yup. She tricked him into writing his name backwards which on some planets-" Winn started

"Writing something is to really say it" he finished for him

"Yeah. So that crazy imp's not coming back anytime soon" Winn said

Mon-El wanted to jump and scream for joy. All that pain that he had experienced earlier had faded away. Completely replaced with happiness.

_Wait. This means that we could still have a chance. I can get her back. There's still hope for us_

"Thanks Winn" Mon-El said to the smaller man as he rushed out of the room

"No problem. Where are you going?"

"To talk to Kara" Mon-El yelled just before he left.

Mon-El could't wait for a cab so he ran all the way to Kara's apartment and knocked on the door. The door swung open and there she stood, the girl he had been moping about all day, the girl that was now crazy love stalker free.

"Hi." she said

"Hi. Can I... Thanks." he said as he stepped into the apartment "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that you're awesome." to which Kara responded with a small chuckle "No, you are. You out-tricked the most cunning intergalactic trickster, and you did it your way, without violence, which I never should have doubted because you're... You know, you're you. Thanks. I also wanted to say I'm sorry. For acting like an ass. I've been giving it a lot of thought and I have realized that um... you are my Kryptonite."

"Me?"

"Oh, uh... No, I mean, my feelings for you. I've never felt like this about anyone in my life... I didn't know that there were this many feelings to even be had. My emotions, I guess they made me kind of crazy." he said trying to explain himself, which at the moment was a really hard thing to do

"Yeah... I totally get it, yeah."

"Anyway, I'm really glad you're okay. And I'm really, really happy that you didn't marry that guy." he said and they book laughed a little bit

"Me too."

"Anyway, um... I'll get... I'll get out of your hair." he said as he began to walk towards the door

"Wait. Don't go yet. Please." Kara said stopping him by standing in front of him. Her bright blue eyes, bore into his.

_Those eyes again... Oh how he dreamed of them_

"I get that you were upset that I wasn't listening to you and I... I tried really, really, really hard to listen to you this time. And I heard that you... You don't think that we belong together, and I respected that." he said

"No, but Mxy wasn't the only one I tricked. I didn't mean it. I just said it so you'd let me go to protect you. Plus, he could have been listening, so..." she said as she walked away from him

"Wait. Wait, so you didn't mean any of that stuff that you said?"

"Well, the first bit about your infuriating male ego, that part I meant." she answered

"Okay, okay." he responded to which Kara laughed

"But the second part about us not being a match... I didn't mean that." she answered

"Wow. No, you're good. You are good." he said laughing "Well, you got rid of Mxy..." he said as he stepped closer to him

"I did."

"That means nothing is... Nothing is stopping us." he asked

Could this be it? Could this be the moment that we missed?

"Nope. Nothing is stopping us." she answered quietly.

They stared at each other longingly for a moment. Mon-El stared at the beautiful person in front of him. He drank all of her beauty in, from her comet like eyes, her pink lips to the curves of her hips. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to do it...

And so he did. He leant in and Kara met him halfway in the middle, their lips colliding against one another, moving in unison. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he tenderly held her head in his hands. Soon he felt like they were falling and they landed on the couch, not releasing each other for a moment. Mon-El couldn't think, he was too busy drowning in the passion in their kiss. Nothing else in the world could ever replace this moment. It was in that one moment that Mon-El realized that Kara had saved him. She saved him from harm, from the brutalities of Earth, and more importantly from himself. And for the first time in a really long while, Mon-El felt genuinely happy.

* * *

**Done!**

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I hope you did. I can truthfully tell you that I think this is probably my favourite episode of Supergirl so far... Anyone ready to watch today's Supergirl episode? I am! The chapter based on today's episode 'Homecoming' will be uploaded next Monday. So be sure to be on the look out for that.**

**Tell me what you think. Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Was there anything I could've done better? Any suggestions?**

**Please let me know by commenting on this chapter...**

**Don't forget to bookmark or kudos! If you want updates on any of my stories follow my Twitter account @Beckyl121**

**Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! So before we begin I really need to release some pent up frustration and stress. Recently, I've been bombarded with school work and regular work and basically life in general. Writing this chapter was probably the hardest thing to fit into my schedule this week due to all my other commitments and school work. At this moment, I apologize in advance if this chapter lacks something or isn't that long. I want you guys to know that I'm trying my best to upload every week after a new episode but that may or may not always be the case. If so, please be patient with me and the chapter will be uploaded quickly.**

**I know I promised you guys two chapters today but due to the amount of time it took to write this one, the next one will probably be uploaded either next week or the week after (depending on if I have internet or not). I am currently on spring break and not at home, so writing will be crammed into my schedule and difficult to do.**   
****

**Enough with that, I really enjoyed 'Homecoming'. Seeing Mon-El and Kara together and happy just made my day and giddy. I was thrilled to see Mon-El be right after so many things that made him seem so wrong. And Jeremiah? I mean I knew I saw it coming but wow! The emotion in the episode was so well portrayed and I was on the edge of my seat for the entire episode. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this week's chapter based off of ‘Homecoming'.**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 12: Homecoming / This Is A Suspicious Homecoming**

Previously on Mon-El vs Earth:

"That means nothing is... Nothing is stopping us." he asked

_Could this be it? Could this be the moment that we missed?_

"Nope. Nothing is stopping us." she answered quietly.

They stared at each other longingly for a moment. Mon-El stared at the beautiful person in front of him. He drank all of her beauty in, from her comet like eyes, her pink lips to the curves of her hips. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to do it...

And so he did. He leant in and Kara met him halfway in the middle, their lips colliding against one another, moving in unison. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he tenderly held her head in his hands. Soon he felt like they were falling and they landed on the couch, not releasing each other for a moment. Mon-El couldn't think, he was too busy drowning in the passion in their kiss. Nothing else in the world could ever replace this moment. It was in that one moment that Mon-El realized that Kara had saved him. She saved him from harm, from the brutalities of Earth, and more importantly from himself. And for the first time in a really long while, Mon-El felt genuinely happy.

* * *

Sun rays shone into room as he felt the sunlight hit the blanket around him, warming up the bed along with him. Mon-El didn't want to get out of bed. All he wanted to do was relive every single moment from the night before. The sensation he got when they had kissed. The feeling he got when their arms wrapped around each other, smothering the distance between them. He wanted to feel her hands on his body and how they had peeled off his clothes as the Daxamite pushed them towards the bed as their garments flew across the room, landing on random pieces of furniture. He desired the pleasure he felt when her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, their bodies moving together in synchronization.

"Good morning." Mon-El said as he reached beside him, only to feel nothing but air "Kara? Kara! Was it that bad? Was it that good?" he asked himself.

Knowing that there could have been nothing that could ruin this morning, Mon-El got out of the bed. He scavenged for some clothes, preferably a shirt. After a few minutes, he finally spotted his black t-shirt laying across Kara's dresser and walked into Kara's living room to see that the TV was on.

"and it's been quite a morning for Supergirl. National City's own feminist hero in a cape has already prevented five armed robberies, delivered a litter of puppies, and given one very lucky tugboat owner some extra help hauling a tanker. She's done a lot more than me." the newscaster said as he pulled the shirt over him.

"Morning." a female voice said behind him and he turned around to see Kara, her hair glittering in the sunlight.

"Hi."

"I got you these." she said, handing him a bouquet of flowers and a cup of coffee as she smiled brightly at him

"Oh! What a gentleman. Thank you." he replied as she passed by him. He was about to follow but Kara had kindly objected saying

"Just hang on, one sec."

"Okay." he answered and in a second, Kara had changed from Supergirl to regular Kara Danvers.

Finding nowhere else to put the bouquet of flowers, he dropped them into a lamp, which earned him a laugh from the blonde.

"Hi." Mon-El said

"So, I- I had a really nice time."

"Yeah? Me, too. -Um, one note though" the Daxamite said wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Okay?"

"I would like to wake up next to you." he said

"Oh?" she whispered

"Yeah." he answered quietly before leaning in to kiss her.

In this moment, Mon-El couldn't be happier. He had everything he wanted. A home, a decently paying job and Kara, the girl he had been dreaming about since their time together at Cadmus.

"Gosh, it's so nice to do that without breaking the guy's nose." she said laughing a bit at her own comment

"How many times did that happen?" Mon-El asked

"Um...Less than five." she answered

"So four? Exactly four times." he said and he earned a giggle and a kiss in return "Hey, so, since you got your little superhero-ing out of the way for the day, can we maybe just stay here? Hmm?"

"Oh, gosh, I really... I... Oh, no..." she objected, _in an awfully cute way though_ , Mon-El thought

"Yes. Yes." he said trying to convince her

"No, no, no, 'cause we have to be at the DEO in like 20 minutes." she said as she rushed into her room and grabbed his pants and shirt from different articles of furniture

"Boo!" Mon-El complained

"I know, I know." she said, tossing his clothes to him "Speaking of which, um, can we just keep this quiet?"

"What you -You don't want people to know?" he asked

"No, no, I do. It's not that. It's just Just for now. 'Cause the last time I liked someone, everyone in my life watched and commented on it. And I just really don't want that to happen to us." she explained, causing all the worry that had begun to flood his brain fade away

"Hmm. So there's an 'us'?"

"Yeah." Kara answered

"Yeah? I like that." he said as she pulled him closer by his neck as they kissed once more "Well, okay. We can keep it quiet." he said smiling at the lady before they walked out the door and headed for the DEO.

As soon as the couple entered the building, Mon-El blared out the news without thinking about what he had agreed to literally 10 seconds earlier.

"Hey, everybody! Uh, quick thing. Kara and I are dating. Yes, it's awesome. Yes, we are very happy. And your jealousy is appropriate. You can carry on now. Thank you. Sorry." he announced as they approached the main hall.

"Ten seconds." Kara said from beside him

"Yeah, I thought that was..." Mon-El answered, realizing what he had just done

"You lasted We just walked in. It was 10 seconds."

"very, very short. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I mean, back on Daxam, they used to throw parties when people got together. You're lucky I didn't arrange a parade." the Daxamite replied to his partner

"Ha ha!" Kara laughed jokingly

"I'm just saying." he said following Kara, who was approaching J'onn and Alex.

"Can we just pretend like that never happened?" she said as she stopped in front of them

"I'd like nothing more. But unfortunately, as your supervisor, I have to ask you to report to HR." J'onn said in a serious tone and Kara simply laughed at his remark but suddenly stopped.

_Wait what is an HR?_

"Wait, you're serious?" Kara asked

"Kara, you're dating a co-worker." he replied

"That's not. Wait, we have an HR?" she responded

"Walk this puppy down to the second floor and fill out all the forms Pam gives you in triplicate." J'onn ordered before walking away

"Oh, and you're gonna have to attend a mandatory sexual harassment seminar." Alex said to them before following J'onn.

"Seriously?" Kara exclaimed in disbelief

"It's going to be a rough sparring session for me." Mon-El stated

"You think?" she replied quickly

"Okay, I'm gonna warm up." the Daxamite said before walking off and into the training room but he never got the sparring match.

Not too long after doing his final round of simulation, Winn ran into the room and told him to meet with Alex and prepare a backup team for Kara and J'onn, who were about to head out and stop a Cadmus transportation. Mon-El wanted to join Kara in her chase but chose to stay behind and listen to Winn's orders.

* * *

Mon-El wanted to stay and keep an eye on Kara and her mission with J'onn but it was one of his work days. It was a slow day at the bar and honestly, Mon-El liked it. His somewhat terrible life had finally straightened out. He was happy, something that he didn't think he would be capable of after everything that had happened to him. Not too long ago, he would have given anything to get off of Earth but now it was the opposite. He would do anything to stay on Earth, to stay with Kara.

Mon-El was just about finish his shift when his phone suddenly rang.

"Sorry. Could you excuse me for just a moment?" he said to the man to which he was about to serve his order.

The Daxamite pulled his phone out of his back pocket, seeing Winn's name appear on the screen rom and pressed the 'Answer' button.

"Hey what's up?"

"Something big happened" Winn answered

"What?"

"Jeremiah's back"

"How?"

"That transport that Kara and J'onn stopped. It was carrying Jeremiah in it"

"I'm on my way" Mon-El said.

Before running out the door, he served his final drink to the man from before. As soon as he walked out the door, he quickly ran over to the DEO.

* * *

When Mon-El arrived at the DEO, he ran around until he found everyone huddled around Jeremiah in the med bay. Upon seeing them, he opened the door and entered the room.

"I came as soon as I heard." he said as he walked into the room

"Mon-El of Daxam. We meet again." Jeremiah said from the seat that he was sitting in

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried after you let us out that Cadmus was gonna-"

"Cadmus would imprison and torture me for betraying them?" Jeremiah finished for the Daxamite "Yeah, well, you'd be right."

"Dad, the uh, the damage to your hand is It's extensive." Alex said to her father

"It's a punishment for helping Mon-El and Kara escape. But I would do it again, in a heartbeat. I'm so lucky you found me. I'm so lucky to be back with you two." Jeremiah said to his two daughters, who looked at him worriedly.

"Well, it's more than luck." Mon-El commented

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked

"We got an alert that Cadmus was moving a weapon, and we don't get alerts unless they're releasing a video or we catch them red-handed." he answered

"But we did catch them red-handed." Kara said

"Though... No, they were waving their red hands around in the air literally like they just didn't care." Mon-El replied

"No..." Kara began to object

"No, Mon-El is right. You need to keep your guard up. 'Cause Cadmus does have a weapon." Jeremiah interrupted

"What is it?" J'onn asked curiously

"A nuclear fusion bomb. They're going to destroy National City, and blame it on hostile aliens" the Danvers man answered

"How did Cadmus get their hands on it?" Kara asked him

"Well, they didn't steal it. They built it. Using the radiation they mined from your heat vision when you were in their custody." Jeremiah answered

"Oh, my God." Kara muttered

_This doesn't seem right... Things just aren't adding up_

* * *

After the discussion in the med bay, everyone thought it would be good to get the genius' opinion on Cadmus' plan.

"So, what you're telling me is that Jeremiah Danvers, former DEO agent and Alex and Kara's long lost father has returned from Cadmus custody with news that our enemy has developed a nuclear fusion explosive using Kara's other-worldly heat vision radiation, and that they're going to drop that on National City and just kill us all? Ha! Is Is this Is this place bomb-proof?" Winn asked

"You could run a trace on Kara's heat vision radiation signature." Jeremiah said to him

"Right, yeah well, if the bomb is armed, then yes, I might be able to pinpoint its location before it goes off."he replied

"Good, get to work, Winn." J'onn said to him as Mon-El tried to think about how he felt about their current situation.

When he finally decided what he wanted to say, the Daxamite stood from his chair to see Jeremiah hugging Eliza, who Mon-El assumed just walked in.

"Hey, Kara, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah. What's up?" she asked worriedly as they walked to another corridor so they couldn't be hearn

"Look, I know you're happy he's back." Mon-El said as they stopped

"Are you not?" -

"I-" Mon-El started but stopped himself

"He saved us." Kara stated

"Yes. Exactly. I was there and I watched you solar flare, and it didn't look like they were trying to, you know, capture your heat-vision. It looked like they just wanted you to blow your powers out."

"Mon-El. You are not a scientist. And you don't know how that Cadmus device worked, but Jeremiah does. Why is it so hard for you to trust him?" Kara asked

"Why is it so easy for you?" Mon-El said

"Because he's always protected me, at great cost." she answered

"Hey, he also lived with your enemy for years. They-They forced him to keep Henshaw alive. What makes you think that they're not forcing Jeremiah to do something now?"

"I know you're just trying to look out for us. For me."

"Mmm-hmm." he muttered

"But he needs us right now. Please." Kara pleaded

"Okay... Okay. Okay." Mon-El said, giving in. He knew he wouldn't win this argument

"Thank you. We're having a family dinner to celebrate his return." Kara said

"Yeah?"

Just come over and get to know him. Spend time with him and you will see that there's nothing to be afraid of. At all. Jeremiah's return isn't an 'accidental gift.' It's just a gift. And we should be happy about it." she said to him and because he didn't want to upset her, Mon-El simply nodded his head. After their discussion, Kara had to leave to prepare for the dinner, which was alright with the Daxamite, since he needed a break and wrap his head around everything that had happened.

* * *

Eventually, Mon-El was able to get ready, although he didn't change into a different shirt, he wondered whether certain articles of clothing were necessary for the dinner. Ultimately, he left the DEO wearing exactly what he had worn earlier.

When he arrived at Kara's apartment, he knocked and waited for a moment before Kara answered the door.

"Hi!" Kara said smiling brightly at him

"Hi. How are you?" he said before he pecked the Kryptonian on the lips and whispered "Was I supposed to wear a tie?"

"No" she answered simply

"Okay..." he said walking further into the room "Dr. Danvers! And Dr. Danvers! That's a knife. Don't shake your knife." he said as he continued towards the living room

"Hello, sweet boy." Eliza had said before he went and joined his girlfriend, her sister and her girlfriend by the couch. He, Kara, Alex and Maggie talked about their day and funny experiences they had before, which all resulted in them laughing so hard that their faces hurt from smiling. They were happy and having fun.

_How can it get better than this?_

"Kids! Drinks are ready!" Jeremiah called from the kitchen

"I'm ready" Alex said as they moved from the couch to the table in seconds

"Here we go." Jeremiah said as he served the drinks

"Let me help." Kara said, taking some of the glasses and passing them out

"Ah, thank you." Jeremiah said.

Suddenly, the door swung open and J'onn walked into the room.

"So sorry I'm late." he said

"Oh, don't be silly, J'onn." Eliza said happily

"Oh, hey! I forgot to do something earlier." Jeremiah said before pulling the other man into a tight hug

"Oh! Thank you. Thank you for saving my life again. Thank you for keeping your promise to watch over my girls." the Danvers man said to him

"It was an honour." J'onn replied

"A toast. To coming home." Kara proposed, raising her glass

"Coming home." the rest of them said in unison as they clinked their glasses

"Now, obviously, this is going to be a time of adjustment. But I hope you'll all be patient with me. I've seen and done things that I wish I hadn't." Jeremiah started

"Dad, don't." Alex said to her father

"No, sweetie. If I'm going to move forward, I can't ignore my past. Cadmus Changed me, they tried to break me. But in the process, they made me dangerous. I know their weaknesses, and I'm here to work with all of you to make our planet safer. So, if you'll have me, Director, I'd like to return to the DEO. Formally." he said to J'onn

"J'onn? Can he?" Kara asked

"Pending a full psych evaluation and a field readiness exam We'll give you the tour tomorrow." he answered

"Thank you, friend." Jeremiah responded "All right."

"I'm in the DEO for two months before I can pee alone, and he just walks right back in?" he muttered angrily to Kara

"Say something nice to him. Now." Kara ordered

"I just wish you were coming back at a time of peace, sir." Mon-El said

"We all do." Kara cut in quickly

"What a lucky thing that you have returned when you did." the Daxamite continued

"You mean when he was rescued, right, Mon-El?" Alex asked

"Um... I mean, that it is very fortunate that Dr. Danvers has returned just as a fusion bomb has become a threat. A fusion bomb that only he's mentioned and no one else has seen. I mean, what a gift." he answered

"What did you just say to my father?" Alex asked threateningly

"And now he's just gonna go right back to the DEO. With full access, I'm guessing, right, J'onn? No background checks for your old soldier buddy." he asked J'onn, who stood several feet away from him

"You know what you need to back up."

"Why don't you just let him right back in?" he asked them as Kara pushed him away from the scene "What?Why are you pushing me? So, we're just gonna give him free rein? Why is- Why is no one questioning this? Is that not crazy?"

"If your father walked through that door right now, after all these years that you thought he was dead, what would you do?" Kara asked accusingly

"I would run." the Daxamite answered immediately

"Run?"

"Because he was not a good man. So..." he replied

"You know what? I'm sorry about that. But this is not about you and your suspicion, and your disrespect are out of line. And you need to leave my home." she said a serious tone to her voice

"Kara"

"No." she objected, strongly

"That's the-"

"No, no! You've ignored what I need from moment one today. I asked for privacy and time and you ignored that. And I asked you to give Jeremiah the benefit of the doubt and you ignored that too. So I don't" she interrupted

"Okay, okay, hey! I'm sorry. That is two strikes on me, okay, but let's just- let's, let it go" he said apologizing but only got a laugh from her in response

"I am not baseball. And unless you learn that what I say counts, this isn't going to work." Kara said to him before Jeremiah entered the room

"Why don't I show you out?" he said to him

"I think that's a really good idea." Kara answered for him

 _What? You're just going to kick me out?_ But Mon-El knew the consequences of arguing with Kara, it never ended well for him

"Okay, I was heading out, anyway." he said as he let the older man walk him out of the apartment andante the corridor outside her door "Sir, as a scientist, you have to believe in questioning. That's all I was trying to do in there. I'm sorry if I hurt you" he tried explaining to Jeremiah

"I know who you are." Jeremiah said

_Crap_

"And?" Mon-El replied

"That's it. I know who you are. And I doubt Kara would like the truth." Jeremiah said before entering Kara's apartment, living him standing in the middle of the hallway alone.

_Oh no…_

* * *

The next day, Mon-El didn't have the guts to face Kara and her father at the DEO. He had to resolve this issue about Jeremiah though. But how? The Daxamite eventually came to the decision to call the one person that he thought could understand his side of things.

Mon-El sat on a stool at the bar, sipping on his drink and waiting for the other man to come. Suddenly, the bar door swung open and Winn entered the room and joined Mon-El at the bar

"Hey." Winn said as he sat down next to him.

"For you." Mon-El said as he passed a glass to him

"Ooh!" Winn said as he happily took the drink

"Perfect timing. Thanks for coming." the Daxamite replied

"Always happy to grab a drink, but you do realize we're like kind of in all-hands-on-deck situation right now? You know, trying to track down that fusion b-o-m-b." Winn said, trying to cover up his previous set of words

"Very discrete." Mon-El declared sarcastically

"Yeah. And speaking of What's so top secret that you can't talk to me at the DEO?" Winn asked

"Um It's Jeremiah's return. What if What if Cadmus allowed us to "rescue" Jeremiah so he could sabotage us? Just when this, this doomsday bomb is about to be detonated. I mean, think about it" Mon-El explained hastily,

“Okay. You know what I knew I shouldn't have given you my Netflix password. Because watching that much 24 at once is not healthy, I told you.”  Winn said to the alien

“I-I-I’m not being paranoid here, Winn. I'm not. When When is the last time we were this lucky? Lucky enough that Cadmus was moving their most valuable prisoner, a guy that the DEO has been unable to find for over 15 years? And he just He just lands in our lap?” Mon-El questions 

“So, you think Jeremiah is…”

“It's just He is somebody that we need to keep our guard up around. At least until we know exactly what he's has been doing for the past 15 years.” Mon-El finished for him 

“Yeah. Okay… I'll help you.” Winn replied

“Are you really? Hey, thank you.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Winn said brushing the comment off

“You're a good friend”

“I know.” Winn said as Mon-El laughed before taking another sip of his drink “You-You realize now that you That you owe me a favor in return.”

“Anything.” Mon-El answered. He was just so grateful that somebody understood his plan, let alone help him like Winn did.

“Just be good to her.” Winn 

_Kara. That’s right. They’re friends. Best friends in fact._

“I will.” Mon-El answered, not only promising Winn but himself as well. He couldn’t bear for her to get hurt. She deserved someone who would treat her with every ounce of him. And Mon-El was determined to be that man.

Suddenly a blond Starhaven woman approached them and clutched onto Winn.

“Hey. I didn't think we were meeting until a little later.” the woman said to Winn as she played with his hair. 

_Who the heck is this? I never heard of a girlfriend… And from Starhaven? Wow, that’s something that I’d never expect._

“Hey you. Yeah, I'm just catching up with my friend, Mon-El” Winn answered

“Uh-huh?” she responded

“Hmm.” Winn responded quietly

“Pleasure to meet you.” Mon-El said to the woman 

“And you.” she replied when she finally acknowledged the Daxamite’s existence until she turned back to Winn “I'll see you tonight.” 

“Okay.” Winn answered

“Mmm-hmm.” she said before kissing Winn’s nose gently and walked away.  

What just happened? Mon-El thought. He even had to look back to check if Winn’s girl was actually real. But of course, she was and he turned back to Winn.

“You be good to her.” the Daxamite said as the pair of them raised their glasses and clinked them against one another. 

The two of them talked for another half an hour before Winn had to return to the DEO. Mon-El, on the other hand, decided to wander around National City and explore. 

* * *

As he walked in the park, Mon-El thought about his time on Earth. He didn’t really believe in gods or God as Kara would say, but if some mystical force was the reason that he had landed on Earth, the Daxamite had a lot of thanking to do. He compared his life now to when he lived on Daxam. Back then, he was a jerk and yes, he was self-righteous, but  now… Okay yes, he was still self-righteous but at least he was changing, and although it was to be better for Kara, it was also for himself. 

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Mon-El pulled it out from his jeans and glanced at the screen. 

_Why is he calling me now? We just talked 20 minutes ago._

Regardless of what the Daxamite thought, he pressed the answer button displayed on his screen and held the phone to his ear. 

“What’s up Winn?” he asked 

“I don’t know but I just saw Jeremiah do something really sketchy” Winn answered 

“What?” the Daxamite 

“I think he was trying to break into the DEO mainframe” 

_Yes! I finally got him! Wait, Kara need to know about this, she doesn’t know that he’s not on our side._

“We need to tell Kara” Mon-El said into the device

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll get her right now” 

“Thanks Winn. I’ll be there as fast as I can” Mon-El said before he hung up and ran to the DEO. 

* * *

As soon as he got back, he met Winn in one of the storage spaces. Mon-El didn’t know how he was going to tell Kara that her father was not the man that she thought he was but he had to. For Kara’s safety.

“Winn, you wanted to see me?” Kara said as she entered the room 

“Yes. Give me… Just” Winn said looking at him, signalling him to close the door behind Kara as she turned around and acknowledged what was going on. 

“If this is what I think it is…” she said attempting to walk out the door but Mon-El stood his ground, refusing to let her pass

“No. Nope. Turn around. 180. Back to there.” he said as he spun her around and guided her back to the centre of the room “Listen, Winn found something and we think you should know about it.”

“Okay.” she said, not sounding all too pleased with them

“Okay. So, earlier today, J'onn's giving Jeremiah a tour of the facility. Right. So, when J'onn stepped away, I-I saw Jeremiah trying to break into the DEO mainframe” Winn explained

“Wait, wait. Stop for a second. Were you spying on Jeremiah?”

“Kara” Mon-El said

“Did you put him up to this?” she asked him, complete judgement in her voice

“You are not listening! Winn found something.” Mon-El replied

“A "big" something.”  Winn added

“What?” she asked annoyed 

“He actually broke in to the DEO system.” Winn said, raising his voice just a tad too high

“Too loud.” the Daxamite whispered

“I'm sorry. But it sure as hell looks like Jeremiah is spying on us.” Winn said lowering his voice  

“No, I told you. He’s just trying to help us”

“He’s not! Look I get it, he raised you and he is your father on this Earth but you can’t let that blind you from what he’s really doing”

“And what might that be?” Kara asked 

“Helping Cadmus get what they want”

“You know what? Why don’t we just ask him?” Kara blurted out before walking out of the room

 _What? You can’t do that!_ Mon-El thought, but it was already too late. Kara was already halfway up the stairs. There was nothing that the two men could do but follow the Kryptonian. 

They followed her all the way to the main hall, where they saw J’onn, Alex and Jeremiah standing in front of the big screens. 

“Hey, Jeremiah Can we talk for a minute?” Kara asked 

“Sure. What's up?” Jeremiah said

_Oh like you don’t know…_

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked

“Um…. Earlier today, you accessed some highly classified files from the DEO mainframe.” Kara said, clearly unaware of how she should say the accusation that was on him

“That's true. I did.” he answered

_Ha! Gotcha you little weasel!_

“Why?” Alex asked 

“I tried to use my old passkey to look at some case files. But the access codes have changed, so I did a workaround to get inside.” Jeremiah answered

“What were you looking at?” J’onn asked curiously

“Case files from the last 24 months. I wanted to see what my daughters had been up to. The crises you faced. The people you saved. The adventures you've been on. I've been away so long Case histories are just a way for me to feel like I was there. A little. I'm sorry.” Jeremiah explained

“Winn?” J’onn asked

“Uh..Your… Yeah-Yeah He’s-He's telling the truth. I mean, looks like it's just a bunch of old case files.” Winn answered after pressing a few buttons on his tablet

“Oh, Dad… Um You both are unbelievable.” Alex said to both Winn and Mon-El but then she turned and pointed her finger at Kara as she walked away “But you, you're something else.” 

* * *

After their disastrous confrontation with Jeremiah, Mon-El decided that even though he already had a drink today, he could use another one.

When he walked into the bar, the first thing he saw was Winn and his alien girlfriend in what seemed like an intimate moment.

“Ooh, hey.” Winn said as soon as he acknowledged the Daxamite’s presence 

“Hi, Winn's friend.” his girlfriend said as she walked away 

“That was impressive.” Mon-El said as he sat down on a nearby pool table

“Thank you. The last time I tried to play darts I-I-I stabbed fish-head dude. I mean, he was nice about it, but…” Winn said as he pointed at Kevin, one of the bar’s regulars.

“Yeah. Kevin's awesome. No, I was, uh, talking about your little partner display just then.” Mon-El said 

“Yeah. You're a terrible partner.” Winn blatantly stated

“Terrible.” Mon-El muttered 

“Yeah.” 

“I can not be terrible, for the-the record.” Mon-El added

“Look, dude, just don't try so hard. Kara's a badass. She's doesn't need a protector, or Or someone to show her off. The girl does that all by herself.” Winn said

“So, what's left for me?” Mon-El asked curiously

“Maybe, ask her. Just listen to her. She's the one you're dating.” Winn suggested, but they were interrupted by the chiming of Winn’s cellphone

“Yo, hold up. Okay.” he exclaimed as he glanced at his phone

“What?” Mon-El asked

“Remember that time I was good at literally everything?” Winn asked

“No.” Mon-El answered, and he was being entirely serious

“Well, it paid off! We tracked Supergirl's radiation signature. Cadmus is moving the fusion bomb.” the young genius said as he walked off and out of the bar. Knowing that they would probably need all hands on deck, the Daxamite followed the DEO agent, all the way back to the large building, where the both of them met with the rest of the team.

“So what’s the plan?” Kara asked 

“I have already given the coordinates to Alex. You, Mon-El and Alex will assemble a team to join you on checking out this location” J’onn answered

“Well okay then. Let’s finally catch these guys” Kara said.

Shortly after the plan was made, Mon-El and Kara changed into their suits as Alex gathered the team. As soon as they were ready, they grabbed what they needed and jumped into a van and quickly drove to the location. 

Once the van pulled up to the warehouse, everyone leaped out of the vehicles, weapons ready, and approached the closed doors. 

“All right.I'm in position. Dad, you there?” Alex said into her comms 

“Right here, Alex” 

“Standing by for your instructions once we get inside.” Alex informed them 

“Be careful. Anything happens to that bomb before you disarm it, the whole city could go.” 

“Nothing's gonna happen.”

“Let's stop them once and for all, girls.” Jeremiah said into the comms

“Ready when you are, J’onn.” Kara said 

“On my mark.” J’onn said “Three. Two. One. Engage!” 

Suddenly, Kara and several of the agents shot at the door, causing it to explode and create a large hole. Hastily, every member on the team went separate ways and began searching the dark warehouse, but they found nothing. 

“What the hell?” Mon-El asked as he looked around the dimly lit warehouse 

“Something's not right.” Kara said from beside the Daxamite

“J'onn, please advise. There’s no sign of target.” Alex asked but there was no answer “I repeat, there's no sign of target. There's nothing here.” but once again, there was no response.

Even if no one said anything, everyone could hear an explosion through the comms.

What the hell is going on over there? 

“We have to get back now” Kara said to the others and Alex simply nodded in response and they headed out of the warehouse. 

But when they returned to the DEO, they found that the alarm has been triggered and found J’onn in the med bay. 

“Is he okay?” Alex asked as they walked into the room 

“Yeah, yeah, he will be. Look, Jeremiah got the jump on him.” Winn said as one of the medics checked up on him

“He couldn't have. Hey, look, even if my dad has turned there is no way he could have overpowered J’onn.” Alex said, defensively

“Yeah. That's what I would have thought.” J’onn said groggily from the medical bed

“Oh, thank God you're okay.” Kara sighed 

“Jeremiah's arm, the one we thought had nerve damage, it's been enhanced. Cybernetically.” J’onn said

_Wait what?_

“Like Hank Henshaw?” Kara asked 

“Jeremiah isn't who he was. I'm sorry.” J’onn said to Alex

“Not as sorry as Cadmus is gonna be.” Alex said 

“We'll find him.” Kara reassured her sister

“How?” Mon-El asked after staying silent for the entire conversation

“Oh, okay. Um Okay. Don't be mad. But, I may have hid a tracker on Jeremiah.” Winn confessed 

“Where is he?” Alex asked

“Um…” Winn said as he looked at his tablet “I don’t know exactly but it is definitely somewhere in the forest by the bridge” 

Suddenly, Alex began to walk out of the room. 

“Where are you going?” Kara asked

“To go track those jerks down” Alex said as she continued to walk out the door

“Wait hold up. You don’t want to get a team ready?” Kara asked

“No” she said, continuing to walk towards the exit 

“Let us come with you” Kara asked as she and Mon-El followed her older sister  

“What no” Alex said but Kara gave her a disapproving look “Okay fine, but Mon-El stays here” 

“What?” the Daxamite opposed but Kara shot the exact same look that she gave to her sister moments ago “Okay, fine” he said as he retreated his steps and 

“Let’s go” Alex said and the two Danvers sisters walked out of the DEO. 

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Winn had told Mon-El that Kara and Alex had returned from their scavenge for Jeremiah while he was training. As soon as Winn told him the news, he ran up the stairs to see her but he must have missed her because she was nowhere to be found. 

“Where did Kara go?” he asked one of the agents

“Um… I don’t know. It’s pretty late. Maybe she went home?” the agent answered

“Okay” Mon-El replied “Do you know if they were able to catch Jeremiah?”

“Um, I don’t think so…” the man replied

“Alright thanks” Mon-El said before walking out of the building and to Kara’s apartment

* * *

It didn’t take long for Mon-El to arrive at Kara’s apartment. Once he stood in front of the white door, he knocked on the wood softly, scared that he might wake the Kryptonian if she were sleeping

“It's unlocked.” Kara said softly 

Mon-El pushed the door open and walked in to see her curled up on her couch in a blanket

“Hey. You okay?” he asked 

“No.” she answered quietly 

“No? Yeah. Hey, today was a-a little… I just want to… I’m not-I’m not gonna talk. Hmm?” he said as he took a seat on the couch with her “Why don't you Why don't you tell me what you need? I'll listen.” 

“Just be here with me.” she answered and he couldn’t help but feel complete and utter sadness as he looked at her face, full of pain and despair. 

“Okay. Hey, come here. Come here.” he said as he pulled her close to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck “Just Just sit here?” 

“Yeah.” she murmured 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, just like this” she said before sniffling 

“Do you need anything else? Or…” Mon-El offered

“To wake up with me.” Kara answered simply 

“Hey. I'd love to.” he replied before he kissed her gently on the forehead

It was so quiet you could hear the citizens of National City talking outside the window but then the silence was broken when Kara’s phone rang

“You don't need to…” Mon-El said but Kara had already picked up her phone

“Winn, did you figure out what Jeremiah stole from the DEO computers?” she said into the phone “Okay, I'm coming in.”

“Hey, what? What is it?” he asked 

“Cadmus has the list of all the aliens in the country.” she answered

“Well, what do we do?” Mon-El asked

“We get up.” Kara said as she got off the couch and began to walk to her front door 

“Yeah, we do.” he said as he followed her up and out of the apartment 

* * *

**Okay guys! So that’s it! I’m sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out to you guys but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Like I said earlier, the chapter based on Exodus will be up either next week or the week after due to uncertainty of internet access.**

**If you liked this chapter, please follow, review and favourite.**   
****

**Also, if you want updates or notes about this story, follow me on Twitter at Beckyl_12**   
****

**Until next time…**   
****

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	13. Exodus Nearly Killed My Girlfriend

**Hey guys! I'm just going to go right out and say it... Unfortunately, I've noticed that ratings on views of this story have gone down drastically, and I'm not blaming it on you guys because those of you who have been sticking with me for a while I owe a lot to. At the moment, I'm thinking that the reason that my views have gone down is due to the amount of added scenes in my story. I'm sorry if I lack creativity or scenes in certain chapters and it is entirely my fault. To be honest with you guys, I've been suffering from quite a bit of writers block but I'm trying my best to get the most out of every episode and create a new chapter from it.**

 

**Anyways, I'd like to finally give you... chapter 13 of Mon-El vs Earth.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Exodus / Exodus Nearly Killed My Girlfriend**

Previously on Mon-El vs Earth

"You don't need to…" Mon-El said but Kara had already picked up her phone

"Winn, did you figure out what Jeremiah stole from the DEO computers?" she said into the phone "Okay, I'm coming in."

"Hey, what? What is it?" he asked

"Cadmus has the list of all the aliens in the country." she answered

"Well, what do we do?" Mon-El asked

"We get up." Kara said as she got off the couch and began to walk to her front door

"Yeah, we do." he said as he followed her up and out of the apartment

* * *

For the next couple of days, the DEO's man focus was to track down Cadmus and the national registry that they had stolen. Since Winn's call to Kara, aliens all over National City began to disappear. They hadn't been able to find Cadmus' location or their purpose to kidnapping the aliens and more importantly, what they were going to do with them.

Like the previous days, Mon-El, Kara, Alex, Winn and J'onn met in the main hall of the DEO after receiving another alert of aliens gone missing. This time it was a family of three. A father, mother and daughter.

"That's the 20th abduction since Cadmus got the alien registry" Kara stated as she stared at the large screen displayed in front of them

"And they're escalating. Getting more aggressive. Are we any closer to finding out where Cadmus is takin them?" J'onn said

"Or what they want? 'Cause that is the trillion dollar question" Mon-El added

"It's million dollar question, buddy." Winn said to the Daxamite

"Really? That low?" Mon-El said surprised

"Yes, and um, 'no' on all counts. Um, I mean I've monitored traddic cams, sat depends, cell phone chatter, uh... Maybe Jeremiah taught them how to avoid our radar" Winn answered J'onn's question

"From now on Jeremiah Danvers is an enemy combatant" J'onn said

_That doesn't said very good_

"What does that mean?" Mon-El asked curiously

"It means, if found, he's to be arrested on sight. That's not a problem, is it?" J'onn said, the final question clearly directed to Alex

"Of course not." the eldest Danvers sister answered

"Good." J'onn responded simply

"Well we have to let all these aliens know. They need to be able to protect themselves." Kara said

"I volunteer to tell everybody at the alien dive bar." Mon-El said, thinking that even though it won't do much, the aliens in that bar did like to talk... a lot

"But it's not enough to just let all the aliens in the bar know. There are hundreds more on that list." Kara said "Can you issue a statement?" directing her question to J'onn

"Not without compromising the DEO. We're off the books for a reason." J'onn answered

"So do it ano-ano-min-min-ously." Mon-El responded sounding a lot less cooler than it did in his head. Mainly because of the fact that he was able to say the Earthly word in his mind

"If we do it 'anonymously,'" Kara corrected "no one will take us seriously. But they might listen to CatCo. I'll write an article, get it on the front page." Kara suggested

"You think Snapper would run that?" Alex asked

"Yeah, of course. Absolutely." Kara answered, but it didn't sound all too convincing.

* * *

Luckily for Mon-El, work didn't need him as much. Yes, he did pop in once in a while to serve some drinks but the bar was now quiet and much less busier than before, so they didn't need as much help as they used to. However, the Daxamite felt like it was about time to come in and work a few shifts.

Honestly, Mon-El thoroughly enjoyed his job. It's true, the pay wasn't as good as other jobs but he liked interacting with others. Bartending, surprisingly, was a very satisfying thing to do.

As he poured and mixed drinks, the Daxamite had plenty of time reflecting on his own life. He had already established that his life on Earth had gone from complete hell to the best thing he could imagine. He now had everything he thought he could never have, a great girlfriend, a decent and fun job, friends.

By the time Mon-El had finished his shift, he had heard so many stories about the missing aliens and the suspicious and cautious ones who were imagining how their captivity and kidnapping would look like. It wasn't a laughing matter but some of the stories that these guys came up with were so ridiculous, it was hard not to start laughing at them.

For the next couple hours, Mon-El spent his time in the training room dodging lasers from the simulator that Kara had used on him when first training him. When he went back upstairs, he didn't realize how dark it had become outside until he walked into the main hall and glanced outside the window. The street lights laminated the busy streets but his attention was quickly diverted to Winn as the smaller man marched in yelling something along the lines of 'Lyra is dead.' and 'How am I gonna get her back?'. Mon-El, deciding that there was nothing better to do, continued to watch the scene that Winn was making.

"I should've gotten there sooner. I mean, if these guys hadn't come in then I would've" Winn groaned frustratingly

"We'll get her back, Winn." Alex reassured the young man

"You don't know that, okay? We don't know anything, all right?" he yelled back

"Hank, are you sure you can't get anything from this guy?" James asked J'onn, but the man simply replied with

"Cadmus must've found a way to shield his thoughts from we will find something, always do."

"Everything I've tried, it's led to nothing. And if they hurt her, your father, I'm sorry, but this is his fault." Winn angrily said to Alex

_Wow. I have never seen Winn this mad before. He's usually the optimistic, reassuring guy._

"Agent Schott." J'onn shouted, interrupting the fuming genius

"Hey, uh... Winn, you know what you need right now?" Mon-El said, stepping into the situation

"If you say 'a drink,' I swear, I-" Winn replied

"Oh, I was going to say 'deep breath,' but that is a much better idea.'Cause Zakarian Ale always takes the edge off. I'm gonna go get a bottle." the Daxamite replied

Mon-El went out to the alien dive bar to grab a bottle of the Zakarian Ale that he had said he would get, but when the Daxamite returned to the DEO, no one wanted to drink. It made a bit of sense since they were all working and had to stay focused, and more importantly, not drunk, to track down Cadmus and the missing aliens.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly. Occasionally, Mon-El would head into the bar, chat to a few of the regulars, maybe work a couple shifts but nothing exceptional would happen during his days, except when he would return to Kara's apartment and they would give each other a quick kiss before watching a movie on her couch.

That night, after a long shift at the alien bar, Mon-El swung open the white door and walked into Kara's apartment.

"Kara, I'm home!" he exclaimed in a silly tone, imitating the couples in some of the movies that they had watched together "I just...I love saying it like that." he added as he closed the door behind him and glanced at Kara, who sat at the kitchen table in front of her laptop, looking rather serious and unhappy, might he add. "Hey, come on, not even a smile? What is it? What's going on?" Mon-El said before he leaned down and gave Kara a quick peck on the lips

"I'm trying to decide whether I should blog my article myself." Kara answered

"Well, what happens if you blob it?" the Daxamite asked curiously

"Blog." she corrected

"Right, that's what I said, blob." Mon-El replied "Will Snapper get mad or something?"

"Uh, big time. Yeah." she answered, sounding rather sure and scared of her answer

"Okay, well, think fast. Do you think it's the right thing to do? Go." he asked

"Yes. I do." Kara responded

"Well, there you go. Then publish it. Easy." Mon-El said to his partner

 _What choice was there to make? If you think that you're doing the right thing than there should be nothing stopping you from doing it_. Mon-El thought

"But how can you be so sure?" she answered worriedly

"Because you are the most moral person I know. So if you think it's the right thing to do, it is." the Daxamite assured her

"I..." Kara hesitated, looking for words to say

"Do it."

"Uh..."

"Just push the button. Push the button." Mon-El urged

"Okay." she said as she pressed the tiny button on her keyboard "It's blobbed."

"There you go. Way to blob, babe." he said as he kissed her on the side of her head

"Ugh!" Kara grunted as her phone began to ring

"Let me get some chow." Mon-El said as he opened up the fridge, glancing at its interior for some food to eat

"Lena?" Kara said into her phone

Lena? Why would Lena be calling Kara, at this time especially.

"Lena? Lena?" Kara spoke into the phone

Oh no

"Somethings wrong" Kara said as quickly hung up the phone

"Go. She needs you" Mon-El said and she nodded in response before she flew out the window, already changed into her suit

* * *

It didn't take long for Mon-El to realize that the situation at the moment was more than just the incident with Lena Luthor on the phone. Hurriedly, the Daxamite ran over to the DEO, where alarms blared loudly throughout the entire building.

"Report! Detecting spacecraft launch on a hyperbolic trajectory." Winn said as he rapidly typed on his computer

"What is it?" Mon-El asked as he examined the screen in front of him, showing a map and a large dot, which no doubtfully was the spacecraft launch.

"Cadmus. Gotta be" Winn answered, moments before his phone rang. Quickly, the young man picked up his phone and said "Ugh! Uh, hey, Alex, can I call you back? We got an undetected launch-What?!" he exclaimed before pressing a few buttons, putting Alex on speaker, and held out the phone to J'onn

_Uh oh. This ain't good_

"Not a drill. Once this ship breaches atom, it's gonna jump to light speed." Alex said

"So we need to stop it before it gets to space." Mon-El answered as he watched the screen from the corner of his eye

"I'll never get there in time." J'onn said

"Uh, plan B. This is a Hoshin frigate, so-so walk me through landing it." the older Danvers sister said

"Okay, give me a second." Winn said, rushing over to another computer

"Winn!" Mon-El exclaimed, extremely worried

"Okay, it, got it! Uh, okay, try toggling the switch next to the control yoke and that should put you back in manual control and then I can take it from there." Winn intructed

"Two minutes." J'onn announced

"Nothing's happening. The ship is still picking up speed." Alex replied

"We need to slow it down." Mon-El responded

"I'm here.I can slow it down." Kara said through the comms

_Oh thank Rao_

"Supergirl." Alex sighed but she was interrupted by loud beeping from the ships system "Winn? The screens just lit up red! What's going on?"

"Counter-measures." J'onn informed

"Okay, they just registered Supergirl as a threat and they're trying to target-lock." Winn answered Alex's question

"Supergirl, keep moving!" Mon-El said into the comms. He couldn't afford losing her, again.

Kara grunted in pain, probably from one of the ships shots

"Are you okay?" Winn asked worriedly

"I'm all right. I'm-" Kara began but she was interrupted by another blast and Kara's symbol on the screen suddenly disappeared

"Winn?" Mon-El asked, anxious

"Supergirl!" Winn cried out, attempting to reach out to the heroine

"It's all right, it's all right, she just lost her comms." J'onn said calmly

_How could he be calm at the moment? We don't know what's going on up there_

The screens in front of Mon-El continued to show signs that the spacecraft hadn't been stopped yet, and its speed increased, heading further out of Earth's atmosphere. Luckily, they still had Alex on call

"Alex, in 20 seconds, the ship will be on the other side of the universe." Winn yelled to her through the phone

"It's up to her now." Alex said but seconds kept passing and time was running out

It was only a matter of seconds before Alex, Kara and the other aliens would be too far from reach and to Rao knows where, when the ship's icon on the screen suddenly stopped moving.

"She did it? She did it!" Winn exclaimed in joy as he wrapped Mon-El in for a hug

 _That's my girl_ Mon-El thought as he glanced at the screen and the still icon

* * *

The next day, even though they wanted to have a day off, both Mon-El and Kara had to go out and work.

Mon-El had only worked an hour before his phone began to ring in his pocket. He quickly glanced at the screen and after seeing Kara's face displayed, he pressed the green button and held the phone up to his ear

"Hey what's up?" he said

"I-I-I" Kara said

"Kara what is it?" the Daxamite asked worriedly

"Snapper. He-he" she said into betweens sobs

"What's wrong?"

"Snapper. He-he fired me"

"What?!" he exclaimed "Why?"

"He found out about my article" Kara explained, sadness clear in her voice

"Kara. I don't know what to say... I'm sorry." he said

_How could Snapper do this to her? She was one of the best reporters at Catco and he just tossed her out like a piece of garbage. She deserves to be treated better than that._

"Is there anything that I can do?" Mon-El asked "I can probably get someone to take over my shift and we can go out and do something. Or-"

"No. Mon-El you just started getting back into work. Those regulars need you."

"But-"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Call me if you need anything 'kay?"

"Yup"

"Bye" Mon-El said as he was about to press the button on his phone

"Wait Mon-El?" Kara suddenly said

"Yes?"

"Do you think maybe you could buy some food on your way back?" Kara asked kindly

"Anything for you." Mon-El simply answered

"Thanks. Bye" Kara said

"Bye" the Daxamite replied before a 'ping' came from his phone, meaning that their call had ended.

Mon-El continued working until night had fallen. His arms were tired from all the pouring and mixing and serving and he had heard so many stories from the drinkers that he couldn't remember which one was who's. As much as he loved his job, working an 9 hour shift nearly killed him and he couldn't wait to get back home.

The Daxamite quickly grabbed his stuff, which wasn't much, just his jacket, phone and wallet, before taking off. He had almost reached the apartment when he remembered that he had told Kara that he would get dinner for them. Quickly, he phoned Kara's favourite take out restaurant and ordered her favourite comfort food, pot stickers. As soon as the paper bag was handed to him, he ran out of the restaurant and headed to their apartment.

Once he reached the apartment, he knocked on the white wooden door. He heard shuffling from the other side before it swung open, with Kara standing in the doorway

"Potstickers. Still piping hot. Here eat one." he said as he handed her the paper bag as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips "Or all of them. I promise you'll feel better."

"Ah, I don't know." she murmured unsure

"Hey-Hey, you're gonna get another job." Mon-El assured her

"Yeah, but I-I don't want another is my calling. I help people." Kara replied as she took a seat at her dinner table

"Yeah? You know who else does?" he said as he knelt next to her

"Who?" she asked

"Supergirl." he answered

"Mmm."

"Yeah."

"Yeah it's just when I write, I don't need a yellow sun it's just me . Supergirl iswhat I can do. Kara is who I am." she said to him "I really loved that job."

"Hey." he said, grabbing her attention "You have so much to offer this world. So don't let Snapper or anyone else tell you differently. Okay?" he said to her reassuringly, which granted him a small but passionate kiss from the blonde

"You know something?" she said

"What?" he asked

"Maybe being Supergirl and having you is enough." she said

"You think so?" he whispered

"Yeah." she simply answered before they kissed again.

"I hope so." he said against her lips and she chuckled in response before leaning in to kiss her once more.

This was it for him. He really did seem to have it all, and for the first time, it seemed like nothing could take his happiness away from him. No Mxyzptlk, no other guys... nothing.

* * *

**...or so he thought**

**Anyways, that's it! I'm honestly really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter to you guys. And it is such a short chapter as well. Regardless of its length, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**I completely brain farted and forgot that for the** **crossover between Supergirl and the Flash (which I will be writing chapters for) isn't one episode. What was I thinking? I know...**

**So, I wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter will be divided into two parts, one for 'Star-Crossed' and the other for 'Duet'.**

**Just to give you guys an update on the next few chapters. I've already started the first part of the crossover chapter and am beginning to plan out the second. At the moment, I'm aiming to give you guys the chapters based on 'Star-Crossed', 'Duet', and 'Distant Sun' by the end of the hiatus (which ends on April 24th).**

**If you'd like more updates on this story, feel free to follow me on my Twitter account (at symbol)Beckyl121 where you can join me in live tweets of my reactions from episodes of my favourite shows as I watch them. (CW DC Superhero shows, OUAT [which I need to catch up on], Shadowhunters [also need to catch up on], Heartland [catch up], Originals [which I have just started], Vampire Diaries [that I have decided to rewatch], and many other shows.**

**Challenge: If you follow me and DM me saying you're a reader of Mon-El vs. Earth, you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter and I'll begin sending you DM's of snippets from future chapters before they are published.**

**If you liked this chapter please bookmark and kudos.** **Also I really want to hear more from you guys, whether that is commenting, sending me a PM, or DMing me on Twitter.**

**Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**Can I just say how grateful I am for all you guys? The amount of views, favourites and followers have increased and I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this fanfic. Once again, I apologize for the lack of original content but these following two chapters will be quite a lot write. I'm so sorry that it took this long to write this chapter but I've just been so busy with life that I never got the time to write.**

**So like I told you in the last chapter, this is the first part of the chapters based on the episodes of the Supergirl/Flash crossover.**

* * *

******I DONT OWN ANYTHING. ALL CHARACTERS, DIALOGUE, CREDITS AND BASICALLY EVERYTHING BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERGIRL******

* * *

**Chapter 14 (Part 1): Star-Crossed / It's Hard to be Star-Crossed Lovers**

Previously on Mon-El vs Earth:

"You know something?" she said

"What?" he asked

"Maybe being Supergirl and having you is enough." she said

"You think so?" he whispered

"Yeah." she simply answered before they kissed again.

"I hope so." he said against her lips and she chuckled in response before leaning in to kiss her once more.

This was it for him. He really did seem to have it all, and for the first time, it seemed like nothing could take his happiness away from him. No Mxyzptlk, no other guys... nothing.

* * *

After Kara was fired from Catco, Mon-El offered his emotional support but the time for weeping quickly ended. Mon-El didn't mind though, it gave them tons of time to be with each other, whether that was for Kara to sit at the bar while Mon-El worked, or going out to dinner, fighting crime together, or... their favourite activity, watching television together.

Together, Mon-El and Kara sat on the couch, cuddled under the warm blanker, watching many episodes od had just finished another episode of one of Kara's favourite shows when her stomach began to rumble.

They shared a quick glance before both erupting into laughter until their stomachs and faces hurt

"Do you want me to order some pot stickers?" the Daxamite asked in between gasps for breath

"I'm good thanks. But there might be some ice cream in the fridge" Kara answered as she wiped a few tears of laughter from her face.

Mon-El got off the couch and walked over to the fridge, pulling open the door and searched its interior until he found the cold treat.

"Got it!" he said as he grabbed the two container and headed back to join Kara on the couch

"Wow! We're six seasons in and winter still hasn't come!" Kara declared and the Daxamite chuckled in response

"You know, since you got fired from CatCo, your queue has gone down exponentially." he replied

"Yes, well, I am fully embracing my unemployment." Kara said in a slightly silly tone

"Funemployent." he repeated before glancing back at the screen

"What's next?" Kara asked as she picked up the remote

"Oh, how about, uh... How about one of those movies where everybody just...Just breaks into song out of nowhere?" he suggested

"You mean a musical?" Kara asked

"Yes! Yes."

"Are you serious right now?" Kara asked shocked

"Dead serious" Mon-El answered

_Oh no. Does she hate these 'musicals'?_

"You are opening the floodgates my friend."

_Okay, I guess she doesn't hate them then._

"We have to watch Funny Face! It's Fred Astaire, Audrey Hepburn, being adorable. The most romantic movie ever!" she exclaimed with joy.

Mon-El stared at her, her glowing face and her wide smile and he wondered _How did I manage to get this girl all to myself?_

"What?" she asked once she noticed the Daxamite staring at her

"That face. That smile." he muttered.

 _It's just so adorable._ he wanted to add

"I'm just happy." Kara replied

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like that Dopey grin, butterflies in my stomach happy." she explained further

"Mmm-hmm" was all Mon-El could respond with

"Is that cheesy?" she asked before giggling and burying her face into his shoulder

"It's like, it's like a rom-com on steroids cheesy." he said, teasing her "But I'm happy you're happy." he added before receiving a kiss from his girlfriend.

Suddenly, the TV turned on all on its own, displaying a static screen

"To his captors. We demand you turn over Mon-El of Daxam. We know where he is harboured. If you do not relinquish him by dawn, we will take him with force." an ominous female voice said from the screen

_Why does that voice sounds slightly familiar?_

But Mon-El couldn't think of his question must longer as Kara pulled him off of the couch, urging him to change so that the couple could go to the DEO. So, the Daxamite did as he was told and changed out of his comfortable clothing and left the apartment with Kara, who had changed into her Supergirl suit.

Once they reached the DEO, J'onn immediately began talking to the group.

"When the transmission came through, an unknown spacecraft entered the lower atmosphere right above National City." he said

"What do a bunch of space invaders want with a guard from Daxam?" Alex questioned as J'onn pulled up a hologram of the ship

Oh no... This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" J'onn asked the Daxamite

"I've never seen a cruiser like that in my life." Mon-El answered, even though he knew that it was a lie.

"We're searching for the origin of the ship to see if that gives us any indication as to who our new friends may be, but so far, no match. Agent Schott! Where the hell is he?" J'onn said as he looked around for Winn but failed at his search.

* * *

J'onn, Alex, Kara and Mon-El worked on trying to figure out the species of alien that had arrived to Earth, something that the Daxamite already had an answer to, but he refused to tell the others. Quickly, night turned into day and they had made almost no progress.

"The clock is ticking." J'onn said

"Well, I think it's time we give the noobs the old Supergirl welcome." Kara said as she walked off

"I'm coming with you." Mon-El said as he followed her

"No way." she said as she laughed at his suggestion.

"Kara, you were-"

"All we know about these people is that they want you, so you should be the last person to go." Kara interrupted him

"That-Okay. Well then, be careful." he said

"Always am."

"Respectfully disagree." he said as she flew up and into the sky and he turned to return to the main hall

"All right, Supergirl, what are we working with?" J'onn asked into the comms

"Looks like it's taken a few bumps and bruises. I'm going to approach." Kara replied

"Copy that. Proceed with caution." J'onn replied quickly

"Any idea where the front door is on this thing?" she said but was interrupted by what sounded like a missile "I'm assuming that wasn't friendly fire."

On the screen displayed in front of him, it showed that another weapon was about to target Kara as it beeped loudly.

"Supergirl, watch out!" Mon-El yelled into the communications device

Something had happened where she began to fall rapidly, according to the screen.

"J'onn, she's losing altitude." Alex said

"I'm trapped!" Kara said

"I'm going up there." J'onn said

"Right behind you." the Daxamite added, intent on saving his girlfriend

"No, no. Wait! Wait, I can do it." Kara said quickly before grunting, which Mon-El assumed was her trying to break out of the bubble case thing

"Come on" Mon-El murmured as the computer continued to beep

"Come on!" Kara yelled before a loud shattering sound filled the comms, meaning that the Kyrptonian had escaped and just in time as she had only a second before hitting the ground and flying back up to face the ship one more time.

Mon-El knew that the ship would not back down, its weapons already loaded and ready to fire.

_No, Kara. Turn around they will kill you. They will not stop. Trust me I know..._

Mon-El couldn't bear the fact that she would get hurt or even die so even though he knew that he might be risking everything he had to stop them.

"Stop! Stop! Stand down! This is Mon-El of Daxam. To the invaders, I will relinquish myself." Mon-El said as his eyes bore into the screen, hoping that the ship would cease fire on his girlfriend, which, luckily, they did.

"Mon-El, what are you doing?" Kara asked as soon as she returned back to the DEO

"I'm going up there."

"No, no. They literally just tried to kill me. How do you know they won't shoot you on sight?" she asked

"I don't, okay, but they want me. This is my decision." Mon-El said, intent on leaving whether Kara liked it or not. This problem was his and he knew it

"Hey, we picked up a honing signal on a teleportation beam." Alex said

"The ship is locking onto our coordinates now. We'll have back up ready if you need us." J'onn added as the Daxamite nodded in response

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked him

"I'll be okay." he answered simply before assuring her with a kiss. One that he hoped wouldn't be their last. Knowing that if he waited a second longer he would have changed his mind, Mon-El walked onto the balcony moments before the beam caught him and Kara, who had run into his arms, at the very last minute.

"Why did you follow me?" Mon-El asked as soon as they arrived

"I didn't want you to come up here by yourself." she answered

"Well, maybe I wanted to come up here by myself."

"Why would you want to beam yourself up to an unknown spacecraft?"

"'Cause, stuff" he replied as the men, in very familiar capes began to bow around them

"Oh, no... Mon-El. Are they bowing to us?" Kara asked, examining the situation

"Mon-El?" a woman's voice said.

No that can't be...

"Mother? Father?" he said as he turned around and looked at his parents

No, this can't be them. It must be some hologram or something. They died on Daxam

"My son." his mother said

"We finally found you." his father added

"At long last." his mother said as she wrapped her arms around him, assuring him that they were no hologram, but the real thing.

"I thought you were dead." he said

"We are very much alive, my son." his father said "My apologies, Kryptonian, if you were hurt before. We were only defending ourselves against your attack on our ship." he said, his comment directed to Kara

"Attack? I seem to recall you shooting first." she replied

"Shall we go through the entire history of Krypton's carnage?" Min-El's mother questiond

"Mother, father, this is Kara Zor-El. Hero of Earth." he said as he introduced Kara to his parents, but nothing would be harder that what he was about to say next... "And, Kara, these are my parents. Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand of Daxam."

"Which makes you..." she murmured

"The Prince." he finished for her.

"Our Prince. Thank the Gods you're alive." Rhea said as she placed her hands on his face

"And returned to us at last. So, tonight, we feast!"

"Oh, oh, I can't stay. I'm also a hero. Well, trying to be with Kara's help and... Anyway, we have to get-" Mon-El said as he tried to refuse the offer

"Son, you can't leave. We've searched the stars to find you." his father said, stopping him

"And we must get to know Kara as well." Rhea added

"And I would love to know more about you."

"I knew you wouldn't stand in the way of a family reunion. We have much to discuss." his mother replied

"You have no idea." Kara said with a smile, that did not look all too convincing.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Daxamite servants to prepare a meal for the royal family and their Kryptonian company.

"Where's that appetite of yours? Aren't you happy to see us?" the Daxamite king asked his son

"Of course, of course I am." Mon-El answered

"Or have you been distracted by Kryptonians in capes since you fled Daxam?"

 _Excuse me?! Are you saying that Kara is wrong for me?_ Mon-El thought but didn't dare say such things to his parents. He knew his parents and although they were playing nice now, they wouldn't be for long.

"How did you find me?" the Daxamite prince asked his parents

"We heard your beacon. The transmission was incomplete, it brought us to this galaxy. Then it was just a matter of gathering the bread crumbs." his father answered

"We had our greatest success at Slavers' Moon. We heard from one of our Dominator ambassadors that you've been freeing slaves." Rhea replied

_Of course. Those Dominators always had a knack for spreading information._

"Yes, imagine our surprise at your heroics." The king added to his wife's commentary

"Your influence, I'm sure." the queen said, directing her comment to the Kryptonian girl that sat at the table with them.

"We freed them from being treated like animals. They weren't goods to be traded."

"There's that famous Kryptonian exaggeration."

"Mon-El, you remember how well your servants were treated at the palace. Just like family." Lar Gand said

"Because you stole them from their families." Kara said disapprovingly

"We liberated them from greater hardship. We gave them a path." Rhea explained

"How did you escape the blasts? I thought you were dead." Mon-El said

"When Krypton exploded, the Kryptonite rained down, killing everything. We had to get off planet to persevere." Lar Gand said

"And to find you. So that we might return, now that the atmosphere is hospitable. To make Daxam great again." the queen added

"Daxam was never great." Mon-El muttered

"Has the Kryptonian rubbed off on you so much so that you have forgotten? I know you're fond of a pretty face, but be reasonable." Rhea tried to reason with her son

_Reasonable?! She showed me the truth!_

"Well, I think what he might find novel about me is integrity." Kara said to his mother

_That's my girl._

"You know, let's not argue about worlds of old. Why don't you tell us of your journey and how you survived?" Car Gand suggested

_Oh no. Father what have you done now._

"Yes. I would love to hear about that." Kara said as she smile, not so convincingly, at him

"I'd rather not." he said

"No, no, Prince, by all means. Please tell us of your heroic escape." Kara insisted

_Crap._

"Alright." Mon-El said, finally giving in. He could remember it all. As if it had happened yesterday.

"My Lord." his servant frantically said as he intruded into his bedroom and woke him from his slumber next to a beautiful girl, to which he never learnt her name.

"What's going on?" he asked as he jumped out of the bed and to his window, where pieces of rock fell, destroying everything.

"My Lord, we need to evacuate immediately." the servant boy said

"No!" he said, still trying to take in the situation

"There's no time." the young attendant said

"Please, don't leave me." the girl cried and for a moment Mon-El almost did go back for her, but the servant pushed the prince forward

"Leave her, come on!"

As they left the palace walls, other building continued to collapse, killing many civilians as they crashed onto the ground. Red smoke swallowed almost everything in sight.

"Go!" the boy said as they ran across the crumbling grounds. As he ran, he saw a hurt woman lying on the ground. Seeing the pain she had in her eyes, he leant down to give her a hand but the servants voice stopped him

"Leave them! Come on!" he yelled as he pushed the Daxamite prince along.

They had reached a pod, where a man was in the midst of repairing the spacecraft. The servant pushed the man into the side of the ship and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the innocent man

"What are you doing?!" the prince yelled at the assistant

"Please, I need to return to Krypton." the man pleaded

"Your home is gone and taking us with it. This is your punishment." the servant said

"No!" Mon-El cried, but it was already too late. The shot had been fired and the Kryptonian now lay lifeless on the ground before him

"Quick. Get in!" the Daxamite slave yelled at the prince. Without another thought, Mon-El leaped into the pod as the guard pressed a few buttons on its exterior.

"Go! Now!" the guard yelled from the exterior of the ship as he fought off other civilians that tried to take his place in the spacecraft.

"And that's how I got out." Mon-El said as he finished explaining while looking at Kara from across the table.

"My son, you were so brave, and your Guard dines at the Gods' table. Hail Mon-El, Prince of Daxam." Rhea said

"Please, excuse me, I have business to attend to on Earth. I have to go." Kara suddenly said as she stood from the table and walked off

"Excuse me. I, uh-I must attend, as well." Mon-El excused himself and followed Kara as they beamed themselves back onto Earth and to the DEO

"So, you survived the first dinner with the fam" he said to Kara as soon as they arrived

"You're a liar." she responded coldly

"I'm sorry, okay? Can you really blame me for wanting to just be Mon-El, a regular guy from Daxam?"

"Oh, wow." she exclaimed

"With how you feel about Daxamites, if you had known that I was the crown prince, would you even talk to me?" he replied

"You didn't even give me the chance." she said angrily as she turned back to him

"I tried to tell you so many times, okay? I really did."

"What, is that supposed to make this better?" Kara asked

"Me being the prince doesn't change anything. Not how I feel about you-"

"This changes everything. It's bad enough you lied, but you being the prince? I thought you were just born on a cruel planet, but you lead it. You benefited from its cruelty. What about that Kryptonian Emissary? Your guard... Do you even feel guilty?" she questioned

"Of course I do." Mon-El answered, which was the complete truth. On Daxam he did try to stop his guard, although the man was a Kryptonian, Mon-El knew that killing him was wrong and felt guilt for the time he spent in the pod.

"I can't even look at you." Kara said as she walked past him and flew up into the city.

That night, Mon-El didn't have the best sleep, especially since he didn't stay at Kara's apartment and migrated back to his old bed in the DEO. The lie that he had told to everyone, and more importantly Kara, had been exposed and the whole situation blew up in his face. Out of all the bad situations that had happened between them, this was definitely the worst. Mon-El knew that for Kara to forgive him, it would take a lot of work to regain her trust. He just didn't know how... But for now, all he could do was sleep, hoping that the next day would provide him with a resolution to his relationship problem.

* * *

As soon as Mon-El woke up, he called the alien dive bar, claiming that he had a major personal problem, which wasn't exactly a lie, and told his boss that he wouldn't be able to make it to work. For the next few hours, the Daxamite spent his time watching films, which were related to Earth's relationships, at the National City Library, looking for ideas on how to get his girlfriend to forgive him. Most of the guys in the films usually just did nothing and in an hour, the girl would have forgiven them. So if it worked in the movies, why wouldn't it work with him right?

Suddenly, his phone rang in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out to glance at the screen.

"Kara. Hey. I was just thinking about you-"

"We need to talk"

"Aren't we alread-"

"In person."

"Oh."

"Meet me in the med bay at the DEO in 15 minutes"

"Okay" he replied "Hey look" but Kara had already hung up on him. So Min-El's only option was to head to the top secret facility and hope for the best.

* * *

The Daxamite arrived slightly early but he didn't have to wait long as he heard Kara step into the room.

"Hey, hey. I've been doing some very serious research on human relationships. And by now, in the movie, the girl usually forgives the guy for whatever dumb thing he's done." Mon-El said to the Kryptonian as she stood in front of him, stating the fact that this problem that they had should already have been resolved

"I had a nice chat with your mother." she suddenly said out loud

 _What does that have to do with what I was just talking about?_ Mon-El thought, but didn't dare to mention

"Yeah. Okay. Uh...What does she want?" he asked

"You. She wants to talk to you." Kara answered

"I'm not going back there." the Daxamite replied, determined

"Well, I tried." Kara exclaimed as she headed for the door

"What, that's it?"

 _I thought you wanted to talk to me about what was going on between us._ Mon-El wanted to say

"What else am I supposed to say? Nothing's changed for me."

"Just tell me what to do, okay? Tell me what it is and I will fix it." he pleaded.

"You can't! Okay? You can't take back the fact that you lied to me. You can't un-ring that bell." she answered, walking back to stop in front of him

"Well, I can try." he replied

"Just forget about you and me for one second. Do you even understand the second chance you've been given?" she said before pausing for a moment "You thought you were the last Daxamite and you're not. Your people are alive. Your parents are alive. They need you. They love you. Don't just throw that chance away, 'cause many of us don't get one. You're a prince, so start acting like it." Kara lectured before marching out of the room

_But I don't want to be a prince. Not for Daxam at least._

* * *

The next day went by in a blur. Mon-El didn't do much other than work, drink and eat. Everything was just ordinary, but the one thing that kept him sane throughout the entire day was knowing what he was going to say to Kara. The Daxamite rehearsed it in his brain for hours and hours on end, even when he found himself standing in her living room, staring into the city that he swore to protect with her.

While he was in mid thought, the door swung open and Kara stepped into the apartment.

"I hope you don't mind, I let myself in. I just wanted to, um, say a few things... Before I lose you forever. 'Cause I owe you a lot... But most of all, I owe you the truth." he said, pausing to begin the speech he'd prepared. _Wow I'm really doing this aren't I?_ "My name is Mon-El. I'm the former Prince of Daxam. And I was a spoiled, useless person, that I didn't know... Until I met you. And I love being a hero because it means I get to spend every single day by your side. And I love the way that you're honest to a fault. And the way that you fight for those you care for." _Here it is..._ "And I love you. With everything that I have, I love you. You are so special."

"Yeah, I know that. I deserve better than being lied to." she replied

"You do and I'm sorry for that. You're right, okay? I'm a liar. And I really hope that you can still see the good in me. Please." Mon-El begged, tears forming in his eyes, ready to fall

"Were you ever gonna tell me the truth?" she asked

"I don't know."

"You just want things to be easy, Mon-El. But being a hero and falling in love, those are not easy things. They're hard and they're messy. And they hurt sometimes." Kara said

"I would never hurt you on purpose" he said and he meant it.

"Well, you won't again." the woman said firmly as she marched to the door

"Kara, don't." Mon-El pleaded with all of his heart, he begged that this wasn't happening. She couldn't... Not after everything they've been through

"I can't I can't do this. It's over." she said, opening the door for him and he walked out, expecting to never return to the warmth of that apartment. Once he stepped outside, he couldn't hold back any longer. He felt like his entire body just broke and his heart was crushed. The tears began to fall, sliding down his face and dripped onto the floor by his feet. He didn't bother trying to hold back his sobs as he walked throughout the city, he just cried and cried. His entire body went numb, his insides paralyzed. It was like his world came crashing down around him and all form of happiness had disappeared from the world.

When Mon-El reached the entrance to the DEO, he knew exactly what he had to do. He had to make them pay for what they did.

* * *

As soon as his feet touched the ships floor, he was ready to yell at them

"Son. We knew you would return."" Lar Gand said as the Daxamite royal couple turned to face him

"Well, Kara ended it." he told them

"She did what's best for you. It was never going to last."

"Yeah, did you tell her that?" he said to his mother menacingly

"Enough about the Kryptonian girl. You have nothing tethering you here. Return with us to Daxam. Unite our people." the king of Daxam suggested

"No." Mon-El answered quickly

"Excuse me?"

"No." he repeated "You never cared about our people before."

"Things will be different this time." the queen said

"They won't. It'll be more of the same. I think about our lives there and it makes me ill. I detest who I was. I was ignorant, and blind to those around me and letting myself be propped up at the expense of our people. And I'm tired of being served and I'm tired of taking the easy way out. And I'm done being your prince." he said, confident in every word that came out of his mouth

"You sound just like her. That Kryptonian girl has poisoned you"

"No!" he yelled "Mother, that woman is the best thing that's ever happened to me. The best thing I know. And whether we're together or not, being near her, it makes me a better person. It makes me the person that I want to be. I wish you no ill will, but you should leave this planet and never return. Now send me back. Send me home, now!"

"As you wish." Lar Gand said as he pressed a button and Mon-El was sent back to Earth.

* * *

The next day, Hank/ J'onn let everyone know to be at the DEO bright and early. Something to do with a new prisoner. Mon-El just thought it was weird that all the agents had to be there to see the prisoner be brought in.

"Morning, everyone. Now, we have a new prisoner coming in today. He's not our typical guest, so look sharp." J'onn said

"Oh, he looks fun." Winn said from the lower floor

"Oh, there you are." the prisoner sighed

"Uh... Uh... Who, me?" Kara asked

"Yes, yes, you. Why else do you think I'd let myself be caught? Come on. She's funny. I've been looking for you." the strange man said and Mon-El swore that he saw the man's eyes glow as Kara slowly stepped closer to the weird man.

"Supergirl?" the Daxamite asked from the viewing area.

Suddenly, the prisoner broke free from his handcuffs and knocked out his two guards. Quickly, Mon-El jumped down from the second floor as everyone pulled out their guns

"Prisoner, stand down!" Alex shouted at the man, aiming her gun at him

"Thank you." the prisoner said as he grabbed a small divice from out of Kara's hand

"Drop your weapon!" Alex said, still holding her gun up

"Oh, this isn't a weapon. This is part of my brilliant escape." the prisoner said, pressing the device and a large wormhole thing appeared behind him Ladies and gentlemen, this dimension has been so much fun. I've had a blast! But I gotta go chase down the fastest man alive. Toodles!" the man said before falling into the strange breach and disappeared.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mon-El could see that Kara was falling, so he quickly ran to her and caught her just in time.

"Supergirl, are you okay?"

"Kara? Kara, can you hear us? Kara? Kara, can you hear me?" Mon-El said to her body but there was no response

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked

"I don't know." Mon-El answered, still looking at her limp body in his arms

"Let's take her to the med bay" J'onn instructed and they did as he said.

Once they arrived in the room, Mon-El placed Kara onto the medical bed.

"What did that guy do to her?" Alex asked worriedly.

"I have no clue. It's like she in a coma or something."

"Do we know where he went?" Mon-El asked

"No, he just said that he was going to go chase the 'fastest man alive'. Last time I checked that was Usain Bolt" Alex said

"Usain Bolt is most certainly not the fastest man alive" Winn stated

"You're telling me you know someone who can run faster than 200 meters in 20 seconds?" Alex questioned

"This guy can run at speeds of mach 3 in a matter of milliseconds" Winn answered

"That's not possible." Alex replied

"It is. I've met the guy" the small man said

"And what is his name?" J'onn asked

"Barry Allen, but on his Earth, he's called the Flash" Winn responded

* * *

**So that's it! I really hoped that you guys like this chapter. I'm looking forward to uploading the second part of this Flash/ Supergirl crossover but you guys will just have to wait for that.**

**Like last chapter my offer/ challenge still stands: If you follow me on Twitter (just search TheFearlessDreamer or @Beckyl121) and DM me saying you're a reader of Mon-El vs. Earth, you'll get a shoutout in the next chapter and I'll begin sending you DM's of snippets from future chapters before they are published.**

**Please kudos, favourite, subscribe and comment. I'd really appreciate any comments you give me.**

**Until next time...**

**-TheFearlessDreamer**


End file.
